Juego de sombras
by NekoKH
Summary: ¿realmente somos tan solo una sombra? o es que podemos llegar a ser una persona con sentimientos y deseos de ser amados, correspondidos; el que diga que una sombra no puede convertirse en algo indispensable esta totalmente equivocado. [KurokoxOCxMayuzumi]
1. Aclaraciones

ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes de Kuroko no básquet son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Esta historia ya la había escrito, pero decidí hacerle un remake porque el resultado anterior no me acabo gustando por lo que con esfuerzo ¡bastante! Logre algo que me pareció aceptable, espero que les guste lo que he escrito hasta ahora puesto que decidí alargar un poco lo que ya tenía.

En síntesis… espero que disfruten el fanfiction que le estoy haciendo un remake para goze mio y de ustedes.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La idea de tener enfrente al capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su escuela estaba siendo una de las experiencias que seguramente no olvidaría, estaba claro que no se dejaría atemorizar por aquella, extraña aura de un absolutismo aterrador (además de la aura de un ser dominador de huesos), el pelinegro no dejaría que eso le intimidase simplemente comenzó una batalla quizá ni siquiera recibida por parte de su rival, le miro seriamente analizándolo desde los pies hasta esos ojos heterocromaticos que parecían haberle hipnotizado.

Quedo sin palabras, pero no era temor lo que sentía, si no, un extraño túmulo de sensaciones que le estaba comenzando a envolver por aquella aura que emanaba el emperador de Rakuzan, a la vez que este comenzó un discurso que al oyente dejo desorientado...

— Uno de mi equipo está lesionado —comentó con confianza sin dejar de mirarle como haría un depredador a su presa, esa mirada bicolor ejercía una leve presión sobre él para que surgiera una respuesta de su parte.

— Lo lamento, pero no me interesa el baloncesto ni nada que sea relacionado— comentó el pelinegro sin dejar de verle a los ojos tratando de recobrar su compostura que por un momento había perdido.

— Dices que no te interesa el baloncesto, pero pareces tener un talento natural, quizá no esta tan esculpido como los jugadores de mi equipo, pero si me dejas ayudarte te perfeccionaré a su nivel e incluso hacerte el mejor— se inclino hasta donde estaba sentado quedando a la misma altura.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que necesito jugar baloncesto? —levantó una ceja y el pelirrojo solo le dio una amigable sonrisa.

— porque todos necesitan esa emoción que nos domina, te vi al jugar el otro día y como dije tiene talento, pero te falta algo… ¿no lo crees? —preguntó, pero no espero respuesta alguna— hasta tú mismo sabes que a pesar de ser bueno no eres el mejor. —el capitán soltó una sonrisa arrogante.

Era cierto él siempre había sido bueno de hecho mejor que bueno, pero nunca más que el mejor de todos, quizá el capitán del equipo más grande y fuerte de Tokio tenía razón, pero… ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué podía ser eso tan importante que él prescindía? Su mirada azul turquesa choco contra las dos tonalidades de rojo y ámbar.

— Pero si tu juegas para mi yo podría ayudarte a encontrar eso que buscas. —aquel juego de palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron como un leve rose del viento de invierno sobre su piel era algo frío, pero a la vez llamaba a continuar con eso. El joven se tensó un poco al sentir su espacio disminuido e invadido por el pelirrojo.

— suena tentador, pero prefiero pensármelo— se alejo un poco bajando la mirada. —además que podría ser lo que busco —dio una sonrisa de medio lado— si lo tengo todo.

— Pasión por algo, pasión por hacer lo que haces… —sus ojos bicolores se apartaron de él por un momento y su mirada se quedó en el horizonte como si recordase algo— no basta con hacerlo bien si…—se calló un momento— no basta ser bueno si no tienes pasión por lo que haces. —sentenció.

—Pasión es… imprescindible— miro hacia otro lado dudando de sus propias palabras.

El Shiro Kitetsu jamás había necesito algo tan inútil como lo era para él la pasión por algo, como una motivación para ganar algo a pesar de sus corta edad nunca se sintió verdaderamente apasionado por algo ni siquiera por ganar, sabía que era el mejor y solo necesitaba eso para vivir pero algo en su interior no estaba complacido por lo que hacía ya que siempre que ganaba no sentía orgullo sino simplemente un vació en su interior que no hacía más que crecer, su mente comenzó a dudar de lo que antes creía que era su realidad pero aún así no quería creer que eso era la " _pasión_ ".

—Cuando tengas tú respuesta me la haces saber. —dijo en modo de despedida Akashi.

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio mientras veía la silueta de Akashi Seijuro alejarse por la puerta de la azotea hacía adentro del imponente instituto. Bajo la mirada pensando en lo que haría, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en las palabras del pelirrojo, no perdía nada si intentaba probar la sobrevalorada pasión que hablaba Akashi, pero tal vez solo tal vez todo ese discurso era una elaborada trampa…. no quería darle más vueltas al asunto no obstante su mente se lo impedía. Gracias a que el tiempo comenzaba a andar con más rapidez cuando comenzaba a pensar sobre las cosas el timbre sonó salvándolo de su mente que estaba en problemas.

Camino con descuido hasta su salón correspondiente, no se encontró con nadie conocido pues para él las personas iban y regresaban cuando les era conveniente cuando necesitaban de algún favor o algo similar, gracias a que siempre había sido bueno en todo había conseguido entrar a la clase " _ **S**_ ", una clase especial para todos los jóvenes provenientes del instituto inter-nacional de Tokio que se transfirieran a algunos de sus institutos ligados a este. Los beneficios de esto era básicamente salir en tan solo dos años del instituto.

Las clases fueron lentas y aburridas casi como siempre pero ya tenía la respuesta para darle al capitán del equipo.

Espero con paciencia a que el gimnasio quedase vacio y que solo quedase el capitán, se acercó en silencio— ya tengo tú respuesta— espero a que el pelirrojo le mirase aún cuando este ya sabía la respuesta— acepto estar en tu equipo. —dijo con una voz firme llena de decisión en ella.

— Sabia que tomarías una buena desición, Kitetsu— respondió Akashi con una total confianza y soltura que jamás imagino que podía ser.

Los entrenamientos estaban siendo más largos y extenuantes de lo que creía que iban a ser, a pesar de la compañía de Akashi quien le mostraba maneras tan diferentes de jugar un deporte que jamás había pensado que podía, aunque fuese lentamente ese algo que le faltaba… una pasión por el baloncesto comenzó a aparecer como si fuese una adicción irresistible que le invadiera en su interior, pronto comenzó a entrenar sin la ayuda del capitán para estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros.

— Kitetsu es hora de que pagues por lo que te he enseñado—habló como siempre pero el aludido noto algo distinto en aquellos ojos— El baloncesto en este lugar no es fácil, sin embargo, te he dado un lugar en la primera categoría es hora de que el juego comience de verdad.

— Hai.

— Me he dado cuenta de que no solo puedes imitar a la perfección los movimientos del jugador que este frente a ti, sino que también puedes mejorarlos hasta cierto nivel y eso ha de facilitarme el trabajo— los ojos turquesa le quedaron viendo expectante— quiero que te conviertas en la sombra que Rakuzan necesita… la sombra que yo —sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento— necesito— el pelinegro se sonrojo, esta situación le parecía tan ajena.

Había comenzado como una relación de capitán a novato, pero… luego habían llegado a ser amigos de alguna manera Kitetsu había comprendido que había algo más que ser bueno había vencido aquella muralla que le impedía ver su deslumbrante futuro en el baloncesto y todo esto se lo debía a su capitán. Comenzó a seguirle por el enorme gimnasio hasta que entraron a una sala, solo se veían un par de sillas y un televisor, pero sin perder el estilo en las paredes que eran de blanco y celestes colores típicos de Rakuzan. Se sentaron mientras el pelirrojo prendió el televisor y la imagen congelada del jugador número 11 de Seirin, un chico de cabellos celestes de piel blanquecina como la misma leche y unos orbes de color cielo iluminaban su rostro, su contextura estaba bien formada por el hecho de practicar un deporte que requería de bastante esfuerzo físico, pero no se comparaba con el del compañero que estaba a su lado izquierdo en la imagen del video.

— Es importante que solo mantengas la vista en el 11 sino todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora será un inútil intento y no resultarás útil al equipo— enfatizó Akashi antes de reproducir el video.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de mantener la vista fija en el jugador que le había dicho el pelirrojo aunque por dentro se preguntaba por qué era tan importante para el "equipo" que él mirase a ese chico en concreto, el chico de cabellos celestes era una autentica sombra que sabía muy bien como escabullirse no podía contra sus ojos con toda la concentración puesta en él no le perdió ni un segundo y ya tenía casi aprendida la técnica que utilizaba además de varias maneras como hacerlas propias e incluso mejorarlas.

— ¿ya termino? —preguntó Kitetsu cuando no vio más que unos manchones grises en la pantalla se había concentrado tanto en el hombre fantasma que ni siquiera percibió que sus compañeros estaban en la habitación viéndole raro. — ¿sucede algo? —preguntó ya que todos tenían su vista sobre él.

— No nada, es solo que estabas muy concentrado— respondió Reo— te hablamos e incluso sacudimos, pero nada tú mantenías la vista clavada en la pantalla.

— Yo incluso puse mi mano en frente de ti, pero no me hiciste caso— dijo alegremente un rubio de ojos verdes con cierto toque felino en su rostro. —¡No sé cómo puedes mantener la concentración tanto tiempo! ¡Eres increíble! —le abrazó y luego salieron de la habitación para ir a entrenar nuevamente pero ahora como debía ser.

En la banca con vista agacha estaba a la persona quien estaba reemplazando, Mayuzumi Chihiro un leve escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al fijar sus ojos azulinos contra los de del mayor de ojos grises, fríos e inexpresivos, se miraron un rato el peli plata tenía un yeso en su pierna izquierda por a verse sobre exigido para estar al nivel que su capitán le exigía, el menor trago saliva y vio lo que podía sucederle si se sobre exigía pero también pudo ver que su nivel ni siquiera estaba a la altura de Mayuzumi debía mejorar a toda costa.

 _ **Días después**_

Hoy sería el gran debut en cancha para demostrarle a Akashi, no… a todos que él podía reemplazar a la sombra o mejor dicho superarla con todo lo que había aprendido del video del partido más reciente de Seirin ya tenía los primeros trucos en su repertorio de juego y aunque fuera un amistoso no se contendría.

" _Kitetsu, debo dejarte algo en claro, mejor dicho, acátalo como una orden tienes prohibido ver los partidos de Seirin nuevamente, sin mi supervisión sea en vivo o en video_."

Recordó las duras palabras que hace un par de días atrás le había dicho Akashi en frente de todos quienes no entendían su manera de ser y preferían solo acatar las órdenes de este para no buscarse un problema con el capitán ya que todos le conocían lo suficiente como para saber que terminarían mal si no obedecían. Mientras que el partido todo comenzó con normalidad, Shutoku trato de sobre oponerse a los ataques muy bien planeados de su capitán hasta que un pase igual al del hombre fantasma de Seirin pasó a través de los ojos de Takao quien trato de ver la mata peli celeste pero que en cambio solo vio la nada, un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes quienes no creían lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, todo termino con una aplastante victoria por parte de Rakuzan, los que habían presenciado por si mismos los pases sorpresivos del nuevo miembro que habían pensado que se trataba del mismo Kuroko Tetsuya pero aunque le buscasen con la mirada no le veían. Al termino del partido al fin se dejo el jugador fantasma se dejó ver y no era para nada Kuroko Tetsuya era un chico pelinegro quien no parecía bastante distintivo entre todos los otros jugadores del equipo de blanco y celeste.

— Por un momento pensé que era Kuroko— habló Takao aún en un estado de shock por la aplastante derrota.

— De alguna manera logro tomar todos los pases de él. —le comento Midorima algo desorientado por lo que había sucedido.

En la salida todos se fueron menos Akashi quien había recibido un mail de Midorima quien quería hablar con el sobre su nuevo miembro en el equipo, las razones de por qué el tiene las mismas habilidades que Kuroko siendo que estas eran casi imposible de copiar según su punto de vista. Una vez todos los jugadores se habían marchando de la cancha Midorima se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Akashi descansando.

— ¿Cómo es que ese tipo tiene la misma habilidad que Kuroko? —preguntó como siempre serio, el peli verde ya que la situación no le agradaba para nada.

— Shintaro debes saber que no hay diferencias entre sombras, una puede copiar a la otra, pero a Kitetsu le falta mucho para ser igual que Tetsuya es una falta análisis decir que son iguales, aún no es perfecto. —los ojos de Akashi brillaron al hablar, mientras que el otro frunció el ceño por las palabras dichas del pelirrojo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Tenían su mente en blanco solo con las imágenes del partido anterior contra Rakuzan pasaban por las mentes de Takao y Midorima quienes no podían creer que alguien pudiese copiar casi a la perfección a Kuroko, mientras tanto, cada día que pasaba se convertía en victoria de Rakuzan y por supuesto en toda la generación de los milagros tenía su atención en el nuevo juguete de su ex-capitán, aún así el pelinegro estaba siendo duramente analizado por el pelirrojo en cada uno de los partidos en que jugaba.

— No es suficiente, debes hacerlo mejor el próximo partido— regaño el pelirrojo como en los partidos anteriores.

— Hai— como siempre la misma respuesta para su capitán ya que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Con la respiración agitada, cada día más y más intensos entrenamientos para ser a la perfección la sombra del equipo comenzó a pasarle la cuenta al pelinegro quien en uno de sus partidos sus piernas comenzaron a desobedecerle y pronto en el segundo cuarto le era imposible jugar a pesar de todo lo único que quedo en su mente fue el rostro del capitán cuando le llevaron hasta la enfermería… su rostro tenía en esa seriedad algo de molestia por lo sucedido e incluso algo de fastidio pero aún así parecía no perder su tan típica frialdad pues metió a Mayuzumi a la cancha quien por cierto ya se encontraba recuperado de su lesión en la pierna.

— ¡Maldición! se que podía continuar. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! — se reprendía a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba sus piernas, las que ya se estaban recobrando.

La enfermería se mantuvo vacía y sabía muy bien la razón de la reprimenda que le daría el pelirrojo, pero nada de eso le importaba, se recostó viendo el techo de color blanco de la amplia habitación las demás camas vacías todas bien hechas, pero sin nadie ocupándolas, una ventana que no daba a ningún sitio especifico, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le despego la vista de aquella estúpida fuente de luz.

— Kitetsu ¿sabes lo que has hecho? —el pelinegro tragó saliva y bajo aquella mirada azulina. —Te has sobre exigido y ese es el precio que se paga por pedir más de lo que puedes dar, tu cuerpo aún necesita tiempo para poder adaptarse al ritmo del juego— el pelirrojo se calló un momento y luego prosiguió—me hiciste preocupar. —comentó Akashi con un tono de voz algo más suave.

— Lo siento no fue mi intención.

— pero lo has hecho— le miro con el ceño fruncido— es que acaso deseas terminar lesionándote y dejar de jugar? —el otro solo negó con la cabeza. El silencio entre ambos era incomodo, pero un suspiro por parte del chico de ojos bicolor termino por romperlo— no me hagas preocupar más de lo necesario. —posó una de sus manos con cuidado sobre la cabellera color carbón del otro quien sufrió de un sobre salto al sentir aquel cálido contacto sobre él.

— si… —susurró, sintiendo como la sangre iba subiendo por su rostro en forma de un sonrojo y su corazón comenzaba a latir como si de eso dependiese todo el mundo.

¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así? era una de las múltiples de todas similares preguntas que se hacía la segunda sombra de Rakuzan, no obstante a quién le interesaba saber las respuestas de ellas siendo que Akashi y Kitetsu estaban siendo más cercanos que nunca, mañana, tarde y hasta que los entrenamientos terminaban podía permanecer a su lado tan solo con eso se conformaba sin duda jamás había sentido algo parecido por algún otro chico… él era gay y ante el pelirrojo se podía decir que el no era para nada feo.

A pesar de no notarlo se había ganado las muy disimuladas miradas de odio de Mayuzumi quien si bien no lo demostraba en su siempre estoico rostro dentro de sí… Shiro Kitetsu era el primero en su lista de personas que le eran desagradables.

— Hoy le toca limpiar el gimnasio a— Reo hizo un pequeño redoble de tambores que por lo descoordinado que estaba provoco risa en todos menos en el capitán y la antigua sombra. —a… Mayuzumi Chihiro y a —hizo una leve pausa dramática— Shiro Kitetsu! —grito abrazando a los dos chicos en cuestión quienes solo dieron unas miradas, pero nada más. — fuerza— susurro al oído del más bajo de los dos.

— Que quede bien limpio— ordenó el moreno Nebuya mientras salía del gimnasio seguido por el rubio quien se despedía tan animado como siempre.

Quedaron las dos sombras solas en el espacioso gimnasio, el peli plata espero que el capitán abandonara el recinto cuando vio que se alejaba y escucho la puerta cerrarse se abalanzó sobre él pelinegro que tenía el rostro mesclado confusión con un leve sonrojo por la situación en la que estaba con su sempai.

— Esto… Em.… Mayuzumi-sempai—el sonrojo iba creciendo.

— No te creas muy importante.

— ¡eh? de que…

— ¿te crees muy especial por que Akashi te trajo al equipo? —pregunto manteniendo la vista fija en el— " tu juegas para mí y yo te enseñare la pasión que necesitas"—menciono Chihiro lo que causo un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna.

— ¿tu… como… —no era capaz de hablar bien, ¿Cómo sabe las palabras que me dijo Akashi? no había nadie en la azotea ese día, recordó Shiro mientras sus ojos miraban un vacio que crecía con cada palabra de su superior.

— ¿Cómo? por que con esas palabras también me trajo a mí al equipo— respondió

Como podía ser tan frio en aquella situación, la mente del ojiazul no era capaz de reaccionar— tu… yo… no…

— es una advertencia, baja de esa nube que creaste porque tú solo eres el reemplazo del reemplazo del verdadero Kuroko Tetsuya y nunca serás importante para Akashi, eres menos que nada— se levanto de la incómoda posición, acomodó su ropa y se comenzó a alejar sin antes decirle— que te diviertas limpiando.

el tono serio que tenia no cambio ni una sola vez cuando le bajo de la nube en que estaba sentado Shiro si bien siempre tuvo claro que sería el reemplazó oírlo de la verdadera sombra de Rakuzan le dolió tanto que le dejo sumergido en un shock del que los sonidos y el pasar de los minutos no hacía nada más que plantearle más dudas acerca de su estancia en Rakuzan específicamente sus sentimientos por el capitán.

 **Punto de vista: Midorima Shintaro**

Al fin era hora de irse a casa y como todos los días me había quedado hasta tarde practicando mis tiros para poder hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba pero aún así sabía que eso sería casi una Odisea y mucho más ahora con el nuevo miembro que tenia Rakuzan, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Shiro muy contrario al de Kuroko, pensé algo irónico por la situación como podían ser sus nombres tan diferentes y sus habilidades las mismas, aun estaba sorprendido por el pase que sucedió frente a mis ojos en el partido amistoso que me había pedido Akashi hace unas semanas atrás.

— demonios, no me puedo concentrar— me acomode los lentes— si el progreso de Rakuzan sigue así será casi imposible que Seirin u otro equipo tenga alguna oportunidad— dije para mi mismo en voz alta.

comencé a tomar mis cosas ya dispuesto para marcharme a casa, pero no sin antes revisar mi teléfono el cual tenía un mail sin abrir de seguro seria uno del Nanodayo de Takao, pero al parecer mi predicción fue incorrecta el remitente era otro muy diferente: Kuroko Tetsuya

Lo que no todos sabían que si bien cuando el peli celeste salía con Aomine en nuestra época enTeiko también había tenido un amorío conmigo, no es como si el moreno fuera mi amigo para evitar dejarme llevar ante Tetsuya quien fue alguien muy importante, pero eso ya había sucedido hace tiempo y no quería volver a recordar esos momentos pues su relación con el Nanodayo le había curado casi por completo las heridas que traía desde la generación de los milagros. comenzó a leer el mensaje:

 _RE: Kuroko_

 _ASUNTO: urgente_

 _"necesito verte, mañana a las 4. sabes en donde"_

 _ **Flashback**_

— _¿Akashi? —el peli verde asintió mientras que el más bajito le miraba con esos ojos color azul diamante provocando que todo él que le viera quedara prendado de este al instante._

— _no le has visto últimamente?_

— _Es un interrogatorio? —levantó una ceja, aunque no lo demostrase ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse._

 _La primera regla que Tetsuya le puso a él, cuando iniciaron su amistad unas semanas atrás, fue que no le preguntara sobre su relación con los ex integrantes de la generación de los milagros, pero no era un secreto de que él y Akashi tenían algo más profundo que una amistad pero que si bien no se había presentado formalmente como un noviazgo todos tenían la certeza de que su excapitán tenía en sus manos el corazón del adorable Tetsuya._

— _No, pero… es solo que ayer jugamos un amistoso y…—fue interrumpido por el peli celeste_

— _¿me menciono? —pregunto mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá junto a Shintaro._

— _No._

— _Entonces no me incumbe, sabes muy bien que mientras que esa estúpida idea de que no hay nadie más absoluto que él no me pienso meter ni mucho menos intervenir. —un pesado suspiro se arrastro en la sala mientras posaba su mirada en el peli celeste quien estaba bebiendo una malteada de vainilla mientras miraba hacía al frente._

 _Fin del flashback_


	4. Capitulo 3

Punto de vista: Kuroko Tetsuya

— mañana tienen el día libre así que aprovéchenlo— dijo Riko como despedida y todos los miembros de Seirin gritaran de felicidad.

— que harán mañana? chicos—pregunto Koganei alegremente por el día libre ya que no muy a menudo tenían un día de relajo o para ellos. — que dices tú Mitobe! —se quedo callado un momento— estoy de acuerdo será genial—respondió por el otro quien solo asintió como de costumbre.

Tome mis cosas y salí sin ser visto por nadie, últimamente me estaban llegando demasiados rumores sobre un nuevo miembro de Rakuzan que tenía las mismas habilidades que yo, todos los de la generación de los milagros habían oído el rumor y por lo menos debía hacer presencia y dejar en claro que nadie podía arrebatarle su puesto como hombre fantasma ese era lo único que se había llevado de la generación de los milagros, pero aún no sabía con lo que se enfrentaría le inquietaba un poco pero claro que él no dejaría ver que esta algo inseguro, no le daría la satisfacción al pelirrojo de que le viese mal, yo lo había hecho una vez y no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

—eh? Kuroko-cchi también? — preguntó al aire Kise— Me pregunto por qué nos habrá llamado Akashi-cchi.

— Ese bastardo de Akashi nos llamó y ni siquiera llegó temprano. —reclamó Aomine, un sonido salió de los labios de Murasakibara quien comía dulces como de costumbre.

— De hecho, fui yo quien los cito— respondí.

Todos estaban reunidos, pero no había rastro del excapitán quien siempre se hacía notar por una u otra razón estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido mala idea haber llamado a todos cuando simplemente habría podido llamar a Seijuro, pero esa idea le aterrorizaba no podía darse el lujo de flaquear ante él.

Punto de vista: Akashi Seijuro.

La razón en ese instante la había perdido, no tenía la menor idea de cómo ni por qué me encontraba en esta situación debajo de mi se encontraba Chihiro con una expresión totalmente provocadora, su pálido rostro se encontraba sonrojado por la situación y sus ojos color plata se encontraban vidriosos y levemente entre cerrados pidiendo por más y más. Besé con suavidad sus labios pálidos que ahora se encontraban rojos por la intensidad del besó en el que nos encontrábamos, mis manos comenzaron a trazar un camino por debajo de su ropa lo que provocó un leve sobresalto por parte del peli plata, con rapidez saque su camiseta que estorbaba mi visión de su torso pálido igual que su rostro comencé a acariciar con suavidad todo este hasta llegar al final de su abdomen donde sus manos comenzaron a tocar con suavidad mis hombros al sentir ese calor que hace tiempo había olvidado algo dentro de mi comenzó a salir a flote.

— No puedo más— al decir esto sus ojos se abrieron sin decir nada solo asintió dándome total libertad en su cuerpo.

Chihiro Mayuzumi había sido el primer reemplazante de Kuroko en todos los ámbitos de mi vida, no era ser cruel… se lo dije y advertí cuando se me confesó, le dije que no podía corresponderle pues nunca tendría espacio para nadie en mi corazón, pero últimamente el acercamiento con Kitetsu a dejado algo en mí que me hace pensar que él sería mucho mejor reemplazante de mi Tetsuya que Chihiro.

— asegúrate de dejar cerrado cuando salgas— ordené mientras me arreglaba la ropa para irme al encuentro marcado por Tetsuya.

Punto de vista: Kuroko Tetsuya

La espera no duro mucho más ya que el pelirrojo hizo su campante entrada como siempre todos le quedaron viendo, nuestras miradas se encontraron en un fugaz momento, pero lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en que me ardía demasiado el coraje… sabía perfectamente a que estaba jugando Akashi, también sabía por qué había llegado tarde y esa pequeña y diminuta marca en su cuello me lo confirmaba.

— ¿Alguien planea comenzar a hablar? — preguntó Akashi

— ese debería decirlo yo, Akashi-kun… por qué debo enterarme de algo por simples rumores y no me lo dicen— mi tono monótono se estaba quebrando me detuve antes de que todos se diesen cuenta.

— ¿a qué te refieres Kuroko-cchi? —preguntó Ryouta algo confundido.

— ¿a qué te refieres Tetsuya? —el pelirrojo respondió con otra interrogante en sus ojos podía ver esa pisca de superioridad— si no eres capaz de explicar lo que sucede y que es lo que te tiene tan inquieto no podremos ayudarte… —calmo el ex capitán de Teiko.

Todos permanecieron en silencio ya que las miradas entre la Akashi y yo, se veía que no era agradable para nadie lo que había en su interior, tenía deseos incontrolables de matarle, pero a la vez algo más que mi cordura me lo impedía mis recuerdos sobre lo nuestro me hacían quererle a pesar de lo cruel que había sido conmigo aún no podía dejar de sentir algo tan intenso como lo que había sentido hace algún tiempo.

— no tengo mucho tiempo y no hay nada de qué preocuparse Tetsuya— dijo antes de regresar por donde había aparecido.

No espere que se fuera por completo y también regrese por donde vine estaba molesto intentaba no parecerlo aun así por dentro la sangre me hervía y sentía explotaría en cualquier momento si no salía de ese lugar, comencé a caminar decidí ir a algún Maji para despejar mi mente de tantos nefastos recuerdos que me inundaban la mente.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que me relaje por completo y retome mi tan acostumbrada seriedad, estaba saliendo cuando un recuerdo de mi infancia me inundo por completo… era aquella figura por la cual había llorado una inmensidad en mi niñez… no podía ser… no podía seguir igual que siempre como si… como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre él.

POV. SHIRO KITETSU

Al fin casi tres horas después termine de limpiar el piso del gimnasio ya que el imbécil de Mayuzumi me había dejado solo porque no le agradó a demás de darme un sermón que no entendí pero que de todas maneras me hizo sentir mal por el hecho de ser su reemplazante y la forma que me dijo que Akashi nunca me tomaría en serio al fin pude irme a casa a descansar, en el camino había muchas personas, pero nadie que llamase mi atención por lo que simplemente decidí ponerme mis audífonos y tratar de ignorar a todo el mundo pero en ese momento escuche:

— ¿viste el partido ayer de Seirin contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi? —comentó alguien por la calle.

— si fue algo muy intenso… — seguí caminando y las voces se dejaron de oír.

— ¿Seirin? me preguntó por qué será que no puede verlos jugar —susurre para mi mismo— de todos modos, debo estar preparado para lo que se viene —continúe mi camino.

Al llegar a casa me saludó mi abuela, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era muy pequeño por lo que soy incapaz de recordarles, no he tenido padres fijos por unos años mis tíos se hicieron con mi cuidado y ahora mis abuelos me cuidaban.

—Kitetsu que bueno que llegas te he traído los pasteles que te gustan tantos. — dijo mostrando unos pastelitos con forma de pollo y de sabor limón.

— Tu abuela los fue a buscar a tu tienda favorita— comentó mi abuelo mientras leía el periódico.

Tras pasar un momento con mis abuelos decidí dirigirme a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama un rato pensando en la actitud de Akashi y luego en la de Mayuzumi era ahora cuando necesitaba un consejo no tenía a quién recurrir, me sentí solo y por primera vez la soledad lleno mi mente, aunque creí recordar haberme sentido así de perdido tan solo un par de veces que no me apetecía recordar.

— cariño alguien vino a verte— escuche la voz de mi abuela llamarme desde la otra parte de la casa — ¡ven a recibirlo como corresponde! —ordeno.

Me dirigí rápidamente hasta el salón recibidor donde vi a uno de mis compañeros de equipo, me sorprendió de ver Reo a pesar de que siempre había sido agradable conmigo no esperaba verle jamás en mi casa pues nuestra relación no era más que un compañerismo, pero allí estaba… en mi casa me sentí algo desorientado por lo que sucedía aun así me acerqué con una sonrisa algo fingida.

— Hola Mibuchi-sempai ¿sucedió algo?

— Nada importante, pero Sei-chan nos encargo que te vigilásemos —contesto como si nada con su típica sonrisa.

— está bien si desea podemos ir a mi cuarto para charlar un momento —propuse a lo que solo me comenzó a seguir.

Volvimos a mi cuarto, tenía todo ordenado por lo que fue más simple y menos vergonzoso que el sempai entrase en el, ambos nos sentamos en el suelo alfombrado y quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo me quede viendo el techo hasta que Reo habló interrumpiendo ese silencio.

— Que ordenado, me gusta— dijo el sempai mientras se acomodaba en el piso junto a mi —tiene un toque muy original, tradicional por fuera y dentro algo muy moderno.

— gracias, supongo… sempai puedo… preguntarle algo? — dije dudoso.

— claro, puedes preguntar lo que sea. —sonrió con amabilidad

— ¿Mayuzumi-sempai y yo somos diferentes? —no le vi a la cara me avergoncé e incluso mi tono de voz no era el mismo del habitual puesto que sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con normalidad

— pues si sois muy diferentes, en lo físico y en lo emocional con Mayuzumi jamás podría hablar como lo hago contigo, pero si te refieres en la cancha no existe la mínima coincidencia en su forma de juego. —contesto Mibuchi muy seguro de su respuesta.

No sabía con exactitud si esa respuesta me debía hacer sentir mejor, pero me tranquilizaba algo en mi interior… saber que no solo era el reemplazante del verdadero reemplazante del hombre fantasma.

Mientras los días comenzaba a pasar la confusión en la cabeza del joven pelinegro no cesaba, la conducta del capitán y de su superior siempre llamaban su atención pero era incapaz hacer algo simplemente se había dedicado a ser el mejor para que él pelirrojo por lo menos en el equipo se fijase en el, había tomado todo lo que podía de las técnicas del hombre fantasma pero eso no me era suficiente para seguir creciendo debía saber que había más allá de ser el reemplazante de Mayuzumi.


	5. Capitulo 4

POV. SHIRO KITETSU.

En los últimos días solo había estado en la banca por decisión del entrenador y sugerencia de Akashi, sentía en gran diferencia en la actitud del capitán eso me provocaba algo de molestia y un dolor en el pecho, ¿no podía entender que pretendía si él quería a vencer a todos por qué me mandaba a la banca? No pude experimentar ganarle a Touo y solo pasé inadvertido en la banca, era aburrido solo mirar ahora solo quedaba un partido contra Seirin y desde luego tenia prohibición de asistir por parte del capitán como siempre.

— Akashi-kun ¿crees que pueda jugar en el próximo partido? digo… he mejorado considerablemente.

— Ya tengo decidido a los titulares, además te prohibí ver los partidos de Seirin. —no me miro, solo apreté mis puños no podía hacer nada. — ahora vete a casa— ordenó.

— si…

Tome mis cosas de entrenamiento para marcharme sentí una leve punzada en el pecho, pero seguí adelante mi mente era incapaz de comprender el modo de hacer las cosas del capitán pero no quería desobedecerle, me plantee una que otra estúpida idea en la mente mas la primera y principal era que ya no era de utilidad ya que Mayuzumi se encontraba totalmente recuperado lo que me provocaba leves dolores de cabeza y una molestia, es decir, soy mucho mejor que él… puedo competir contra el mismo jugador número 11 de Seirin. Aún sin entrenar seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos que después de media hora Akashi o Reo me obligaban a marcharme.

— Shiro-kun ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa? —preguntó con amabilidad el más alto mientras me miraba con esa típica sonrisa.

— Quiero entrenar, quiero sentirme útil…—hablé en un susurro tan inaudible que nadie pudo escucharme a excepción de mi, sentí que parte de mi voluntad ya no era la misma que antes de jugar baloncesto.

Antes me sentía completo aún sin tener aquella anhelada y sobrevaluada pasión que toda persona necesita, ahora sentía que en cada ámbito debía ser visto por Akashi que necesitaba su aprobación para saber si estaba en lo correcto o no, ya no era capaz de ver por mi mismo mis avances era como si ya no confiase en mis instintos solo creía en su palabra.

— ¿Cómo dices? —la voz de Reo me sacó de mis tortuosos pensamientos

— Quiero entrenar— mencione si hacer caso al resto. — ¿no puedo? también soy parte del equipo, aunque no juegue quiero entrenar—deje mi bolso en el banco para entrenar junto a ellos, pude sentir la gélida mirada de Akashi en mi espalda decidí no hacerle caso y comenzar a entrenar con el resto.

POV. AKASHI SEIJURO.

En todo el tiempo que Kitetsu ha estado en el equipo ha mejorado de una manera casi aterradora, tanto que si le seguía poniendo en el equipo como había pensando anteriormente seria lo contrario a lo que tenia planificado, sus habilidades no eran las misma que Mayuzumi… no él era el mismo Tetsuya que una vez conoció en Teiko, era incapaz de diferenciarles en su manera de juego e incluso en los entrenamientos no sentía ver a otra persona que no fuese el peli celeste, tal vez esa fue la primera razón para concederle la camiseta con el 16 de Rakuzan.

— Quiero entrenar… ¿no puedo? también soy parte del equipo, aunque no juegue quiero entrenar— le mire quizá con esa misma determinación había en él era la que tenía Kuroko cuando le conocí, sonrió al recordar su época en Teiko.

— está bien, estoy de buen humor y dejare que entrenes junto a los demás aun así no harás que cambie de opinión con respecto al juego contra Seirin— mencione mientras continuaba con mi serie.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que entre Shiro? se ve que se esfuerza bastante para estar al nivel que le pides. — preguntó Reo, me detuve un poco en lo que estaba haciendo para contestarle.

—No basta con esforzarse, aún le falta— hable fuerte para que todos escucharan, o mejor dicho para que la nueva sombra escuchara, sus ojos azules como el inmenso mar parecían quebrarse en una tempestad, pero solo aparto la mirada para seguir en lo que estaba.

Después de mis palabras todos continuaron en lo que estaban con excepción de Mayuzumi quien ya había terminado y me miraba con necesidad, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba hablar a Reo con Hayama mientras hacían abdominales, me levante para ir a cambiarme de ropa en los vestuarios me estaba cambiando cuando sentí la puerta abrirse mire de reojo era mi segundo Tetsuya.

— Akashi-san ¿Por qué no puedo jugar? hasta ahora he estado muy paciente viendo desde la banca, pero sabes que soy mucho mejor que Mayuzumi-sempai.

— como dije hace un rato, no basta con ser bueno tienes que ser el mejor y para mí no lo eres, Kitetsu— le mire directamente a los ojos pude notar algo de desconcierto en ese azul tan bonito que tenía, al parecer quería decir algo me comencé a acercar a él mientras estaba desconcertado, tome su barbilla y robe un beso pude ver sus ojos abrirse de par en par cuando introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, nunca me había parecido tan atractivo como me parecía en este momento lo atraje hasta mi y sentí su corazón latiendo con rapidez y fuerza contra mi pecho.

De un empujón me apartó y acabó el beso— …

— no era lo que querías Kitetsu ¿Acaso no era esa la pasión que estabas buscando? —pregunté, pero él ya se había marchado lo más rápido posible de los vestuarios.

Termine de vestirme y regrese con los chicos que aún estaban terminando la serie de ejercicios que le había dado día una mirada buscando al pelinegro quien no estaba en ningún lado al parecer se había marchado, me sentí algo mosqueado por esa actitud tan…. le di una mirada a Chihiro y luego me acerqué hasta el grupo que quedaba.

— Una vez que terminen se pueden marchar, es una orden —hablé — Chihiro ven conmigo— ordené mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los vestuarios lugar típico en donde sucedían nuestros encuentros.

Una vez más en los vestuarios, esta vez me senté esperando que el hiciese su trabajo, me miro a los ojos y luego solo se acercó a mí para comenzar con una lluvia de besos y caricias por todo mi rostro, luego por mi cuerpo entero.

 _Mientras tanto en Seirin_

Faltaba menos de una semana para el que seria el gran día, si todo iba según el plan de Riko ganarían sin lugar a dudas ya que habían estado trabajando para eso y no dejarían que se desperdiciase, menos ahora que la luz y sombra de su equipo habían desarrollado nuevas habilidades que sin duda podrían derrotar a un titán inalcanzable como lo era Rakuzan sin duda sería algo digno de ver algo que todos desearían no perderse por que sin duda esta vez había algo diferente en todos los jugadores del equipo, y eso era que cada uno de ellos hasta el jugador que siempre estaba en la cancha hasta el más simple relevo sabía que a pesar de ser imposible el dúo imparable de luz y sombra de este equipo lo lograrían a pesar de todo lo que tenían en contra.

Aunque la castaña también estaba evaluando la posibilidad de que el misterioso jugador número 16 apareciese en escena en ese caso tenía una estrategia armada contra él, pero el misterioso jugador no se estaba apareciendo mucho en los últimos partidos de Rakuzan y todo eso le ponía un poco insegura de lo incierto, a pesar de eso ella tenía fe en sus jugadores.

— Bien pueden irse, asegúrense de descansar bien, deben cuidarse para no lesionarse o lastimarse recuerden que se acerca el gran día— alzó la voz la única chica del gimnasio.

Todos respondieron al unisonó— Hai— con mucho respeto hacia la castaña quien sabía muy bien cómo hacerse notar cuando algo no le parecía.

La luz y sombra de Seirin salieron juntos para ir a comer un poco o tomarse un batido de vainilla para celebrar sus nuevas habilidades incluso su posible victoria, aunque no había nada seguro tenían esperanza la que crecía con fervor por derrotar Akashi que ambos tenían a pesar de sus motivos totalmente opuestos.

— Oe, Kuroko. ¿sucede algo? —preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kagami-kun? —contesto el otro.

— estas más callado que de costumbre. —afirmo el pelirrojo ya que a pesar no de conocer hace poco al peli celeste sabia diferenciar sus silencios habituales y este era más diferente que de costumbre.

— Solo pienso —la voz monótona de Kuroko parecía incluso más gélida que de costumbre.

— sobre el partido o lo del otro día? —el pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo y soltó la duda que tenía en su interior.

 _Flashback_

Ese día como de costumbre al finalizar su entrenamiento, habían ido a comprar unos batidos y unas hamburguesas para luego ir a casa de Kagami para hacer lo que las parejas hacen cuando están solos. no obstante, el silencio de la noche que se encontraba acompañada con letreros fluorescentes de la gran metrópoli lo que harían de esta una hermosa noche, la expresión de más bajo era distinta parecía pensativo e incluso algo molesto por algo.

— Oe, Kuroko ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kagami parando en frente de la puerta de su departamento.

Ambos sabían que la relación se había desgastado al final de todo estaba acabando, pero no Taiga no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido a pesar de que todo había comenzado tan fugazmente no sabía que pensar sobre lo que le sucedía al chico de los pases fantasma quien parecía a veces tan distante con él como si impusiese una especie de barrera entre ambos.

— Lo lamento Kagami-kun… pero no puedo seguir con lo nuestro— se lamentó la sombra de Seirin sujetando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta mientras sus hombros se levantaban con algo de frustración hacía si mismo— créeme que lo intente, intente estar contigo… lo juro… pero las cosas han cambiado… me he estado viendo con alguien que me importa mucho y no puedo seguir contigo— la mirada color celeste agua del muchacho estaba perdida en el suelo.

— No te preocupes, Kuroko… todo está bien— el pelirrojo trato de tranquilizarle, aunque la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer.

 _Fin del flashback_

— es sobre el partido, pero… quiero pedirte algo… — sus ojos se encontraron y Taiga sintió como un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda. — Kagami-kun… olvida que me viste llorar no puedo soportar que alguien me vea en una situación como esa… — Tetsuya miro hacía la ventana algo avergonzado, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía con amabilidad.

—no te preocupes, Kuroko, recuerda que sigo siendo tú luz y amigo— tranquilizó el tigre a pesar de a veces ser algo torpe respecto a ciertas cosas era un buen amigo después de todo.

— gracias Kagami-kun— le dio una mirada y luego siguió mirando por la ventana como si recordase algunas cosas justo en ese momento con el pasar de las personas por aquel vidrio.

Tras unos minutos más en el Maji decidieron marcharse a sus respectivos hogares mañana habría un largo entrenamiento y debían tener sus mentes libres del cansancio, mientras caminaba a casa Kuroko mantuvo la esperanza de encontrase con aquella persona tan especial que había sido el capitán de Rakuzan alguna vez en su vida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y se encontraban a la espera de ese día en que derrotarían a Rakuzan costase lo que costase era lo que tenían propuesto la luz y sombra de Seirin quienes a pesar de su ruptura como novios seguían siendo buenos amigos.

POV. SHIRO KITETSU.

Mi mente seguía dando vueltas al beso que Akashi-kun me había dado y cada vez que lo recordaba mi corazón latía con fuerza y me hacía sentirme avergonzado, nunca le había pasado con los demás chicos que había conocido o mejor dicho el chico con el que salí anteriormente…

— Akashi-kun… por favor déjeme jugar— pedí por enésima vez.

— no, Kitetsu… si te apareces por allí estas fuera del equipo— el pelirrojo elevo el tono de la voz mientras que el pelinegro solo apretó sus puños por la impotencia que sentía.

— Es que acaso no quiere ganar— le grite mientras que él solo me ignoraba y se iba, pero no sin antes darme su respuesta.

— _no es de tú incumbencia._

Tenía razón sus razones tenía para no quererme ese día y si no me quería en el equipo para jugar en su equipo le desobedecería en lo de no asistir al partido aunque me quitase del equipo y de mi lugar en el equipo quería ver que era lo que no se me permitía ver de esa sombra la cual era comparado constantemente por los ojos de Akashi Seijuro.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hoy era el día en que se demostraría si los duros entrenamientos de ambos equipos darían resultado, ambos equipos en cancha esperando con ansia el lanzamiento del balón para comenzar, los ojos heterocromaticos del capitán de Rakuzan se encontraron con los ojos azul diamante de la sombra de Seirin.

Con el sonido del silbato y el balón en el aire comenzó el partidos que tanto Seirin como Rakuzan no se dejarían vencer, aunque solo podía haber un solo un ganador en la cancha, a pesar del equipo de Akashi estaba compuesto por tres reyes sin corona y una sombra, Seirin estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para demostrar que ellos habían llegado alto para no caer, todo parecía que la victoria seria únicamente para el pelirrojo con heterocromía, pero en los dos últimos cuartos Kuroko Tetsuya dejo ver su nuevo y recientemente ojo del emperador lo que se facilito gracias al realentamiento que hizo Furihata para que la sombra pudiera recuperarse por completo además de la entrada que había tenido Kagami a la zona. Nuevamente el sonido del silbato sonó mostrando un resultado inesperado, Seirin había ganado mientras que el capitán de Rakuzan había quedado en shock, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que Tetsuya su antigua sombra anotando el punto decisivo, probó el amargo sabor de la derrota a manos de una persona importante para él.

Lo que en celebración daba Seirin era motivo de amargura en los otros jugadores quienes no esperaban aquel ataque tan feroz de los jugadores del equipo rival, su error no sabía desde donde abordarlo, pero algo pasaba por la mente de uno de ellos. "Si Shiro hubiese jugado el empate hubiese sido seguro" el dueño de esos pensamientos no era nadie más que Nebuya Eikichi, uno de los tres reyes sin corona que se encontraba en Rakuzan, pero se los calló por una buena razón quizá incomprensible para alguien más que él.

 _En los camarines de Rakuzan_

Todos se estaban cambiando su uniforme de juego por la otra más abrigada, ninguno fue capaz de decir una palabra por temor a la reacción de su capitán quien estaba sentado sin hacer nada más que mirar a un punto fijo.

— Akashi, nos vamos — preguntó el pelinegro de ojos violetas.

— si pueden irse, me quiero quedar un momento a solas— la voz seria con que dijo sus palabras provoco que todos se estremecieran dejándole solo para que pensase en lo que quisiese.

Cuando todos se habían ido dejando solo al capitán consigo mismo, unas lagrimas fugases no tardaron en aparecer impotencia y rabia se habían mezclado en la forma de tristeza miro hacía el suelo sin esperar que nadie fuese en su busca y menos que alguien le propinara afecto en ese momento.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse para luego sentir el cálido contacto con el cuerpo de quien no veía el rostro por un momento pensó en la sombra de su equipo, pero luego vio el uniforme de Seirin y comprendió quien era en realidad lo que le alegro un poco a pesar de todo.

— Era necesario— susurro al oído Tetsuya mientras que Seijuro solo se aferro más contra él mientras el otro solo correspondía al abrazó de la manera más cálida que pudo.

Las miradas se entrelazaron para dar pasó a un besó torpe… pero que el pasar de los segundos se fue intensificando, se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire perdido, pero para luego continuar y esta vez las manos inquietas de ambos tocaban con suavidad cada parte del otro como si de eso dependiese sus vidas.

 **POV. SHIRO KITETSU.**

Vi todo el partido desde las gradas el desempeño de ambos equipos había sido bastante bueno sobre todo el de Seirin y la actitud de Akashi me sorprendió por un momento parecía una persona diferente como si hubiese cambiado toda su manera de ser en un instante y su manera de juego era diferente ya no era agresiva si no que era algo más desequilibrada. Espere a que alguno apareciera pues no sabía cuál era el vestuario o mejor dicho no deseaba tener que lidiar con mi retirada del equipo por haber desobedecido una orden absoluta.

Al fin aparecieron y no puede hacer otra cosa que no fuese disculparme. —lo siento…

— No… es… importante —la mirada perdida de todos solo me recalcaba su derrotaba había sido bastante particular e importante para todos.

— Akashi ya se marcho? —pregunté sin parecer tan obvio de mi deseo de estar con él.

— no está en los camerinos— me aleje hacía donde estaban los camerinos.

Mi ansiedad me carcomía por dentro, la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver una imagen que provocó que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, tal vez mi corazón o los sentimientos por Akashi que tenia clavados en mi me dolían como si fuese una astilla en el dedo sentí que si seguía viendo me rompería allí en el pasillo, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos amenazando que las lagrimas saldrían, aunque quería escapar no podía estaba en shock nada procesaba en mi mente.

No desperté hasta que unos minutos después sentí el abrazó de alguien por mi espalda, las lagrimas ya habían caído y seguían cayendo unas a otras sin detenerse, no vi quien fue el que me abrazó y cubrió los ojos para llevarme lejos del camerino.

 **POV. MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO.**

Sabía muy bien lo que Shiro se encontraría al ir a los camerinos ya que a lo lejos había visto a la mata de pelo celeste acercándose a este, le siguió por puro instinto tampoco es como si sus compañeros fuesen a notarle, al frente de él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo quizá se vio como un espejo.

 _Flashback_

La primera vez que me confesé a Seijuro este me lo dejo muy en claro que no deseaba nada con nadie, pero acepto tener algo conmigo por mera diversión ya que a pesar de no conocerle muy bien sabia que el pelirrojo era del tipo de persona que solo jugaba y utilizaba a todos como sus marionetas y esa también fue la primera vez que me sentí roto, por cada vez que Seijuro dijo mal mi nombre o mejor dicho ignorándolo y pensando solo en Tetsuya como si el nombre del chico se tratara de una enfermedad que con tan solo nombrarle la dolencia se desvaneciera.

 _Fin del flashback_

Y como si de un espejo se tratara me vi reflejado cada vez que derrame unas lagrimas en silencio por su causa, sintiéndome que no valía nada, como si de mí mismo se tratara avancé y lo abrace a quien en ese momento era mi propio reflejo, cubrí sus ojos con delicadeza y le lleve hasta otro lugar, esperando en la oscuridad hasta que la pareja se alejara, mientras que el pelinegro se calmaba lo tenía encerrado entre mis brazos y de vez en cuanto me veía a mí mismo, un deseo incontrolable de consolarme apareció en mi interior.

Las manos del menor se encontraban sobre sus ojos mientras que ahogados suspiros y lagrimas caían, las aparte con delicadeza levante con una de mis manos su barbilla y me acerque a sus labios para luego posarlos sobre los del quien aún seguía derramando lagrimas, besé a esa persona pensando en mi, en cómo me sentía cada vez que me sucedía algo parecido.

— Vamos— dije mientras tomaba su mano y le llevaba al camerino el cual se encontraba vacío. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con pestillo para asegurar ninguna interrupción— ¿amas a Akashi? —pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta— pues yo fui tocado por él, así que si lo haces conmigo de alguna manera también lo harás con él —no hubo resistencia alguna mientras que sus ojos vidriosos solo me miraron curiosos.

Le recosté sobre la banca que había dentro de la habitación, abrí su camisa del uniforme para poder ver mucho mejor aquel torso pálido que estaba frente a mí le quite el pantalón dejando ver su bóxer de color azul que traía puestos, besé nuevamente esos labios y comencé con el trabajo de preparación para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que el ya tenía experiencia en el sexo con hombres, así que lentamente fui introduciendo mi masculinidad dentro de él quien solo arqueo la espalda por reflejo, luego de unos minutos para que se acostumbrara comencé a moverme lentamente le mire nuevamente pero ya no era yo si no que era Shiro en todo su esplendor sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro sonrojado provocó que me comenzara a mover más rápido para seguir viendo ese sensual rostro y escuchar los gemidos que salían de sus labios junto a un hilo de saliva, como pudo se aferro a mi cuello para acomodarse pero con las embestidas cada vez más frecuentes poco caso tuvo lo que para mí fue ideal para marcar un besó en su cuello, y morder el lóbulo de su oreja lo que provoco en él un pequeño sobresalto.

Una vez que acabamos, no hubo muchas palabras deje que se vistiera para abrir la puerta y marcharnos en silencio ¿Qué podía decir? te follé porque me vi a mi mismo y quería consolarme, por favor eso sonaría raro hasta para alguien como yo, tan solo preferí mantenerme en silencio para evitar más el incomodo momento.

 **POV. SHIRO KITETSU.**

No entendía lo que sucedía con mi mente primero mi corazón dolía y luego Mayuzumi quien según todos me odia, había tenido sexo conmigo y por consecuencia tuve sexo con Akashi de una manera sonaba como el beso indirecto que causo furor hace un par de año atrás cuando alguien que te gustaba bebía de algo y luego tú de la misma un besó indirecto, pero en mi situación sexo indirecto.

Mi mente estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la nada posible y existente en ese momento, si bien no me desagrado el contacto con Mayuzumi me sentía un poco incomodo con ello en este momento quería escapar estar en casa y quedarme en la cama. Al Llegar a casa ya era bastante tarde y no había nadie en la entrada a casa o eso pensé estaba a punto de entrar al salón hasta que escuché la voz de mi abuelo en una de las bancas de la entrada.

— ¿estabas en el partido de tu escuela? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

— Si, fue estupendo un partido inolvidable —contesté mientras miraba hacía otro lado la derrota por causa de Akashi fue algo que no se olvidaría tan pronto. — Perdieron sin mi ayuda el nivel del otro equipo no les pudieron hacer frente —trate de permanecer con la voz monótona de siempre.

— Algo lamentable, pensé que ese equipo no hacía más que ganar —comentó a la vez que me colocaba una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Eso es lo que pensé, pero, aunque seas el mejor nunca es suficiente. —tan solo repetí las palabras que había escuchado decir al capitán.

— Bueno son cosas que suceden no siempre se gana pierde, aun así, deberías ser cuidadoso con lo que haces —con su dedo índice toco mi cuello —recuerda que debes ser cuidadoso no creo que quieras volver a pasar lo que sucedió en estados unidos.

— Yo… no… solo…

— solo recuerda, cuidado en quien confías. —me acaricio el cabello y luego se despido para ir a dormir.

Entre en el baño de mi cuarto y revise mi cuello tenía una mancha violeta y no era solo una si no que en mi pecho también tenía un montón, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me las hizo Mayuzumi, me estremecí por completo al recordar su tacto sobre mi cuerpo mordí mi labio inferior mientras me apoyaba en el lavabo yo no vi a Akashi solo vi a Mayuzumi, me sentía completo con tan solo pensar que quizá el fuese diferente… quizá por que el era una sombra como yo me comprendía bien.

 _algunos días después._

 **POV. MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO.**

Me había acercado un poco más a Shiro tan solo con la excusa del sexo indirecto pero no estaba siendo como había pensado, ya ni siquiera había estado con el pelirrojo tan solo quería pasar tiempo con Shiro nos habíamos comenzado a conocer un poco más… lo que le gustaba lo que no, sobre él sobre mi había comprendido que no necesitaba ninguna luz ni pasión en mi vida más la que sentía por aquel chico dulce y amable que parecía tan frágil aunque era bastante fuerte cuando quería, a menudo me encontraba mirándole solo a él me gustaba esa manera de relacionarse con los demás la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando se daba cuenta de que le estaba observando y esa linda sonrisa que me dedicaba cuando me pillaba haciéndolo, lo de Akashi paso a otro plano y hace algún tiempo que no usaba la patética excusa de que me había acostado con él.

— ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más tarde hoy? —hable en un susurró para que solo él me oyera.

— No… yo… — no le deje continuar

— vamos— le rogué hasta hace unos días no había querido hacer nada más que unos estaba algo enfadado por las marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo aun así aquí estaba nuevamente ese silencio que no impedía ni autorizaba nada en concreto.

Las caricias que le propinaba eran solo nuestras eran algo de lo cual no necesitábamos la aprobación de nadie solo nos necesitábamos a los dos… dos sombras sin una luz me di cuenta de que tan solo éramos dos personas que no importaba lo que un pelirrojo arrogante dijese tan solo nosotros podíamos llegar a conocernos en nuestra totalidad.

 **POV. KUROKO TETSUYA.**

En todo el tiempo que llevo enamorándome únicamente creo haber sentido algo fuerte por alguien fue en mi infancia cuando entre a Teiko recuerdo que fue la primera vez que pensé que sentía amor por alguien y que eso se mesclaba con el deporte que amo con intensidad… Akashi Seijuro era un chico implacable que sin duda se esforzaba por lo que quería además de poseer una mirada que al posarse con la mía provocaba un sonrojo en mis mejillas, quería ser su centro de atención pues él era capaz de verme a pesar de entre invisible en la multitud no me apartaba la vista y esos extraños sentimientos que poseía comenzaron a salir a flote cuando comencé a conocerle.

Quizá ese era mi mejor recuerdo del, de mi época en Teiko tenía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos la vez que conocí a los chicos de la generación de los milagros, la vez que entre por primera vez en la cancha, las jugadas que realizaba con Aomine-kun, los días que debía vigilar a Kise-kun, los días en que estábamos reunidos en el almuerzo y nuestros entrenamientos solo forman parte del pasado y ahora desconozco de mi futuro… pero sé que haber ganado la Winter cup me abrió paso a algo más grande e importante.

Mis sentimientos por Akashi han parecían no haber cambiado antes pensaba que mi amor por el era un tan simple capricho por las ansias de ganar y demostrar que no era la simple sombra que solo podía dar pases… y ese día luego de que nos besamos en el camerino de Rakuzan lo entendí por más que le odie ese odio era equivalente a mi amor por él aunque siempre terminábamos mal luego de un tiempo como había pasado esta vez volvíamos a estar enamorados el uno del otro.


	7. Capitulo 6

**POV. SHIRO KITETSU.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el sempai y yo habíamos empezado algo no tenía nombre, pero estaba feliz de tener a alguien a quien confiar mis secretos y charlar… alguien que me apreciara por ser yo y no tan solo una copia… una imitación de una sombra a quien jamás podía reemplazar puesto que éramos dos personas en otras sintonías.

—Akashi-san estoy listo termine mi serie…— me acerque a donde estaba.

 **POV. AKASHI SEIJURO.**

Últimamente había visto un acercamiento entre mi antigua sombra y la nueva, lo que me estaba causando cuidado si había un complot en mí contra, no tendría nada con que protegerme había perdido lo que era algo inaceptable tenía el mando algo inestable si Kitetsu decidía pedir un cambio de capitán estaba totalmente seguro de que los demás lo apoyarían debía hacer algo para impedir que algo así sucediese.

—voy saliendo mañana regreso a la misma hora… capitán— estaba tomando sus cosas de la banca cuando decidí interponerme en este instante no podía seguir con esto.

— Debemos hablar Kitetsu… siéntate— le ordené, el solo guardo silencio y se sentó un poco confundido. —no tienes ningún deber de hablar con él si no lo deseas—le deje en claro.

— Yo hablo con el sempai porque me agrada, no es de su incumbencia lo que haga o no en mi tiempo libre, capitán—hablo con una tranquilidad que parecía ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

— se sobre lo suyo, no es apropiado que— no me dejo continuar.

— que no es apropiado? —sus ojos me miraban con algo de enfado. —no te incumbe Akashi, es totalmente ajeno al equipo puedes ser tan absoluto como quieras en este gimnasio, pero en la vida de los demás no tienes derecho a meterte en ellas— se acerco para desafiarme.

— crees que eres especial para él, no pasas de ser su juguete si quieres que te lo demuestre ven hoy por la tarde te demostrare lo que digo, ven a los vestuarios por la tarde— sonreí con superioridad, sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era algo arriesgado y no podía dejar que algo como un motín.

 **POV. SHIRO KITETSU.**

Tras la charla con Akashi había decidido iba a aclarar la "relación" que tenia con Mayuzumi no deseaba sentirme confuso menos tras las palabras del capitán, estaba seguro de que Mayuzumi era el único no me mentiría jamás a pesar de todo él era un buen chico que no quería verme salir lastimado por lo que me hacía sentir mejor ante las palabras del capitán; llegué a casa no haría caso al pelirrojo y caer en su juego sabía muy bien lo que pretendía Mayuzumi tras ver que el capitán me acorraló me lleno de preguntas le conté lo que me había dicho me dijo que el no haría nada de eso y que se marcharía temprano… que no tuviera dudas sobre lo nuestro me fui tranquilo a casa sin embargo había algo en mi mente que me perturbaba no sabía muy bien de que se trataba aun así allí estaba clavado como una espina.

 _ **Sueño**_

 _Desperté en mi habitación, miré a todos lados no había nada fuera de lo normal pero el sonido del balón en la cancha llamó mi atención comencé a acercarme hasta donde provenía aquel ruido por más que intentaba hallarlo no llegaba a ningún sitio hasta que por la oscuridad apareció una luz y con esta una puerta que conducía a un salón repleto de espejos comencé a caminar hacía uno de los espejos:_

— _qué raro—comente mientras me acercaba más._

 _Al mirarme en el espejo que se encontraba justo al frente de mi, vi a al jugador número 11 de Seirin… comencé a retroceder en un fallido intento de escape muy pronto me encontré de frente con otro espejo donde lo que reflejaba era la imagen de Mayuzumi, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y luego las palabras desde lo más escondido de mi sique que decían._

— _**SOLO ERES EL REEMPLAZÓ DEL REEMPLAZÓ.**_ _—repetía con fuerza mientras que yo solo cubría mis oídos en un intento patético de callar aquellas molestas palabras y repetía como un mantra_

 **esto no es real, no es real… yo soy… mejor que todos ellos… yo…**

— _ **Es enserio y si eres tan bueno porque has estado en la banca todo este tiempo**_ _—preguntó la voz mientras en los espejos aparecía cada vez que estuve en la banca, cada vez que le rogué a Akashi que me dejase jugar—_ _ **es que no lo vez… solo eras un reemplazante, jamás serás alguien para ninguno de ellos**_ _— las imágenes de todos en el equipo aparecían en cada unos de los infinitos espejos—_ _ **no eres nadie… SOLO EL REEMPLAZÓ DEL REEMPLAZÓ.**_

Desperté con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, además de los puños apretados por el enfado y tristeza que tenía realmente odiaba al jugador número 11 e incluso a Mayuzumi… ya no quería ser el reemplazó de nadie no quería ser confundido con nadie ni mucho menos seguir con la reputación de ser el reemplazo del reemplazo del jugador fantasma de Teiko, solo quería marcharme dejar de ser solo una sombra deseaba demostrar que era capaz de ser una luz, un salvador tan bueno o mucho mejor que Akashi, pero para eso necesitaba salir de esta preparatoria, marcharme a donde me necesitasen y donde solo yo pudiese salvarles.

— Buenos días, joven Shiro su abuelo me dijo que deseaba tener una charla conmigo. —saludó el director, un hombre de edad ya avanzada.

— Así es, bueno quería hablar sobre la posibilidad de trasladarme a otra preparatoria.

— Lo siento, pero tan cerca de finalizar el año no puedo permitirlo, piense que solo faltan menos de tres semanas para finalizar el año y no tendría ningún sentido que se trasladase, como el alumno más joven de primer año aún con sus excelentes calificaciones me temó que ninguna institución lo admitiría por ahora además si se traslada a otra preparatoria el plan que el instituto internacional lo dejaran afuera y deberá volver a cursar el año como alumno normal

— yo entiendo, pero aun así quisiera cambiarme, aunque supongo que no tiene sentido a estas alturas del año como usted dice… pero entonces le informo que ya no perteneceré más a la preparatoria y quiero que me autoricé a retirarme de todas las actividades extracurriculares en las que participo.

—Tengo entendido que usted era el jugador número 16 en nuestro equipo de Basquetbol, es una lástima. pero no se puede hacer nada para impedírselo así que acepto lo que me está pidiendo, solo espero que no se arrepienta. —habló mientras escribía una nota para luego dármela.—désela al entrenador.

— Gracias— tomé la nota y salí.

Me dirigí hasta el gimnasio en busca del entrenador quien estaba en su oficina platicando con Hayama sobre un tema el cual no entendí muy bien pues apenas entre detuvieron su conversación y me miraron ambos con una sonrisa para luego que el entrenador pidiese que el rubio se retirase para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad tras la salida de Hayama del despacho el hombre de avanzada edad se sentó e hizo un gesto para que me sentase igual.

— Gracias, pero simplemente vine a afirmarle que me retirare del equipo— dije con decisión y algo de coraje que no creía tener dentro.

— ¿retirarse? —el entrenador parecía algo desorientado por mis palabras aun así continúe hablando para no dar marcha atrás.

— Si me cambiare de preparatoria por lo que el próximo año no estaré en Rakuzan, aunque agradezco todo el conocimiento que me han dado en el ámbito deportivo, a pesar de eso quisiera que me dejase entrenar— pedí y el entrenador asintió— tenga— le tendí la nota que me dio el director y salí sin prisas del despacho.

— Es increíble que te vayas a marchar— la voz del rubio del equipo me sobresalto un poco, le miré un poco apenado, pero aun así seguí firme en mi decisión ya no podía seguir siendo solo un reemplazo… necesitaba nuevos retos.

— Lo lamento, sé que me han enseñado mucho pero no puedo seguir aquí— baje la mirada mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba el rubio y seguimos caminando a un paraje desconocido.

— es una lástima me eres tan agradable— se lamento— espero que puedas encontrar lo que no encontraste aquí, pero me gustaría que pasáramos el tiempo que te queda aquí aún como buenos amigos ¿sí? —preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Hayama y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos apenas comencé a jugar en el equipo de hecho era mi mejor amigo y única persona con quien me juntaba luego del horario del escolar, desde el partido de entrenamiento con Shutoku nuestra "amistad" se hizo un poco más fuerte constantemente nos íbamos juntos a salíamos a comprar algunas zapatillas deportivas o vendas, quizá no sea la mejor manera de conocer a las personas y él es un gran amigo para mí.

— gracias eres muy amable Hayama. — nos dirigimos al gimnasio platicando de distintas cosas que al parecer teníamos en común.

Lancé un suspiro mientras me detenía junto a Reo y Nebuya, al parecer Akashi no estaba por ningún lugar según algunos vino a entrenar, pero luego se marcho me sentía algo incómodo por lo que iba a suceder, no era bueno con la traición y menos con esto de bajar de mi puesto en la cima le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero en verdad me asustaba un poco entrar a primer año, nuevamente, en una preparatoria distinta.

— bueno entrenaremos un rato más y luego nos marcharemos estamos en época de exámenes y no podemos dejar que nuestras notas bajen… —indico Reo.

La serie de ejercicios que el entrenador me había construido para mí ya no me cansaba tanto como lo hacía hace unos meses, sin dudas me había hecho más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para vencer yo solo a tres reyes sin corona que sin duda me aplastarían, a pesar de lo que tengo en contra hay una pequeña luz de esperanza para mi… si logro pasar esa barrara tras el cansancio llegaría a la zona absoluta sin barreras y mis habilidades se verían en un aumento considerable, con esto podría tomar y mejorar cualquier habilidad especial que tuviesen mis rivales, pero debo hacerme mucho más fuerte y para ello necesito un buen equipo en el cual solo deba… solo…

Una idea cruzo por mi mente en ese instante, recordé el instituto Internacional Japón sin duda, su equipo era conocido, pero si no mal recordaba estaban vetados por una pelea con uno de sus integrantes, pero este año habían comenzado sus prácticas nuevamente mas sin ninguna posibilidad de un partido real.

Si tuviese en mi poder el ojo del emperador, se facilitarían las cosas… solo lo he visto un par de veces, pero si me enfrentase a él en un ataque directo podría tomarlo y hacerlo mío sin duda. Aún así todo eso conlleva a acabar con algo, con el amor que siento por la sombra de este equipo para tan solo tomar un lugar en un equipo que me merezca.

 **POV. AKASHI SEIJURO.**

Estaba en el patio en la hora del receso necesitaba buscar al pelinegro, caminaba con un paso ligero no llevaba mucha prisa, comencé a mirar detenidamente por todos lados hasta que su silueta encontré bajo un árbol de cerezo ya sin sus flores y tan solo con sus ramas desnudas, parecía mirar a la distancia me acerqué en silencio tan solo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Kitetsu— le hablé una vez estuve cerca del, sus ojos se encontrar con los míos. —debes renunciar.

sus ojos se abrieron un poco pero no parecía perturbado ante mis palabras su expresión estaba en calma ni siquiera encontraba un ápice de ira o enojo mucho menos resentimientos por lo que le había hecho… como podía ser posible que su sangre no hirviese tras ver lo que vio.

— si quieres que renuncie debes darme algo a cambio. — su voz me sonó de un solo color… gris… ya no traía los colores de la felicidad o tristeza, consigo.

— soy el capitán no estás en condiciones de pedir nada. — conteste calmado y sin perder mi compostura.

— y yo soy una de las sombras de Rakuzan, si es que de títulos se trata.

— está bien, si yo gano sales del equipo sin protestar y si ganas tendrás el derecho de quedarte. —el moreno asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el gimnasio.

De ninguna manera podría siquiera empatar conmigo ninguna de las estrategias utilizadas por cualquier jugador común o incluso algún as, podía superar mi ojo del emperador el cual estaba mejorando aún así la serenidad de Kitetsu me hacía sentir intranquilo siento que hay algo malo detrás de esto, espero equivocarme.


	8. Capitulo 7

POV. AKASHI SEIJURO.

Al llegar a el gimnasio, el entrenador se quedó viendo mientras nosotros salíamos de los vestuarios con nuestros uniformes puestos, para dar seriedad que merecía aquel partido, todos parecían confundidos por lo que sucedía hasta que explique la situación al entrenador quien le dio una mirada a la sombra del equipo para terminar lanzando el balón al aire.

Tan solo con empezar me di cuenta de que sus jugados eran rápidas no obstante con mi ojo emperador lograba contrarrestarlas, a pesar de que estas cada vez se volvían más y más rápidas di una mirada al marcador que hasta el momento se encontraba en cero, llevábamos al menos unos diez minutos de juego y el sudor en mi rostro ya comenzaba a manifestarse, me había cansado pues inicialmente solo tenía planeado usar mi ojo para contrarrestar sus ataques y con esa modalidad de juego en la que nos encontrábamos jugando era de una velocidad sobre lo normal además de que sentía que estaba tramando algo, en aquellos ojos azulinos podía notar algo raro.

— tiempo, basta el one on one queda en un empate—sentencio el entrenador mientras mis piernas temblaban de cansancio las sentía débiles y que en cualquier momento dejarían de resistir.

Sentí una frustración terrible al ver que no fui capaz de encestar ni una miserable vez, pero un trato era un trato y pensaba mantener mi palabra.

— Lo siento mucho, no me quedare en el equipo— se quito la camiseta lentamente que se encontraba empapada de sudor dejando al descubierto su torso, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero bien definido gracias a los entrenamientos, arrojo su camiseta a mis pies y se dirigió hasta lo vestuarios para cambiarse.

Todos los que se encontraban con una sonrisa por que el pelinegro se quedaría se les borro mientras lo veían marcharse, los del equipo me miraron y entendí lo que querían, lo maldije un instante qué demonios estaba planeando con esto…

— Espera— ordené cuando entré en los vestuarios.

— ¿Qué sucede capitán? —respondió con su rostro estoico.

— ya no debes irte…

— pero ya lo hice, capitán… —me estaba comenzando a molestar con este chico.

— entonces debes renunciar al baloncesto si no es aquí no puedes jugar— explique de manera sencilla ladeo su rostro tratando de procesar mis palabras, se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí.

Quedamos frente a frente sus ojos azules nunca me parecieron tan oscuros o tan distintos a la primera vez que los vi, sus manos tomaron el cuello de mi camiseta me jaló hacia él, mis ojos se quedaron abiertos en aquel beso que quizá no duro más de unos segundos y sus ojos me miraban fijamente examinándome.

— Me temo que no será posible —fui incapaz de responder algo ¿Qué había significado ese beso? — Capitán. Me temo que la próxima vez que nos veamos en la cancha no seré tan generoso como para dejarlo en un empate. —termino su frase y se marcho

Espere unos minutos antes de entrar nuevamente en el gimnasio para seguir con el entrenamiento que estaba planeado tenía que pensar en tantas cosas ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar aquellas palabras y me estaba costando aún más entender aquel fugaz roce de labios.

— Me temo que no pude convencerlo— mentí. — pero aún así perder ya no es una opción.

— ya no podías convencerlo Akashi, él ya había renunciado pero valoro tú esfuerzo por tratar de que se quedase en el equipo— habló el entrenador mientras que todos se quedaban en silencio.

— él ya había renunciado— repetí, me maldije a mi mismo por ser un estúpido… quería copiar mi ojo de emperador y se lo había dado en bandeja de plata, todo estaba tomando forma y aquel tenue beso había sido su despedida.

— así que la próxima vez que veamos a Shiro será como un rival, él mismo me manifestó que buscaría otra preparatoria. — termino de hablar el entrenador.

Mi ceño se había fruncido por inercia, él había estado jugando conmigo y a mí no me gusta que nadie se ría en mis narices de mi, si me quería como su enemigo… sería el peor de todos y aunque pudiese tomar mi ojo de emperador yo lo habría perfeccionado a su punto máximo no volveré a ser vencido por ninguna sombra.

Ni siquiera por mi adorado Tetsuya, ya había sido suficiente con tener que perder algo para tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado… aunque la verdad, no me había importado hasta ahora que Kitetsu me hizo ver que hasta una simple sombra de reemplazo puede jugar con un gran emperador volver a ser como antes era algo que me complicaba… había estado mucho tiempo siendo el absoluto Akashi Seijuro, que a veces pienso que todo lo que digo es fingido… mis sentimientos , mis palabras y mis acciones… realmente no quiero volver a lastimarte Tetsuya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Las palabras que le dije a Tetsuya resonaban en un eco perpetuo en mi mente, pero realmente no me importaba que ese absurdo recuerdo encadenado a todo mi ser, necesitaba demostrar a todo el mundo que era el mejor… que era un ser absoluto capaz de derrotar a todos con tan solo estar allí parado sin hacer nada, necesito demostrar a todos que soy capaz de romper la voluntad de quien se atreva a desafiarme aunque para ello necesite deshacerme de todas las personas que me rodearan ese era un pequeño pago para obtener el poder absoluto._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

POV. SHIRO KITETSU.

Nuevamente estaba solo me quede a la salida esperando que alguien me saliese a consolar cualquiera menos Mayuzumi era la última persona que quería ver… no quería que me viese sufrir por dejarle de esta manera por besar al capitán… me marche sin dar nuevas explicaciones no le iba a decir que preferí el poder de derrotar a Akashi antes que ser feliz con él, me sentí un verdadero patán por hacerle esto.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, mis piernas estaban cansadas aun así no me detuve no quería detenerme ni mucho menos para a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era algo bueno o malo simplemente sentir ese dolor que quemaba mis piernas era lo único que me distraía en ese momento hasta que sentí que alguien me sujeto del hombro mi corazón dio un vuelco pensando que era la sombra de Rakuzan.

— estoy seguro de que te he visto en otro lugar— aseguro un chico alto con el pelo rojo oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunte algo desorientado por lo que sucedido.

— Kagami Taiga

— _That do you do here, taiga?_ —pregunte en ingles ya que fue en américa en donde nos conocimos.

— _Eh! Kitetsu! You look different_ — dijo me respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— _Do you like it?_ — le pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa algo picara ya que nuestra relación siempre había sido así.

— _You look different but he continues to be the same, he is rare but I like that you keep on that way._ —sus dedos seguían acariciando mi cabello y luego iba a tocar mi rostro, pero los chicos de su equipo lo interrumpieron.

— Ustedes ¿se conocen? —ambos nos pusimos algo incómodos con la pregunta

— Nosotros fuimos… —interrumpí a Taiga cuando iba contar la verdad.

— amigos, estudié en estados unidos donde conocí a Tatsuya y me presento a Taiga y nos hicimos amigos

— _Friends? You must be kidding_ — comento Taiga algo sentido

— _Shut up, taiga!_ —le grite mientras evitaba ponerme colorado al ver su rostro que parecía recordar "nuestra" amistad una leve punzada se dirigio a mi corazón… realmene lo que necesitaba ahora, irónico.

— _Hear give me your new I number of cellular phone, I need to speak things with you._ —rió maliciosamente a lo que negué con la cabeza por recordar lo lascivo que era Taiga.

— _Give me your cellular phone_ — el solo me lo pasó y en un rato ya teníamos nuestros números.

Cuando todos los chicos de Seirin se están marchando recibí el primer mensaje de parte de Taiga.

 _RE: Taiga_

 _ASUSNTO: abstinencia._

 _"¿podemos vernos? te dejo mi dirección"_

Lancé un suspiro ¿realmente estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo? Negué con la cabeza, no lo estaba él había sido parte importante de mi pasado y me defraudo una vez ¿lo haría una vez más? Solo tenia dudas en mi cabeza todo gracias a ese encuentro incomodo me dirigí hacía mi casa en autobús apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio quería dormir, pero no pude.

Fui a casa cambiarme ropa necesitaba dejar las cosas claras entre Kagami y yo, no había la necesidad de recaer con él no le necesitaba en mi vida… eso trataba de pensar.

# .

Luego de salir de los entrenamientos íbamos camino a cenar algo ya que los chicos habían visto otra promoción de comida, pero el pelirrojo del equipo encontró a un chico y algo dentro de mí se había cabreado. —Oye Kuroko me tienes esto necesito arreglar algo dentro de mi bolso— dijo Taiga mientras me entregaba su teléfono, aproveche para revisar el mensaje que le había enviado Shiro.

" _¿podemos vernos?"…_ bueno esta noche no Kagami-kun, reí para mi mientras recordaba la hora que le había dado al chico para que fuese a su casa.

— Gracias— dijo Kagami con su acostumbrado acento americano.

Al entregarle su celular tome el mío y marque a todos mis contactos con un mensaje:

 _Asunto: Fiesta en casa de Kagami-kun_

 _" Kagami-kun quiere celebrar y me dijo que invitara a todos"_

Sonreí al ver que todos estaba respondiendo con positivas, esa reunión secreta no se iba concluir y todos verían que ese pelinegro en una situación algo indecorosa con nuestro as.

#

Con tan solo ver a Kitetsu mi cuerpo se había calentado, tanto como cuando lo conocí por primera vez no pude evitarlo y le mande el mensaje sabía que si vendría por lo que no hizo falta que me respondiese; llegué a mi casa y limpie lo más rápido posible mi habitación que estaba hecha un asco la ropa sucia la escondí en el armario mientras que la basura la metí bajo la cama.

La puerta sonó y me apresure en abrir— Kitetsu… viniste ya había empezado asustarme al pensar que no vendrías…—rasque mi cabeza y lo invite a entrar.

#

Entre en el departamento de Taiga y me senté en el sofá la casa se veía relativamente limpia, reí al recordar aquellos días de noviazgo entre nosotros…

— Recuerdas esto— me mostro una foto de nosotros tres Tatsuya, Taiga y yo

— Claro fue la primera vez que nos conocimos y tampoco puedo olvidar que fue la primera vez que Alex me toqueteo además de besarme— dije cerrando mis ojos al recordar aquella horrible escena

— Si es que a ella le gustan las cosas lindas— sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Cuándo regresaste a Tokio? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

— un año— no lo mire al rostro sentía tristeza y enojo a la vez, pero no tenía ganas de hacérselo saber tenía la duda si recordaba que había pasado hace un año y medio —estaba en Rakuzan pero el próximo año me cambiare a otro instituto.

— claro que sí y aún sigo pensando que es así.

— ¿y tú como llegaste a Seirin? —pregunte recostándome en las piernas de Kagami quien solo acaricio mi cabello— ¿Saliste con alguien tras llegar a Seirin?

— Llegué a Seirin por casualidad —tragó saliva deduje que no quería contarme— sí...

— Espero que haya sido lindo —solté una risa algo triste— a veces quisiera volver al pasado y quedarme allí para recordar mi felicidad.

— ¿acaso no eres feliz? —pregunto algo preocupado.

— No realmente, había tenido mejores tiempos— mi mente se estaba comenzando a perder.

— entonces mi trabajo es llevarte nuevamente al pasado— se agacho un poco para besarme lentamente nuestros labios se unieron.

El besó lentamente se comenzó a intensificar una caricia llevaba a otra sus manos en mi cabello, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y chocaba con la mía nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía mientras nuestra respiración lentamente se unían una danza apasionada, nos separamos un momento para recuperar el aire perdido nos dirigimos hacía la habitación del tigre aún atrapados en ese beso que no quería que se detuviera, mi espalda choco en más de una vez contra alguna pared cercana a la habitación, el cómo pudo abrió la puerta para seguir avanzando a tientas hasta la enorme cama y una vez allí se detuvo para observarme:

— tenerte otra vez conmigo provoca que mi corazón quiera escaparse de mi cuerpo— comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello y luego robar un beso— quisiera que…—lo interrumpí besándole para que siguiera con su trabajo. — sigues siendo ese chico impetuoso por lo menos deja que termine mi discurso. —sonrió acariciando mí cabello.

Me besó mientras que su mano izquierda comenzaba a tratar de quitar torpemente mi camiseta y mis pantalones como arte de magia o mejor dicho gracias a la técnica de pulpo que usaba Taiga ahora solo me encontraba en ropa interior, estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se escuchó abrirse.

— Ta…Taiga alguien entro…—susurre ya que no tenía mucho aire en mis pulmones

— Debe ser Alex— continúo besándome esta vez en el cuello.

— Oe! Kagami— se escuchó un grito de alguien que no era Alex lo que provocó que lanzara a Taiga lo más lejos que pudieron mis brazos— ¿qué clase de fiesta es esta? no hay nada

— Aomine! ¿qué haces aquí?! —grito enojado.

— Ibas a hacer una fiesta debes estar jugando conmigo! —susurre enfadado

— no yo no planee nada.

— ¿y cómo demonios entro?

— ah… Kuroko tiene una copia de la llave. —susurro—lo siento, no sabía nada de esto.

— Taiga que haces allí? vamos a entrar— grito un sempai del tigre al escuchar eso instintivamente me escondí bajo la cama y me encontré con basura y pizza rancia además de otras cosas que me mordieron, sin decir que solo estaba en ropa interior… sin duda iba a matar a Kagami. —¿oye que…

#

Al mismo tiempo que Kitetsu se escondió bajo la cama, sin duda se había enfadado me acomode la ropa de manera que mi sempai y Aomine vieran mi gran problema, además de darme vuelta con tal de que mi espalda quedase hacía la puerta.

— ¿oye que…

— nada… ha— reí algo nervioso— solo estoy ayudando a mi pequeño Taiga Jr.

— Taiga Jr.? —pregunto Riko— oh por dios Kagami! ¡eres asqueroso! —grito lanzándole un zapato por la cabeza— bueno termina luego tu fiesta está por comenzar y la gente va a llegar. — suspiro la castaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando las miradas de los chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta, Kitetsu salió debajo de la cama y se sentó a mi lado. —creo que será bueno que distraigas a tus amigos para poder marcharme a casa —comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba por allí tirada en la habitación.

— Pero… —susurré en un tono alto.

— Ve a darte una ducha de agua fría por dios Taiga o acaso quieres hacerlo con tus amigos presentes?

— no…— suspire mientras me metía a la ducha para salir totalmente recuperado, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, de reojo mire a Kitetsu el cual ya estaba vestido estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados pensando— bueno iré a distraerlos —besé su frente para salir.

Al salir de la habitación vi algo que no esperaba, los pocos que "invitados" que se habían multiplicado a todos los equipos de básquet.

— Eh… — comencé primero con Akashi y Kuroko a los que encerré en el armario con la excusa de "los siete minutos en el cielo"; luego con Midorima y Takao también los encerré pero a estos en el cuarto de Alex que por suerte había ido a visitar a su familia en estados unidos, luego envié un mensaje a Shiro para avisarle que el camino estaba libre, me acerque a Mayuzumi y comencé a hablarle para distraerlo— Que tal Mayu..? —sonreí forzadamente

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando? —alzó una ceja

— Que por que te estoy hablando? ¿es que acaso los compañeros de básquet de distintos equipos no pueden hablar? —tape su campo visual al ver que Shiro se estaba marchando.

— No de hecho eres molesto, no me agradas se puede decir que te odio. — dijo con su voz calma y monocromática— así que si te quitas de encima. —me apartó de encima suspire un poco aliviado.

#

Estaba a punto de salir cuando me dije cuando alguien me sujeto el brazo con fuerza ese tacto me hizo sentir chiquito, me di vuelta sonreí otro traidor esta vez era el peor de todos Tatsuya…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras aún me tenía del brazo.

— Solo vine a ver a Taiga, pero está ocupado… ya me marcho— hice el amago para que me soltase fue inútil comenzó a llevarme hasta la habitación del pelirrojo me lanzó a la cama.

— ¿Aun me odias? ¡Fui a estados unidos a buscarte! ¡te explique que todo fue idea de Taiga! ¡¿Por qué es que siempre soy al que odias?! —grito con fuerza mientras que yo me asuste un poco, no le había visto tan enojado.

— ¡Fue culpa de ambos! ¡Me trataron de linchar entre todos mis compañeros! —grite con fuerza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —fuiste tarde… nadie me creyó por su culpa ¡es su culpa! ¡es su maldita culpa! —tape mi boca para no seguir gritando mas eso no impedía que llorase.

Se quedó en silencio apretó sus puños salió del cuarto enfadado, la música esta a un volumen elevado sorbí mis mocos el hipido que me estaba dejando sin aire y mis ojos dolían ¡maldición! ¡maldito Tatsuya! Me deja de esta manera y no soporta que le diga la verdad.

— ¡Estúpido! —tenia el ceño fruncido mientras me secaba las lagrimas con mi antebrazo, ya no podía salir así puesto que el chico que estaba en el reflejo del espejo tenía los ojos hinchados rojos y a causa de no dormir tenía ojeras.

En el armario encontré un gorro y una chaqueta me las puse espere unos minutos, no había nadie cerca salí ya sin ganas de nada solo quería dormir hasta que todos mis recuerdos de haber estado en estados unidos se hayan desvanecido.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9:

#PV. AKASHI

Tetsuya nos había invitado a la fiesta de que había hecho el pelirrojo de su equipo la verdad la había pasado muy bien sobre todo esos siete minutos con mi novio en el armario de la entrada del apartamento pero había algo que me causaba algo de curiosidad tras salir del estrecho lugar nos habíamos quedado juntos toda la fiesta pero alguien salió del apartamento vestido completamente de negro tal como una sombra nadie se percato en ello o al menos nadie le presto demasiada importancia, mi mente comenzó a preguntarse quién podría ser.

— Bueno ya todos se marchan es mejor que nos vayamos, Sei-chan— me dijo Reo, pero no le hice mucho caso y seguí en las turbulencias en que se encontraba mi mente. — Sei-chan? ¿te encuentras bien? —paso su mano en frente de mis ojos.

— que… ah… sí vámonos— tomé mi chaqueta para marcharme Tetsuya se iba a quedar un poco más con Kagami para ayudarle a limpiar o eso me dijo pero tampoco es como si fuese a desconfiar de él sabía que a su manera me era fiel y leal — Adiós —Me despedí de Tetsuya con un besó en la sien, Mayuzumi estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mirando con desprecio a todos ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que el chico frio y calculador que conocí se haya convertido en una triste marioneta de su amor por Shiro? me miró sin sentimiento alguno ni desprecio ni afecto se fue sin decir nada.

— Chihiro, necesito hablar contigo. —comencé a seguirle hasta que lo alcancé—hasta ahora he sido muy tolerante con tu estupidez, pero ya no pienso seguir pasando por alto tus errores.

— ¿de qué errores hablas? —preguntó enojado, apretando sus puños en señal de enojo y frustración.

— te desconcentras en los partidos, faltas a los entrenamientos ¿quieres que siga enumerándolos o con esos te bastan? —estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ya no podía soportar esas actitudes tan irracionales por parte de los integrantes de mi equipo, ya no quería más errores desde ahora todo se haría tal y como lo planee hace tiempo. —¿Crees que por alejarte de mi volverás a estar con Kitetsu? Pues te asumido que te dejo y dejo al equipo, no va a volver ni siquiera para revolcarse contigo.

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez! —se acercó desafiante mientras me levantaba del abrigo y me obligaba a mirarle. —Shiro no es como tu estúpida sombra de Teiko ni yo, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre o si no asisto a los malditos entrenamientos es por causa tuya —me sorprendí de verle tan enfadado —me da asco recordar que tuve algo contigo, pero me esforzare para que todo tu plan para recuperar a tu estúpido ex haya rendido frutos…

— ¿A que plan te refieres? —traté de hacerme el desentendido del asunto a pesar de que no estaba en posición de mentir.

— ¡Te vi después de perder el partido de la Winter cup! —no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte, trague saliva con dificultad— con eso me di cuenta de la razón de no poner al mejor del equipo contra tu novio, la razón para perder fue para recuperarlo darle esperanzas para que creyera en ti… realmente eres patético —se rio casi con superioridad —no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida —me soltó con fuerza bruta para luego marcharse sin decir nada más.

¿Realmente ya no me quería en su vida? ¿acaso tan importante fue el pelinegro en su vida? No importa tengo a la persona que quiero, aunque le haya recuperado de una manera no tan buena como hubiese querido; me arregle la ropa ya que el forcejeo con Mayuzumi quien era un poco más alto que yo me había desarreglado la ropa.

#

Me quede en la cocina mirando como Kagami limpiaba el desastre que habían hecho los chicos de los otros equipos en la fiesta, de vez en cuando se me escapaba una leve risilla cuando Taiga encontraba algo desagradable en algún rincón de su departamento.

— no puedo creer que alguien haya tenido sexo en mi casa, y en mi closet —se quejo mientras que yo ya había terminado de lavar los trastos y me encontraba acomodándoles en el mueble correspondiente. —¿Por qué invitaste a todas esas personas? —me preguntó mientras llegaba a la cocina a recoger la basura que hace un rato había dejado aquí.

—Solo fue una broma —contesté rápidamente si dejar de acomodar la vajilla —¿acaso no te la pasaste bien? —pregunté esperando su respuesta.

—Hoy fue un mal día… quizá otro día hubiese sido mejor pero hoy estaba con mi ex… recuerdas que te hable del —su voz sonó algo apagada. —tenía cosas que contarle, me preguntó si había tenido otras relaciones luego de lo nuestro —se apoyó en la pared— le sentí triste quería recordarle lo bien que se sentía estar juntos —soltó una leve risa y su rostro se ilumino nuevamente—debí ir a buscarle…

Se fui con las bolsas de basura me quedé perplejo por sus palabras me sentí excluido en su vida a pesar de que Kagami siempre me dijo que no me quería tanto como quiso a su ex es difícil asimilar que no has dejado huella en tu relación, somos amigos no obstante eso no hace sentir mejor… me quedé debatiéndome si decirle que fue por que leí sus mensajes o tan solo quedarme callado; cuando llegue mi decisión estaba tomada no le diría nada solo le daría consuelo y quizá así no me sentiré tan culpable.

—Bueno terminamos de limpiar —se tendió en el sillón, era cierto todo estaba en perfecto estado incluso mejor de cuando había comenzado la fiesta. —si quieres puedes irte Kuroko… —sonrió.

—Quiero seguir hablando contigo un poco más —me senté a su lado— háblame de cómo es tú ex.

El silencio consumió la sala creía que no me diría nada, mire su rostro y tenía una tenue sonrisa lo que indicaba que estaba recordando cosas no quise interrumpirlo… el silencio nunca había sido un problema para mi aun así allí estaba nervioso e incomodó por lo que podía llegar a decir Kagami nunca he estado celoso de otra pareja de las personas con las que he salido ¿podría ser esta la primera vez?

—él… Shiro, es amable suele ser demasiado ingenuo en ciertas cosas pero es el chico más listo que haya conocido, es un año menor que yo tiene ojos azules muy expresivos tanto que si te detienes a verlo por un segundo te sentirás en un océano calmo o tempestuoso depende de como sea su animó; suele ser sincero la mayoría de la veces me ha mentido dos veces en el tiempo que nos hemos conocido y por sobre todo no es de esas personas que guardan rencor por siempre aunque le cueste aceptarlo perdona a pesar de lo que hagas. —termino de hablar de él de una manera superficial, se escuchaba bastante agradable quizá podríamos llevarnos bien…

Me fui algo tarde de la casa de Kagami pensado en que yo jamás hable de esa manera de Akashi… siempre oculte nuestra relación a todas las personas que nos conocieron en nuestra época de Teiko pero Kagami parecía tan seguro al hablar de su exnovio, supongo que esa es una de nuestras diferencias.


	11. Capitulo 10

**PV. KUROKO**

El chico el exnovio de Kagami parecía ser alguien muy especial y por alguna razón me provocaba querer saber más del; salí con Aomine para distraerme un poco de todo en general Akashi y yo estábamos en una relativa paz por lo que no quería forzar ni arruinar nada creo que para él era igual por lo que tratábamos de darnos espacio el uno al otro y extrañarnos mutuamente.

—Oe! Tetsu! —grito Aomine ya que había salido con él a comprar unas nuevas zapatillas de básquet ya que según él estaban a punto de morir— me estas escuchando?

— lo siento Aomine, estoy un poco distraído hoy… que me estabas diciendo? —pregunté un poco más atento a lo que diría.

— así que la charla con Bakagami te dejo algo lerdo— se burló de mí.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — lo mire un poco desconcertado por sus conocimientos del día anterior.

— No recuerdas que me contaste que te habías quedado charlando con Bakagami… realmente estas distraído hoy —se rascó el cuello.

— cierto, lo olvide por completo me habló de su ex… un chico de ojos azules que transmiten emoción con tan solo verlos —me burle un poco de las palabras de Kagami-kun para destensar el ambiente con Aomine… a quien le encantaba burlarse del pelirrojo.

— realmente es un cursi…

— Por un momento pensé que habías ido a acosar a Kagami-kun en su fiesta de ayer— solté una risotada mientras que mi compañero tan solo hizo una mueca de asco.

— Que asco, Tetsu— me miro aún con su expresión de desagrado— no sé cómo pudiste ser su novio. — su cara de asco parecía no tener fin.

— igual como fui tú novio, ustedes tienen más que el básquet en común, ambos…—hice una pausa y luego continúe— ambos son unos idiotas, tienen mal temperamento y sus reacciones son fáciles de predecir.

— No es cierto— se quejo.

Comenzamos a charlas de los sucesos que habían ocurrido esta semana, sin volver a mencionar lo del ex de Kagami; una vez en la tienda en donde tuvimos que subir a la segunda planta para ver las zapatillas de juego luego de horas y horas de buscar unas que mantuvieran contento tanto a mí como Aomine, aunque este último se quejaba solo por hacerlo más difícil cuando íbamos a pagar nos encontramos con un chico de cabellera negra como el carbón y el rubio de Rakuzan, si mal no recordaba era Hayama Kotaro, pero el otro era un desconocido para mí.

— Estas, se ven bien— dijo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba las zapatillas al vendedor.

— no puedo creer que renunciaste, eso es tan decepcionante… Akashi dijo que también habías renunciado al básquet, dime que no es así— su expresión que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa calcada en sus labios se había distorsionado formado una mueca de tristeza.

— Akashi es un mentiroso, la razón para dejar Rakuzan es que no está ligada directamente una universidad de todas maneras debía de… pero jamás dejare el paso libre en el básquet a nadie y lo sabes además ya encontré un instituto que cumple con todos los requisitos— tomó la bolsa que le tendía el vendedor— de la clase "s".

Un chico de cabello negro muy listo según parecía puesto que no todos podían pertenecer a la clase "s", aun había unas dudas en mi cabeza, pero este podría ser el exnovio de Kagami solo falta ver sus ojos azulinos que expresan más que mil palabras.

— me temo que la próxima vez que juguemos será en equipos rivales— el rubio bajo la cabeza.

— si te pido que vengas conmigo ¿lo harías? —se quedo callado un rato buscando la mirada de su amigo quien no levanto ni una vez la cabeza para verle— claro que no, le temes al igual que los otros, no te preocupes… —posó su mano derecha en el hombro del más alto— siempre puedes contar conmigo como un amigo.

Se dirigían a nosotros que nos encontrábamos cerca de la salida, vi que Aomine se tensó un poco quizá un poco nervioso en realidad no le vi muy bien, pero tras darle una mirada rápida me di cuenta de que aún con su piel morena traía un sonrojo demasiado notorio, me pregunte si había alguna chica de voluptuosas medidas cerca pero no, solo hombres y más cercanos a nosotros los chicos que estaban un poco antes en la caja.

— Lo siento, pero están el camino… —el rubio me dio una mirada desde lo alto y luego a Aomine, quien seguía sonrojado.

— Kotaro, no vimos estas miras son de tu color favorito— menciono el pelinegro tomando unas zapatillas bastante lindas, sonrió y vi esos ojos color azul oscuro… tal como Kagami había dicho transmitían esa felicidad que irradiaba. — tú eres Aomine-san el as de Touo admiro mucho tu modo de juego, espero que nos podamos encontrar nuevamente en la cancha. — se acercó dejando de lado las zapatillas se inclino un poco a modo de despedida.

— S-si— tartamudeo un poco pero luego se reincorporo— por cierto este es Kuroko Tetsuya —me presento ya que al parecer el pelinegro no me había visto.

— Un gusto soy Shiro Kitetsu, bueno... realmente espero algún día jugar contigo Aomine-san tengo el presentimiento de que nos divertiremos — sonrió y por un instante esos ojos azules se detuvieron en los míos mi corazón se acelero un poco como una corriente eléctrica.—Un gusto en conocerlos... —hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida.

Una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron fuera de la vista de Aomine comenzó a rascarse el cuello y a susurrar bobadas esperando mi aprobación cosa que no pude consentir ni negar ya que no escuchaba lo que decía.

— Que dices no te entiendo— acerque las zapatillas al vendedor quien rápidamente después de un susto comenzó a empacarlas e imprimir la boleta.

— Te digo que si acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo me coqueteaba— dijo con su estúpida sonrisa.

— no lo hacía. — acabe con sus sueños antes de que empezaran.

— si lo hacía, no directamente como tú— me apunto con su dedo índice— lo dijo entre líneas. — hizo un gesto con sus manos y yo alce una ceja— él dijo _"Tengo el presentimiento de que nos divertiremos"_ ¡Divertirnos! tú ya sabes!

— Estoy casi seguro de que se refería al baloncesto y no a lo que tú piensas, y creo que lo dijo al principio además si le interesaras te habría dado su número ¿no?

— Eres… —no dijo nada más porque le calle de un golpe en las costillas como lo hacía con Kagami.

— Disculpe señor, pero no ha visto un celular por aquí.? —el rostro de Shiro tenía preocupación en él.

— Lo siento, pero no he visto nada. —se disculpo el gerente que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

— Supongo que lo abre perdido en otro lugar — se volvió a ir sin siquiera mirarnos.

Caminábamos hacía la salida cuando lo vi en el suelo, allí bajo el aparador de zapatillas de oferta un celular color azul último modelo lo tomé sin que Aomine se diera cuenta lo guarde en la bolsa de las zapatillas, de vez en cuanto lanzaba una mirada a Daiki quien seguía lamentándose que no era lo suficientemente guapo como para atraer a chicos lindos como Shiro, lo que me causaba risa y creo que un poco de lastima, pero más risa que lo otro.

— Bueno quedé con Sakurai para ir a ver la última película de Zombis samuráis— se despidió, lo seguí hasta que se perdió en la esquina.

Saqué el celular de la bolsa y prendí la pantalla donde había un mensaje, está mal leer las cosas de los demás, pero… quizá echar un vistazo poco no haría mal a nadie, nadie sabría que yo lo hice es más nadie se daría cuenta ya que este chico tenía muchos mensajes en su buzón de entrada algunos eran de Kagami, otros de desconocidos e incluso de la prestigiosa escuela internacional de Japón. Sin dudas él era alguien extraño y debía averiguar más por mi sanidad mental.

 _"RE: Kotaro_

 _ASUNTO: PERDIDO_

 _Si encuentras este celular por favor llama a este número "_

Marqué al número que decía Kotaro y esperé que alguien respondiera.


	12. Capitulo 11

**PV. SHIRO.**

— No puedo creer que perdí mi celular si no lo encuentro mis abuelos me matarán, sabes ya van tres en este mes. —me lamenté

— No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo encontraras— en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar— es tú numeró. —me entrego su celular.

— Sí?

— Hola encontré tu celular en la tienda de zapatos ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar para pasártelo?

— puede ser en "Mega Batido" ¿te parece? — espere la afirmativa de la otra parte por unos segundos hasta que accedió— está bien para ti? Si… en cinco minutos. —dijo colgando, entregué el celular a Kotaro y me despedí rápidamente para ir casi corriendo a "Mega Batidos."

Mis piernas corrían a lo máximo que le permitían la gran multitud de personas que bloqueaban mi paso, apenas y llegue al lugar citado busque con la mirada, pero olvide pedirle prestado el celular a Hayama así que no sabía quién tenía mi celular.

— Shiro-kun— mire hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz— aquí está tu celular— avancé hasta el lugar en que se encontraba el chico de cabellos celestes y tomé asiento frente a él.

— Gracias me salvaste, tenía todos los números importantes en el— apreté el pequeño aparato y lo guardé en mi mochila en donde llevaba guardas las zapatillas. — déjame devolverte el favor ¿quieres un batido? — pregunté mirándolo directo a los ojos y él me sonrió.

— Esta bien. — cuando se acercó una camarera quien amablemente nos dijo.

— Chicos estamos haciendo una promoción a todas las parejas ¿les interesa participar? los ganadores se llevan una dotación vitalicia de batidos del sabor que deseen. — nos miramos un rato

— Lo siento, es tentador… pero no somos pareja— le dije a la camarera mientras le sonreía— lo siento se que sonaba tentador quien no amaría tener un millón de batidos de chocolate o cualquier otro sabor.

— … —se quedó en silencio

— en verdad quieres los batidos y te debo el favor… Hm… supongo que mientras no haya un besó supongo todo irá bien— suspire y llamé a la mesera quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. — queremos participar —La mujer nos enseño el camino hasta un gran salón en donde había otras ocho parejas más tanto heteros como homos, lancé un suspiro supongo que todo iría bien.

— Aquí esta su número, son la pareja 4 les deseo buena suerte. — se fue con la sonrisa en sus labios de oreja a oreja.

Dejamos atrás a todos los equipo en los ejercicios físicos, pero allí estaba frente a nosotros la cámara de los besos, la última prueba para ganar la dotación vitalicia de batidos del sabor que quisiéramos; la bendita prueba consistía en besarse de las diferentes maneras posibles que enseñaba la puta maquinita, estaba comenzando a entrar en una crisis de pánico en ese momento Kuroko me tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta que traía puesta y sentí sus labios junto a los míos.

 **PV. KUROKO**

Besé a Shiro al principio fue un besó de solo un roce, pero luego comenzó a hacerse más profundo, era un beso en el cual podía mantener el control, pero él no se dejaba llevar; era un besó que me provocaba querer más y más el cual era un constante jugueteo entre nuestros labios muy por el contrario los besos de Akashi en donde solo él era el que dominaba allí y en toda la relación.

Sentí las manos del pelinegro en mi cintura donde se sujetaba y me atraía más a él, no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego la camarera con los lugares de la competición pero pronto se hizo notar con una leve tos.

— Bien chicos y chicas! ¡ya tenemos los ganadores, el tercer lugar es para la pareja 4! —se nos acercó— ganaron cinco batidos del sabor que quieran— nos puso el listón del tercer lugar y nos dio una tarjeta color bronce para canjear los cinco batidos.

Pasamos por la caja para tomar el premio correspondiente y de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas aún así no mencionamos nada de lo sucedido, pedimos dos batidos de chocolate y tres de vainilla para luego ir a tomárnoslo en un parque que estaba cerca, fuimos al lugar más escondido entre los arbustos y árboles del lugar.

— Cinco?... tiene que estar bromeando lo hicimos mejor que el resto…—susurró mirando sus batido.

— Quizás por que el beso fue de alguien que parecía inexperto— me reí para mi mismo burlándome un poco del.

— ¡no es cierto normalmente soy mejor! —se quejo y me miro directo a los ojos me sonroje un poco por su mirada pude sentir como mis mejillas se comenzaban a poner calientes—entonces Kuroko ¿quieres que te muestre? —preguntó con una sonrisa picara en sus labios acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, nuestra distancia se acortaba cada vez más, sentí su respiración en mi rostro sus manos se posaron en mi mejillas cerré mis ojos esperando aquellos labios cálidos que deseaba volver a sentir contra los míos.

Besó mis labios con delicadeza, lentamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca para dar profundidad al este nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a mezclar hasta hacerse una y sin darnos cuenta los batidos habían quedado bajo nosotros mojando lo que traíamos puesto pero eso no me importaba de hecho nada ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba de novio con Akashi.

— Tengo novio— tome un poco de distancia entre ambos, sus ojos azules parecían estar llenos de un brillo seductor que inexplicablemente me daban ganas de seguir besándolo.

— No tiene por que enterarse…—me calló nuevamente con otro beso, pero esta vez yo tome el control dejándolo debajo de mi tomé sus manos para impedir que me dejase abajo, de vez en cuando nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire pero luego seguíamos con lo nuestro.

Cuando al fin nos separamos de la incómoda situación me ayudó a levantarme y a recoger los vasos vacios de batidos, una ligera sonrisa estaba en mis labios pero no iba a dejar que él lo notase en ese momento comenzó a tocarse la parte trasera de su cabello el cual estaba lleno de hojas del césped, su cabello era ligeramente ondulado y casi tan largo como el del titán de Yosen, de un color azabache revuelto con ligeros toques de azul oscuro tanto que casi no se distinguía a simple vista.

— tu… —miró hacia un árbol gigante que había cerca de nosotros entendí claramente lo que quería.

— Prestamente tu celular un momento para intercambiar e-mails y números de celular— el obedeció, su sonrisa parecía cada vez absorberme más así que solo le di importancia al celular por un momento.

— así me puedes llamar cuando quieras "tomar" un batido conmigo— tomó su celular que le tendía— bueno ya es bastante tarde fue un placer que encontraras mi celular, nos vemos —antes de que se marchase me dedicó una sonrisa que me fue muy difícil de descifrar ya que si bien parecía burlarse de mi tenía muchas otras formas de sonrisa que había visto antes.

 **POV. SHIRO**

Revisé mi celular en donde se encontraba el número de Kuroko, miré un rato su número y luego apague la pantalla, el primero de mis muchos objetivos estaba completo, al llegar a casa mire mi reflejo sin vida.

# Primer objetivo: plantar la semilla de la infidelidad en la relación de Akashi

# Segundo objetivo: aplastar a Tatsuya y Taiga en el básquet.

# Tercer y cuarto objetivo: robarle lo que más ama Akashi, robarle a Kuroko Tetsuya y enamorarlo.

# Ultimo objetivo: Hacer que Akashi pruebe lo que es la humillación de verdad.

me repasé mentalmente lo que tenía planeado hacer hasta el momento la "supuesta pérdida de mi móvil" había funcionado, además de atraer la atención de Kuroko todo iba según el plan ahora tan solo me quedaba ver a mi nuevo equipo de baloncesto en acción, acabaría con todo lo que cree Akashi.


	13. Capitulo 12

_**CAPITULO 12: INSTITUTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKYO.**_

# POV. SHIRO.

Hace una semana atrás me había cambiado al instituto nacional de Tokyo, lugar en donde la rivalidad reinaba en todos los ámbitos y entre ellos el básquet no era la excepción, apenas cuando entre los chicos se estaban revelando contra su capitán el cual era mi compañero de clases, yo en este momento de mi corta vida ya estaba cursando mi último año de instituto para luego ir directo a la internacional de Tokyo, la más presagiosa de las universidades en todo el mundo, jóvenes de todo el mundo competían por un lugar en ella y yo no sería menos.

— Bien, vamos a correr un poco para calentar —ordeno el capitán quien ocupaba la camiseta con el número ocho

— Por que deberíamos obedecer a alguien tan débil como tú. —miro desafiante el chico de la camiseta número 19, Ogami Rei.

Ogami Rei era un chico de carácter fuerte y autoritario no se dejaba dominar por alguien quien consideraba débil o menos que él, una personalidad bastante agresiva y explosiva suele enojarse con mucha facilidad por lo que he visto, tiene el cabello más o menos similar al mío solo que un poco más corto y despejado de la zona de los ojos, sus ojos son dos orbes de color escarlata y su piel tiene un tono bronceado casi parecido al de Kagami quizá un poco más oscuro, sus habilidades son bastante fuertes en el ámbito de ataque.

— Vamos Rei-chan no seas molesto con Capitán-kun— dijo perezosamente Kizabuya Izaya, el chico con la camiseta del numero 12.

Kizabuya Izaya, era el más normal de todos e incluso se podía decir que era el más amable de todos además del capitán, pero bajo toda esa amabilidad es alguien bastante arrogante a quien le gusta lucirse sobre los demás, llama bastante la atención con su cabello color anaranjado y sus ojos escarlata su piel esta ligeramente bronceada pero no en exceso…

— Ogami ya estoy cansado de tus criticas si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor porque no lo haces tú, en los torneos pasados no pudimos participar por vuestra culpa por qué no podíamos mantener un entrenador— hizo una pausa para tomar sus cosas— así que dejo el equipo quizá así aprendas a respetar a tus superiores.

— Ha… —dijo el pelinegro— pues ya encontraremos a alguien que te reemplace…—su ceño se frunció— que dices tú novato —me miró con superioridad— tu igual eres de su clase, debes saber algo de cómo liderar un equipo. — su sonrisa retorcida no me provocaba nada más que una simple risa.

— Si se bastante, ahora como seré su capitán quiero dejar algo en claro… yo no soy Roy-kun el era demasiado blando con ustedes y si debo quebrarles los dedos para que me respeten créanme que así será. — todos me miraron con su ceño fruncido— ahora que tengo su atención pueden ponerse a practicar dando diez vuelta a la cancha.

— Ha! estás loco— grito el pelo rubio, Danel Clooden número 5, dueño de todos los mejores pases y ataques que tiene el equipo.

Danel Clooden, es el único extranjero que no es mitad japonés sus padres pertenecen a la elite de Inglaterra, sus habilidades en el básquet son realmente aterradoras quizá como las mías pero en lo que se maneja mejor son los pases en situación de riesgo y su recuperación, es decir, cuando lo están marcando más de un jugador es capaz de lanzar el balón en dirección opuesta a su aro y luego recuperarlo para envolver al enemigo. Su cabello es rubio claro y ojos de un extraño rosa lo diferenciaban del resto.

y los dos últimos eran los hermanos "gemelos" si es que no encuentro la palabra indicada ya que en su apariencia física son bastante diferente en su personalidad y modo de juego se complementa uno al otro.

El mayor es Madara Shinobu, su cabello es de color violeta, ojos color castaño y su altura aproximada es de 2, 01 metros aproximadamente mientras que su hermano menor, Hidekuni, posee el cabello castaño y ojos color violeta y es uno o dos centímetros más pequeño que Shinobu.

— ¿intentas contradecirme? —le di una mirada asesina— bien si crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno elije al mejor del equipo para que me venza y si no soy lo que esperan me largo y dejo el camino para ustedes —ladee un poco la cabeza, pero aun con mi sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro.

— está bien entonces ira Ogami. — hablo Hidekuni

— como deseen —sonreí y lancé el balón al pelinegro, comenzó con sus ataques, pero con mi recién adquirido ojo del emperador mejorado en su totalidad detuve y neutralice cada uno de sus intentos provocando que solo quedasen en su imaginación, al fin gane el one on one. — ¿les pareció suficiente? ahora corran— ordene.

— … —

— No me subestimen, soy mejor que la mayoría y cada día sigo mejorando como un verdadero monstro y si cumplen mis ordenes también lo harán, al fin y al cabo, todos queremos solo una cosa… ganar —hable mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor de la cancha.

Al rato comenzaron a trotar a mi lado, eran bastantes obediente sin embargo cada vez que trataba de jugar en equipos estos se subdividían ya que sus egos eran mucho más grandes que sus ganas de jugar o incluso ganar, pero como el invierno se va y da pasó al verano ellos también cambiaron sus modos de juego a uno que diseñe para que pudiesen lucirse pero mostrando la agresividad en grupo para que no cayesen en el individualismo nuevamente.

— bien, han mejorado bastante con las técnicas que les enseñe por cierto me había olvidado decirles, pero ahora Danel me lo acaba de recordar —mire al blondo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja— el antiguo capitán había hecho reservaciones para un campo de concentración— todos me quedaron mirando entonces Ogami me interrumpió y tomo el mando como vice capitán.

— imbécil, es un viaje de entrenamiento a una residencia cerca de la playa. —aclaro.

— ah… bueno es lo mismo los haré entrenar hasta que sus intestinos quieran salirse de su cuerpo— le advertí con una tétrica sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Será entretenido ver la playa, aunque sea por entrenamiento— menciono Shinobu mientras miraba a su hermano quien parecía bastante desinteresado en el campamento.

— si lo dices… —dio un suspiro y luego lanzó una mirada fugaz al cielo.

— si lo va a ser, veremos al fin a nuestro capitán en paños menores— se acercó Izaya mientras me abrazaba por la espalda lo que me pareció raro entonces Danel se me acercó y poso su dedo en mi frente.

— vamos a hacer de este el mejor viaje —sonrió de lado de una manera sádica e incluso un poco provocativa, me sorprendí por su espíritu viajero, pero me alegre por que por lo menos algo los unía aunque eso significaría que desean derrocarme pero eso jamás sucederá.

— bien paren sus juegos y vayan a empacar— ordenó Ogami quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

— vamos Rei-chan, no te enojes por qué no te pongo atención— dijo melosamente Danel mientras le robaba un beso al pelinegro de ojos escarlata y este se dejaba un poco avergonzado.

Hace tiempo habíamos superado aquella barrera de enemistad entre todos y sabíamos bastante como para no meter la pata entre nosotros.

El instituto internacional de Japón era lo bastante diferente a Rakuzan tanto en la selección de sus estudiantes ya que solo admitía alumnos clase S y con un porcentaje de notas superior al 99 %, supongo que todos aquí anhelan llegar a ser alguien importante en este lugar tanto artistas como deportistas o incluso personas intelectuales, mencionar esto es un simple recordatorio de que ahora ya no seré un niño en una escuela grande si no que ya no quedara escuela para contenerme no me rendiré y dejare a la sombra enredada en mi juego.

— ¿Qué carrera elegirás el próximo semestre? —preguntó Izaya. —yo creo que me iré a lo que incumbe el basquetbol es lo que me apasiona en la vida.

— A mi no me interesa solo lo hago porque hasta el momento tengo algo pendiente en este juego— lo mire directo a los ojos— ser bueno en todo me aburre y si debiera elegir algo será algo que ayude al negocio de mi familia, algo como publicidad o negocios.

— Ya veo, después de todo no eres alguien como nosotros… víbora.

—víbora? ¿es así como me dicen a mis espaldas? que entretenido sobre nombre — una sonrisa torcida se poso en mis labios mientras miraba hacia el techo del salón.

— y que hay de ese chico? kuro… kuri. kukuri

— Kuroko. no es de tu incumbencia — la sonrisa se expandió al oír su nombre

— pero a menudo se mandan mensajes, supongo que es alguien importante para ti no? —alzó una ceja

— sí lo es ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿o es que acaso quieres algo conmigo? —atraje su rostro hacía el mío y rocé nuestros labios un poco. — lamento decirlo, pero no estoy interesado— lo separe abruptamente cerca de mi lado.

— … ¿Quién rayos eres?! —me reí por su pregunta

— bien será mejor que nos vayamos a empacar sino Rei estará enfado —comencé a caminar hacía la salida.


	14. Capitulo 13

**capitulo 13: llegando al campamento.**

— ¿todos tienen sus cosas listas? —preguntó Ogami mientras miraba al resto del equipo con una cara de pocos amigos y luego dio una sonrisa típica para el— con el capitán —miró a Shiro— hemos decidido que yo organizaría todo lo relacionado con actividades ya que… —hizo una pausa— es el primer campamento de nuestro querido capitán. — dijo con un deje de ironía en sus palabras lo que provoco que el pelinegro de ojos azules arrugara su entre cejo un poco…

— cállate, Rei—dijo con una voz un poco más infantil que la usual— cuando lleguemos haremos lo mismo que al inicio, un one on one si alguno de ustedes logra ganarme le daré la nueva jugada en la que he estado trabajando. —sonrió bastante relajado— pero si no lo hacen — lo que su voz decía era muy diferente a la de su angelical rostro— yo disfrutare del campamento mientras Rei los hace sufrir bajo mis órdenes y créanme que ha estado practicando métodos de tortura.

Los demás integrantes del equipo solo miraron al mencionado quien tenía una sonrisa tétrica sobre su rostro, ya era conocido por todos el nivel de sadismo del vice-capitán así que era de esperar que tuviera alguna que otra técnica de tortura avanzada en su mente.

Los jóvenes del instituto internacional/nacional de Japón tomaron un autobús hasta su destino, mientras algunos que se quedaban dormidos se les dibujaba algunos bocetos realmente extraños o otros graciosos en el rostro, el capitán iba mirando su celular con mucha detención mientras que una que otra vez una leve insinuación de sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y luego lanzaba un suspiro mientras apagaba la pantalla del móvil para luego volver a meterlo en su bolsillo.

— te vas a quedar sin batería si sigues así. —le dijo el peli naranja

— … puede que si ¿aún no te rindes? —preguntó el chico de ojos color cielo mientras miraba directo a los ojos color escarlata de su compañero de asientos. — sí que eres persistente, si dedicases toda esa energía en tus jugadas podrías mejorar más de— fue interrumpido con un imprudente besó por parte de Izaya. Shiro dejo que el chico de cabello anaranjado terminase para susurrarle al oído— no me gusta esta abajo— se alejo y se volteó a mirar hacia la ventana el continuo paisaje marino.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se hospedarían se bajaron todos, para dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos reservados para ellos, antes de llegar a la residencia principal vieron una cancha de basquetbol en donde antes de que todos pudieran oponerse Shiro se adelanto dejando su bolso tirado mientras los demás se le acercaban.

— bien como les dije será ahora ¿Quién será el primero en jugar contra mí? —miró el balón en las manos de Ogami.

— claro que seré yo, ni creas que te dejare ganar no me voy a contener— tiro su chaqueta al piso y se acercó al otro azabache.

— qué hermoso discurso pero deja que tu juego me lo demuestre. —sonrió mientras le robaba el balón y comendaba a esquivar enérgicamente los ataques de Rei los cuales eran constantes y peligrosos era casi como tratar de esquivar una navaja, así que había la probabilidad de que el moreno le pudiese robar el balón pero de todas maneras los iba a recuperar en su intento de anotar.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y lentamente todos se comenzaron a unir al juego para poner cierta dificultad en el juego ya que el capitán así lo había querido así mismo había comenzado a llegar más gente, mejor dicho distintos equipos que Shiro Kitetsu ya había tenido el placer de conocer hasta el momento se encontraba mirando el mini partido: Touo, Seirin, Shutoku y no descartaba que comenzasen a llegar más equipos.

— he tenemos espectadores— comentó Danel mientras lanzaba un pase hacia Izaya pero fue interceptado por su querido capitán quien estaba a punto de anotar cuando Hidekuni se interpuso creando una pared pero de todas maneras el más bajo lo esquivo y comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad dribleando a los que se interponían con gran facilidad finalmente anotó el decimo punto y el ultimo.

— Listo de circo, quiero que lo demás sea una sorpresa—todos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza

— realmente estás loco, pero tienes buenas jugadas que quiero— dijo uno de los gemelos Madara.

Todos los del equipo tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la cancha dejando a unos espectadores curiosos y ansiosos por verlos jugar nuevamente, sin dudas este año todo sería muy diferente si tan solo un jugador de ese equipo podía detener a otros cinco de sus compañeros que se veían lo bastante fuertes como Touo, si no es que más.

# POV. KUROKO.

Al igual que el año pasado Riko nos había traído al campamento de entrenamiento para mejorar nuestras habilidades, al llegar vimos que Touo también estaba aquí pero estaban mirando junto a Shutoku un partido que se veía realmente interesante, nosotros también nos acercamos y allí nuevamente lo vi, allí jugando contra cinco estaba la persona con quien me había besado y que aún nos mandábamos mensajes o incluso algunas llamadas.

— Ese es Shiro ¿no? —preguntó Aomine.

— Si —respondió Kagami quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían— pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a observar.

Al rato se detuvieron cuando Kaijo, Rakuzan y Yosen venían hacía esta dirección, Akashi se acerco a mi lado pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la figura de Shiro quien venía con su rostro serio seguido de otros chicos bastante intimidantes.

— Oe! Kitetsu ¿podemos hablar…—preguntó Kagami pero más que una pregunta parecía una suplica

— no puedo, lo siento estoy ocupado con mi equipo pero pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y hablaremos— sonrió pero esta vez cierto brillo desconocido inundo sus ojos color azul diamante. Siguieron su camino sin decir nada más que eso, seguí a Shiro hasta que se perdió entre la silueta de los demás jugadores.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos? —preguntó Kise un poco confundido

— Vestían el uniforme del instituto nacional de Japón. — aclaró Midorima mientras acomodaba sus gafas. — no han participado en partidos de baloncesto desde hace tiempo es raro ver que ahora se están interesando nuevamente, en todo caso habrá que tener cuidado con ellos— miró a Akashi mientras este solo se alejo y comenzó a caminar dentro de la residencia.

Supongo que ya lo conocía preferí mantenerme en silencio, en ese momento recibí un mensaje

# DE: SHIRO

ASUNTO. HOLA

 _"Qué bueno que estés aquí espero que tengas un tiempo para mí y que podamos tomarnos un batido, es broma me alegra verte. "_ #

Rápidamente conteste el mensaje:

# PARA: SHIRO

ASUNTO. -

apestas en las bromas ¿sabes? pero a mi también me alegra verte, pero no tendré tiempo para ti tengo que entrenar y además tengo a mi novio aquí cerca. " #

Puse en silencio el celular mientras me dirigía hacia los dormitorios que habían dispuesto para nosotros, de vez en cuando miraba mi celular que parpadeaba de seguro Shiro ya me había respondido, estaba a punto de responder pero Akashi-kun se acerco a mí y guarde rápidamente el celular en mi bolsillo.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, Tetsuya— poso su mano en mi cabello. — has estado bastante distante conmigo… —su voz parecía apenada


	15. Capitulo 14

capitulo 14: campamento de confusiones

# POV. KUROKO

— Has estado muy distante conmigo— Akashi poso su mano sobre mi cabello bajando delicadamente hasta mi mejilla para luego depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

Desde el besó con Shiro me había comenzado a comportar de manera extraña con Akashi pero desde hace un par de semanas simplemente no me apetecía estar físicamente con el pelirrojo, me parecía algo innecesario en mi día cotidiano quizá estaba demasiado "encaprichado" con Shiro ya que a diferencia de Akashi, él parece demasiado inexperto en todo lo que se refiere al amor y con el besó de los batidos donde podía mantener el control junto a él o incluso guiarlo me daba muchas más ganas de solo platicar con el pelinegro, hablar de cosas triviales hasta de un "nosotros" sin embargo yo aún estaba con Akashi y no podía dejarme llevar por otra persona eso no era algo que yo haría.

— Lo siento… he estado un poco ocupado tratando de mejorar más— me disculpe, claramente con una mentira. — ahora tengo que guardar el equipaje más tarde nos vemos— me separe del agarre del pelirrojo y me fui con el resto del equipo, di un gran suspiro y luego vi el mensaje de Shiro.

# DE: SHIRO

ASUNTO. ABURRIDO.

" que aburrido Kuroko, nunca puedes ser amable conmigo ¿acaso no puedes dejar a tu novio por mí un momento? vamos… se divertido y ven a verme prometo que te mostrare algo divertido." #

Me reí para mí solo mientras entraba a la pieza que compartiría con Kagami-kun, me dedique a guardar las cosas para luego ir a darme un baño estaba realmente cansado por el viaje y aún más con esta situación de Akashi no podía darme el lujo de engañarlo cuando se supone que tengo sentimientos por el… aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de eso.

# POV. AKASHI.

Me dirigía al sector que Rakuzan había alquilado los dormitorios cuando literalmente choque con el antiguo reemplazo de Mayuzumi, Shiro Kitetsu.

— Lo sien— se iba a disculpar pero luego me miro bien y sonrió— diría que lo siento pero sería una mentira —una sonrisa prepotente de dibujo en sus labios.

— ¿aun quieres derrotarme? —pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

— Yo no te quiero derrotar, ya lo hice… no tienes oportunidad contra mi equipo, nadie ni siquiera Seirin podrá detenernos, pero no me detendré ahí te robare todo lo que es tuyo así que es mejor que te cuides. —advirtió mientras se dirigía al otro salón donde estaba el comedor.

¿Qué demonios significó esa advertencia? ¿Qué me iba a robar? ¿el equipo, empresa… ? A Tetsuya jamás podría tocarlo es más porque lo odia tanto por ser comparado con él. pero entonces ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sus palabras me daban una y otra vez vueltas en la cabeza mientras me cambiaba de ropa para ir a entrenar.

— Kitetsu te has vuelto un digno enemigo tal y como lo predije… —comenté al aire mientras simplemente dejaba su advertencia de lado y salía de habitación actuando como si aquello no me importara siendo que era lo contrario.

# POV. KUROKO.

Luego del baño mire mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Shiro pero luego simplemente no lo hice quizá por que el tema de Akashi me daba vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndome que me dejase llevar, me recosté en la cama para poder pensar mejor pero el sonido de mi tono de llamada interrumpió mi meditación.

—¿quieres salir esta noche? — era la voz de Akashi

— Lo siento pero mañana tengo que entrenar hasta tarde será otro día. —me excuse para no tener que verlo esta noche.

— está bien… como quieras te veo en la cena. —se despidió.

Apague la pantalla del móvil y me quede mirando aquel aparato sin vida que yacía en mi mano quieto como un animal dócil esperando otra llamada pero esta vez que fuese del pelinegro que confundía mi mente.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? —me pregunté mientras me levantaba quedando sentado en la cama.

— Maldición! —entro Kagami-kun mientras su rostro parecía estar hecho una furia— ¿Dónde está? —comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo mientras esparramaba la ropa en el suelo hasta que al parecer encontró algo. —espero que no haya perdido su maldito celular—su voz sonaba bastante enojada, jamás la había oído así— … Kitetsu! tengo que hablar contigo maldición no me dejes colgado— grito— no te estoy gritando— aclaró— por favor… déjame decirte lo que en verdad sucedió— habló un poco más calmado— ¿Cómo que no es necesario? —su cara de confusión parecía no tener fin — entonces déjame hablar contigo un momento. —cuando cortó lanzó al pobre celular contra la pared y quedó hecho trizas, se sentó en la cama con el rostro en las manos trataba de tranquilizarse… jamás había visto a Taiga de esa manera ni siquiera cuando terminamos, al parecer Shiro no solo me confundía a mi si no que muchas personas…

No pregunté nada después de todo Kagami parecía bastante descontrolado que ni siquiera me hubiese respondido mi pregunta, salí en dirección al comedor para luego ir cerca de la cancha de baloncesto que en ese momento estaría desierta.

Me senté bajo un árbol, el silencio en verdad me ayudaba a concentrarme y a centrar mis ideas que últimamente no habían sido las mejores al intentar romper con Akashi pero luego de conversarlo con mi abuela termine olvidándome de la idea por un rato pero no por completo.

— ¿Kuroko? —me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz —qué bueno que te encuentro— esa persona se sentó a mi lado, baje la mirada y me quede en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede Midorima-kun? — trate de no mirarlo.

— Has estado raro ¿sabes que soy tu amigo no? —se acomodó las gafas.

— ¿te mandó Akashi? —devolví la pregunta— supongo que si… no me sucede nada solo que no estoy de ánimos para convivir con tanta gente es raro venir de vacaciones todos juntos.

— era el plan de Akashi… el quería pasar más tiempo contigo— su vista estaba fija en el horizonte— nuevamente Takao me ha estado preguntando acerca de lo que pasó. —mire su perfil y luego le respondí.

— eso ya no va a volver a suceder… ambos sabemos que fue un error —mire en dirección hacia la gran casa.

— Lo sé, estoy con el nanodayo y a pesar de todo— se quedo cayado un momento y hundió su cara en sus rodillas— es importante para mí.

# POV. MAYUZUMI.

Me escape de los cuartos para ir a dar una vuelta, Akashi había organizado vacaciones para todos los ex miembros de su equipo en Teiko o mejor dicho vacaciones para estar con Kuroko hasta ese momento solo esas personas estarían en la gran residencia pero al llegar vi a Shiro jugando con el uniforme de otro instituto quedé un poco sorprendido, hace meses que no lo había visto.

Mientras caminaba vi a Kuroko junto al peli verde de Shutoku, escuche lo que hablaban y decidí tomarles una foto de seguro me serviría para algo luego desde el Angulo que me encontraba parecía que se estaban besando, no me apetecía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Akashi disfrutaba con su novio me vengaría por separarme de Shiro.

Por la tarde me separe del grupo y compre un celular desechable para enviar el mensaje a Akashi no me agradaba la idea de que se desquitase conmigo por "ayudarle" a ver la verdad distorsionada.

# PARA: 1X1X1X11

ASUNTO. INFIEL.

"Tu querido Kuroko Tetsuya te es infiel con tu querido amigo Midorima si no crees en mis palabras supongo que creerás en estas pruebas… " #

Envié la imagen junto al mensaje y luego apague el celular para luego quitar el chip para arrojarlo en el basurero que estaba cerca.


	16. Capitulo 15

capitulo 15: cielo de cristal.

# POV. SHIRO.

— Bien, su primer entrenamiento será nadar hasta esa isla mientras yo voy en esto— enseñe la moto acuática que había alquilado para mi uso. — bueno que esperan vayan por sus bañadores y cuando estén listo nos vamos, siento que este será un muy buen día para acampar.

— ¿acampar? —preguntaron todos un poco desorientados por mis palabras.

— Si, acampar esta residencia ya había sido alquilado por otra persona así que solo los traje aquí para mostrar lo que podemos hacer a nuestros rivales y… —hice una pequeña pausa — para almorzar no pensaba quedarme mucho aquí.

— entonces… nos quedaremos a la intemperie. —dio por hecho Shinobu

— No exactamente— habló por mi Rei— con el capitán… —arrastro la última palabra para molestarme— alquilamos una cabaña que está en esa isla —apunto a la isla— y tiene lo mismo que esa— se refirió a la gran casa a la que habíamos llegado.

— Si lo dices tú creo que hay que esperar algo malo— habló el novio del vice capitán, Danel.

— Quieres que te golpee? — lo miro con cara de pocos amigos— si digo que tiene lo mismo es porque tiene lo mismo y es porque no pienso quedarme en una pocilga eso ya todos deberían de saberlo— grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas a nuestro alrededor. — mejor ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde, recuerden que deben nadar— sonrió tétricamente mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

— sí que das miedo— susurre

Rei me llevo hasta la isla ya que por desconocidas razones él sabía conducir una moto acuática y yo no, estuvimos esperando a que los demás llegasen casi tres horas y al fin el ultimo llego, avanzamos por la selvática vegetación hasta llegar a una gran casona bastante bonita al entrar había algunas personas que se encargarían de servirnos las comidas y arreglar los cuartos como solo nosotros sabíamos de esta casa teníamos todos los cuartos para nosotros.

# POV. KUROKO.

Desde la conversación con Midorima habían pasado exactamente una media hora, me encontraba solo bajo el mismo árbol, pero por alguna extraña razón no me sentía muy a gusto con toda esta situación realmente era agotador tener que aguantar con esto ¿Por qué no podían dejar todo en el pasado? ¿Por qué era necesario recordar todo? tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente que probablemente no le daría solución y las dejaría guardadas en la caja del olvido hasta que muy pronto alguien las volviese a despertar.

— tantas personas, pero me siento solo… —hable al silencio y calma que me rodeaba, mire las nubes con algunas formas extrañas y decidí charlar con Shiro por lo menos eso me haría sentir mejor.

 _# PARA: SHIRO_

 _ASUNTO. ¿OCUPADO?_

 _¿podemos hablar? #_

Al rato después recibí su llamada. —¿Sucede algo? — pregunto

— No… bueno un poco solo no me siento bien… —conteste con mi voz monótona

— _mmm… si estuviera allí iría contigo, pero ahora no estoy exactamente allí._ —

— ¿Qué dices? si te vi esta mañana… —dije algo desconcertado

— _Si, pero ese no era nuestro destino, esa era la primera parada_ —

— ah… entiendo, pero no nos veremos? —le pregunte, quizás estaba cerca y podíamos reunirnos para charlar.

— _me gustaría, pero tengo que entrenar, quizás la próxima si? te invito un batido de vainilla cuando nos veamos de nuevo ¿te parece?_

— Sí, bueno nos vemos después. —di por terminada la conversación y corté la llamada.

# POV. AKASHI.

— Que demonios es esto! —grite en mi habitación, era una fotografía de Tetsuya y Shintaro besándose— ¿Cómo se atreven? Acaso pensaban verme la cara de imbécil esos dos… —apreté el celular contra mi mano.

Por fin mi mente comenzaba a reaccionar, la razón por la que Tetsuya ya no quería estar conmigo, la razón de que él se alejara de mi… todo… esos dos tenían algo a mis espaldas y me habían querido ver la cara de imbécil pero no iba a tolerar esto, ya me había aguantado que Daiki hubiese sido el primero de Tetsuya ya no tenía paciencia para sus juegos.

Apreté los puños, mi corazón latía rápidamente sentía un leve dolor en mi garganta, sentía como si algo me quemase dentro no podía tolerar tal cosa menos de alguien tan importante para mí como lo es Tetsuya ya lo había perdonado cuando fue novio de Daiki pero ya no podía tolerar tal cosa y menos si había sido con Shintaro alguien se decía ser mi mano derecha, el era la única persona en quien podía confiar pero por lo visto se aprovecho de esto, necesitaba desahogarme me dirigí en dirección hacia el dormitorio de Chihiro; toque la puerta y espere a que alguien abriese pero al parecer no había nadie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el peli plata— pensé que ya no me necesitarías después de todo tienes a tu querido Kuroko— su rostro serio como siempre encajaba a la perfección con sus palabras.

— No es de tu incumbencia… —apenas y pude hablarle

— tienes razón, después de todo solo te sirvo para una cosa: suplir a tu querida sombra— me miró a los ojos— me preguntó si también planeabas acostarte con Shiro, posiblemente el era más parecido a Kuroko que yo y lo puedo decir en todos los sentidos… ¿pero… que te hizo cambiar de idea? —preguntó

— Eso…

— No quiero saberlo, será mejor que te vayas— entro en la habitación y cerró nuevamente esa puerta en la que había estado esperando, nuevamente estaba solo y ahora con más cosas en la cabeza que tan solo esa imagen de mi novio y mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué había traído a Kitetsu? ¿Solo porque se parecía a Tetsuya? o quizá vi en él algo que no puedo explicar bien o tan solo porque me sentí en el pasado por un momento y luego cuando el verdadero Tetsuya vino a mi no lo necesite más para estar en el pasado… quizá solo fue algún capricho de mi absoluta voluntad, pero la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta.

Aún no sabía qué hacer y eso era algo inesperadamente nuevo para mí de hecho todo lo que en mi vida había girado en torno al peli celeste se estaba cayendo a pedazos provocando que mi mente se nublara y fuese incapaz de pensar racionalmente, la ira por un momento se apoderaba de mi mente pero luego daba el pasó a la tristeza pero ninguna concluía en algo, no me encontré con Tetsuya hasta el final de las vacaciones que había preparado para que estuviéramos juntos y mejorar nuestra relación.

— Akashi-kun te sucede algo? siento que me has estado evitando desde que nos fuimos a ese campamento. —habló Tetsuya.

Luego de casi dos semanas pensando en qué hacer ya tenía una decisión sobre el tema y me había reunido con el peli celeste para hacérsela saber.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**capitulo 16: lluvia de cristales.**_

# POV. AKASHI.

El día no era el mejor de todos, el cielo estaba gris amenazando con que pronto comenzarían a caer algunas gotas desde arriba y ya tenía mi decisión tomada no podía continuar con esta relación por más que me doliera él me había sido infiel y no soy de los que perdonan.

— ¿Akashi-kun? —me miro directo a los ojos.

— Tuviste algo con Shintaro? —pregunté directo.

mi pregunta al parecer le sorprendió, miro hacia otro lado y me respondió— eso pasó hace tiempo, no tuvo importancia…

— Pues a mí se me importa ¿creen que nunca me iba a enterar, acaso pensaban verme la cara de imbécil!? —subí un poco el volumen de mi voz— no me jodas!

— eso no tuvo importancia y además sucedió hace mucho… ¿Por qué quieres sacarlo exactamente ahora? —pregunto— eso no tuvo importancia, te lo juro fue solo una vez, créeme— me miró directo a los ojos.

— No seas zorra, no puedo seguir con alguien como tú— le grite, su rostro palideció y su voz se perdió en alguna parte. — se acabo no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me jodiste y seguir adelante.

— ¿no crees en mi? —habló con un hilo de voz, sus ojos parecían comenzar a quebrarse, pero no me arrepentí de mis palabras.

— no puedo creerte, no sabiendo que te revuelcas con cualquiera como una ramera— sentí una punzada en mi cuello cuando le decía esas duras palabras al peli celeste— se acabo no pienso dejar que me veas la cara de imbécil. — comencé a caminar lejos del.

# POV. KUROKO.

No podía creer en todas las palabras que me había dicho Akashi, había tantas cosas que quería gritarle pero no fui capaz mi garganta se cerró y apenas pude pronunciar algunas cosas; sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería a llanto en alguna parte desconocida de Tokio, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y luego desde el cielo comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia que habían sido pronosticadas para este día, mi ropa se estaba mojando pero aún mis pies no se detenían no tenía idea de adonde quería llegar pero no me importaba, en ese momento solo tenía las palabras con las que me había insultado Akashi, me sentía humillado y un poco desorientado.

— Kuroko… ¿Qué haces aquí? —levanté la vista y por fin mis pies se detuvieron cuando vi aquellos ojos azules que me hicieron derrumbarme.

—… Bueno nosotros nos vamos— escuché otras voces y vi como el solo asentía.

— Y…Yo… A… Akashi termino conmigo— apenas pronuncie ya que abundantes lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Ah… N-no llores— me abrazó — cálmate si—secó mis lagrimas— ven estas mojado el instituto está abierto hasta las ocho puedes cambiarte te prestare un poco de ropa— me condujo hasta el recinto, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

El instituto era enorme, parecía ser lujoso tan solo por las diferente esculturas y pinturas que había en algunos pasillos y paredes entre tantas cosas que no vi muy bien ya que las lagrimas seguían cayendo y no podía detenerlas, con la mano que tenia libre me las comencé a secar mi mano que estaba unida a la de Shiro se sentía tan cálida, como si tan solo su tacto me tranquilizase y me hiciese sentir mejor no tenía muchas palabras para describir aquella cálida sensación que me transmitía su mano o quizá solo no quería describirla ya que sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba.

— ten puedes ponerte mi equipo de gimnasia está limpio— soltó mi mano y aquella sensación se fue con él. — voy a estar afuera para que te sientas más cómodo si quieres te puedes duchar hay agua caliente y tengo una toalla— apuntó a su taquilla

— Gracias. —tomé la toalla y el salió de los vestidores.

El agua cálida se sentía bastante agradable, cada gota que recorría desde mi cabello hasta la punta de los pies me ayudo a relajarme me seque el rostro con la toalla de Shiro y luego me seque el cuerpo mi ropa interior estaba húmeda así que la deje de lado, cuando me di cuenta estaba oliendo la polera que me había prestado Shiro y luego me la puse mi corazón latía con una rapidez fluida pero sentí como la sangre subía en dirección hacia mi rostro. Al salir Shiro estaba sentado en el suelo mirando su móvil y luego desvió su mirada hacia mí, tenido su mano y me pasó un bolso.

— ten para tu ropa húmeda. —aclaró, se levanto con rapidez

— te lo agradezco mucho— bajé la mirada y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el vestidor para guardar mi ropa húmeda en el bolso que Shiro me había dado.

Mientras guardaba la ropa sentí una mirada en mi espalda, me sentí algo incomodó e incluso algo torpe en mis movimientos, cuando al fin terminé mis ojos se detuvieron junto a los del pelinegro, quien solo dio un gran bostezo.

— estuve entrenando desde la mañana… estoy algo cansado…— se disculpo por su bostezo— ven vamos a tomar algo— me tendió su mano y yo gustoso la acepte, aunque sentí como la sangre comenzaba a arder mientras subir hasta mis mejillas por lo que baje mi cabeza y lo seguí hasta la cafetería.

Al llegar hasta la cafetería, había unas cuantas personas riendo y hablando bastante fuerte, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba si no el hecho de que los latidos de mi corazón latían despavoridos por el contacto con la mano del pelinegro, se detuvo en una mesa con vista hacia afuera donde aún seguía lloviendo fuertemente, se sentó frente a mí y sus ojos azules comenzaron a invadirme por lo que tuve que desviar la mía hacía la ventana.

— ¿por qué terminaron? —preguntó mirando también por la ventana. — si fue por mis mensajes en verdad lo siento… —continuo.

— no fue por eso… fue por algo del pasado, yo tuve una relación con uno de sus amigos antes de lo nuestro y parecía que no sabía de ello… bueno solo fue una vez y no tuvo importancia para ninguno de los dos yo… no pensé que esto sucedería cuando lo hice…— mi voz se comenzó a cerrar.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— No lo sé… mis sentimientos ya no son los mismo y ahora no creo que lo sean con todas las palabras que me dijo…—fui interrumpido.

— ¿te insulto? —su voz parecía estar enfadada pero no me atreví a mirar su rostro.

— Si…

— Que bastardo, el no se merece estar contigo y si te hubiese querido no te habría dicho nada que te lastimase aún con toda la ira del mundo yo no lo haría. — le mire un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. — sabes… es un idiota, yo…— se sonrojó y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacía la ventana me gustaba verle inseguro, siempre le veía contento y seductor pero esta faceta algo tímida me atraía un poco más

— tu…—alargue esa palabra esperando presionarle y continuar viendo esa mirada tímida y sonrojada en su bello rostro

— esto, yo creo que me he ena...—fui interrumpido por la mesera del local, me molesté un poco y fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

— ¿Shiro-kun…— hablo la chica era bastante linda.

— Ah… hola Kobayashi-san ¿estas trabajando? —sonrió para ella también, mi ceño se volvió a fruncir lance un suspiro tratando de que mis malas vibras llegasen a la mesera.

— S-Si… ¿Qué se van a servir? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

— puedes traernos dos chocolates calientes, y un batido de vainilla para llevar y a… ¿cómo se llamaba ese pastel que me recomendaste la vez pasada? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Pastel ángel— respondió rápidamente algo sonrojada.

—si dos trozos por favor— sonrió cálidamente la chica anotaba todo— gracias Kobayashi-san— dijo a manera de despedida, bufe por enésima vez mientras dirigía mi mirada hacía la ventana algo molesto.


	18. Capitulo 17

capitulo 17: nuevo comienzo.

# .

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegó nuevamente la chica— aquí esta.

— ¿Cuánto es?

— no es nada, esto va de mi parte— mi sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia.

—¿Enserio? Eres muy amable, te lo compensare cuando pueda—dijo Shiro, las imágenes de nuestro primer beso se me vinieron a la mente y entrecerré los ojos intercambiando miradas de odio entre el pelinegro y la mesera.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió la tal Kobayashi.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, me sentía ignorado por su parte comí el pastel y bebí rapidísimo la taza de chocolate caliente puesto que hacía mucho frio, pero eso no significaba que no me molestara la mesera que parecía mirar desde lejos a Shiro, el pastel y el chocolate no duraron mucho por lo que comencé con el batido que estaba una bolsita la cual retire necesitaba seguir comiendo para no soltarle alguna bobada al chico enfrente de mi pero cuando se acabó el batido, Kitetsu preguntó divertido:

—¿Quieres que te pida otro? —estaba a punto de llamar a la endemoniada mesera, cuando no pude evitar soltarle:

—¿Pagas todos tus favores con besos? —se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos desde luego había recordado el día que perdió su móvil.

—Solo a ti— bajo la cabeza y respondió de manera que parecía un susurro.

Esas tres simples palabras me alegraron de manera significativa, mi corazón se sentía cálido nuevamente y realmente quería besarle, normalmente el siempre era de una manera picara y casi siempre parecía ser bastante arisco a ser el pasivo entre ambos, pero verle así de esa manera me hacía pensar que realmente me gustaría que fuese mi pasivo, reí por tal idea.

—¿Porque soy tan especial? —pregunté con un tono más fuerte de lo normal, pero realmente necesitaba oírle decir lo que creía que iba a decir.

—Creo que enamore de ti… —mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana.

# POV. SHIRO.

La ruptura entre Akashi y Kuroko no me hizo sentir tan bien como pensé que iba ser, al contrario me sentí mal y un poco culpable pero se me pasó cuando oí que no era mi culpa no me gustaba ver al peli celeste triste me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo así que lo lleve hasta la cafetería para tomar algo, pero desde que Kobayashi se fue Kuroko no me miraba a la cara desde hace un rato, comencé a tomar un poco de mi chocolate cuando el chico de cabello celeste me preguntó de manera muy directa:

—¿Pagas todos tus favores con besos? —me sonroje de una manera, casi me ahogó con un poco de chocolate, trague con dificultad y le respondí con sinceridad:

—Solo a ti— no quería incomodarle con estas cosas después de todo acababa de salir de una relación, donde su novio le había insultado debía estar en shock aún.

—¡¿Qué me hace tan especial?! —esa pregunta no me la esperaba, la verdad al principio todo fue parte de un plan, pero luego con el paso del tiempo…

—Creo que me he enamorado de ti—respondí sin darme cuanta aun con la cabeza agacha, este sentimiento ya lo había sentido otras veces, pero no por Kuroko obviamente sino por Mayuzumi quizá fui mala persona por no decírselo cuando tuve oportunidad… pero ahora realmente creo que me he enamorado de mi enemigo. —No quiero incomodarte con mis sentimientos, así que cuando te sientas dispuesto podemos hablar de ello nuevamente— le mire a los ojos, ahora era yo quien se sentía algo incomodo, no quería ser rechazado por él…

— ¿Crees que quiero esperar? —preguntó a manera de respuesta, sentía que quería llorar, estaba siendo rechazado… —Quiero estar contigo— tomó mi mano y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Ahora si debía verme patético; él chico que acaba de ser pateado me consuela por pensar que me había rechazado, pero por otra parte sentía mi corazón latir y mi mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas en tan solo una cosa… le había dicho que me había enamorado de él así sin más, realmente Tetsuya me hacía ser irracional y más débil de lo que solía ser.

Lentamente nos dirigimos por la ciudad hacía un paradero desconocido, la lluvia había cesado por lo que no fue necesario tomar un paraguas de la cafetería, llegamos al umbral de una puerta me asuste un poco quizá por el secuestro que me estaba haciendo Kuroko o quizá por que no reconocía esta calle y no sabría como volver a casa luego, me incline por la segunda. Abrió la puerta las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber ni un alma en esta casa hasta que unos ladridos se acercaron a nosotros era un perrito de ojos azules, quien se abalanzó sobre Kuroko quien lo tomo en brazos

—Quédate aquí —ordeno mientras que yo asentí, comenzó a caminar hasta una puerta y dejo al perrito en lo que parecía una lavandería, se acercó a mi y me besó, quedé algo desconcertado; que estaba pasando ¿Dónde estaba el chico desconsolado? Seguí con el besó nuestros besos siempre parecía una competición por que lengua se movía mejor más que un besó romántico pero esta vez fue diferente él con el verano había crecido unos centímetros más que yo, mientras que por mi parte yo a pesar de siempre alimentarme bien y beber leche para el calcio no había crecido más de un centímetro, por lo que ahora el había decidido tomar el control del besó

— ¿No estas triste? —me escapé por un momento de sus brazos y de aquel beso que hacía que mi corazón se agitase.

— Porque lo estaría si la persona que amo me acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, o es que crees que me importa que ese idiota me gritase todas esas estupideces mientras la persona que apareció en mi vida tan coqueta— acaricio mi cabello y luego mis mejillas para detenerse en mis labios— y que me alegra cada día— sonrió… —me a confesado que se a enamorado de mi ¿Cómo podría estar triste? —me sonrojé, cuando se había vuelto tan dominante… siempre era una persona neutral dejaba que iniciase yo y que tomase el control ¿pero siempre tenía el control él?

Me quedé callado mirando hacia otro lado, pero me sentí feliz de aquellas palabras no pude responder puesto que nuevamente me aprisiono con sus brazos y sus besos, una cárcel que realmente no quería salir luego recordé todas mis "relaciones "y me sentí algo incómodo.

— Yo ya he salido con más personas—aproveche que se encontraba besando mi cuello.

— yo igual— continuo sin inmutarse.

— Me gustaba Akashi— trate de apartarle, pero el tan solo me volvió a responder: "a mi igual" —¿Por qué eres así? — se detuvo, peino su cabello hacia atrás y me dirigió a su alcoba, pero en el camino me contesto:

— No me importa no haber sido el primero, me importa ser el último— me sonroje estaba dando por sentado que ya éramos algo, y que ese algo duraría por siempre; realmente soy un chico fácil de convencer creo que es mi mayor debilidad, pero no me importa mostrarme así frente a él…

Se sentó en su cama, me incito a que me sentase en sus piernas… quede unos centímetros más arriba pose mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a besarle mientas sus manos se movían ansiosas por mi espalda cada vez que ellas se pasaban a lo largo de su recorrido me recorrían corrientes eléctricas por todas partes comenzando desde mi cabello hasta mis pies pero deteniéndose en mi ingle la cual se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más aprisionada, sus manos cambiaron de trayecto y en un movimiento me dejo bajo él.

Le mire algo inseguro, pero luego tan solo me deje llevar no era la primera vez que lo hacía aun así estaba algo nervioso, nos separamos y comenzamos a desprendernos de nuestras ropas… eso hizo que me sintiera menos ansioso… luego recordé ¡no me había duchado!

—No me duche… —admití muy avergonzado.

Iba a casa a ducharme por que luego había quedado con Kotaro para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tendría que disculparme luego por no llegar; comencé a vestirme nuevamente sentí que había aniquilado el ambiente que había creado Tetsuya en un segundo.

—Tenemos una tina— sonrió, luego mordió su labio inferior mientras que su mirada celeste se miraba de manera descarada.

—Me iré a bañar rápido— dije algo apresurado, mientras me sujeto de la muñeca.

—Yo quiero supervisarte— señalo con un tono autoritario; ambos nos levantamos él me guio al cuarto de baño donde estaba la dichosa lavandería el perrito nuevamente fue dejado a un lado y se quedó en la lavandería.

El chico de cabellos celestes comenzó a llenar la tina mientras que yo daba vueltas indeciso de si quitarme la ropa o si quedarme quieto, comencé a mirar las cosas que había en un baño… era un baño normal ¡no sé qué estaba pensando! Tetsuya estaba en silencio, realmente eso no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme me quedé sumergido en mis pensamientos tanto que no me di cuenta que el agua había dejado de correr; sentí algo cálido en mi cuello eran los labios del peli celeste, quien comenzó a desbotonar mi camisa mi corazón se sobresalto con el tacto de sus manos con mi piel sin camisa sentí su torso contra mi espalda nuevamente esa corriente incesante comenzó desde mi espalda hasta llegar a todo mi cuerpo mi mente estaba saturada de sensaciones tanto que no podía pensar con claridad.

—Daté la vuelta—ordenó, yo tan solo obedecí algo torpe debido a la ansiedad.

Sentí su respiración agitada contra mi oído, me acercó más a el tanto que aun a través de la ropa podía sentir su miembro chocar contra el mío; comenzó a moverse suavemente y la sensación que me provocaba me sacaba en más de una ocasión algún que otro gemido, pose mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras el se deshacía de la ropa que nos quedaba me sentía mareado debido al calor que emanábamos, me aparto y se dirigió hacia la tina cuando entro me di cuenta de que era mi turno. No le mire simplemente me quede en silencio el agua caliente me hacía sentir aun más mareado de lo que ya estaba, pero supongo que aun así estaba feliz.

—Estas muy sonrojado ¿Te sientes bien? —yo asentí, me sentía perfecto con ganas de seguir.

Me acerqué a su rostro y esta vez fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa, me puse encima de el mientras le besaba olvidándome de todo y tan solo sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío; el enseguida me detuvo y me susurró:

—Mejor salimos del agua, te aseguro que es incomodó hacerlo en esta posición para la persona que le entra agua— rio, ¿tenía experiencia? Mordí mi labio yo si lo había hecho, pero nunca lo había hecho en agua…. Me quede pensando en eso mientras que él sin saber cómo ya había salido. Me tendió una toalla me ayudo a sacarme y yo a él.

—Voy a ver mi celular un momento le dije mientras me colocaba el chándal que le había pasado a Kuroko y me dirigía hacía el comedor donde había dejado mi bolso.

Tenía unos mensajes, algunos de Akashi… me sentí algo incomodó, no quería leerlos de seguro estaría con esa basura de que me retirase antes de que me arrepintiese o alguna bobada, mande un mensaje a Kotaro cancelando nuestra salida de hoy.

La curiosidad me picaba, ver esos mensajes ahí sin leer me carcomía la mente estuve a punto de leerlos cuando la voz de Kuroko me sobresalto, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

—Te estas helando, subamos…. Trae tus cosas mis padres pueden tropezar si dejas tu bolso tirado en el suelo— besó mi hombro, puesto que no me había puesto camiseta solo el chándal.

—Si— volví a guardar el móvil, comencé a dirigirme hacia la habitación de mi chico cuando el móvil sonó otro mensaje.

Entre al cuarto y deje el bolso en un rincón, me senté en la cama mire a Kuroko quien parecía fascinado con verme, me atrajo a él esta vez ya no había duda alguna en ninguno de los dos me recosté a su lado nos miramos un momento, me acerque para besarle esta vez no fue de manera romántica si no más bien necesitada anhelaba todo lo que podía ofrecerme esta persona.

Me subí encima del y seguí besándole de manera desesperada, buscando sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que tan solo podía conseguir con su tacto, fue gentil conmigo me abrazó de manera fuerte y sentí algunas mordidas, besos y su respiración chocar en mi pecho quería gemir pero habían llegado sus padres y tapo mi boca impidiendo que gemidos salieran pero aun así se seguía oyendo el resoplido de mi respiración contra su mano, luego de un rato me dejo bajo él esta vez era más rudo aun con su mano en mi boca le sentí morder mi oreja y susurrarme lo bien que se sentía y que parecía que acabaría.

—Eres el cielo— susurraba a cada instante que podía, no me creía que esas palabras me hicieran sentir tan bien.

Luego de unos segundos acabe… primero… pero él aún seguía moviéndose mi mente estaba en blanco tan solo estaba él, Kuroko Tetsuya…

—No puedo creer que terminaras tan luego— se rio mientras se limpiaba el abdomen, y se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba a la papelera.

—Tú… cuando…—mi mente parecía no recordar cuando se lo había puesto.

—Tengo trucos bajo la manga —comenzó a limpiarme mientras que yo tan solo le miraba concentrado cada uno de sus movimientos, se recostó a mi lado y comenzó a besarme nuevamente.

—No puedo más— susurré mientras él seguía besándome.

—Es solo un beso de buenas noches— me respondió mientras me atraía a él como si quisiese protegerme en su abrazó.

# POV. KUROKO

Desperté algo temprano al día siguiente, me encontraba solo en mi cama puse mi mano sobre frente y luego vi una mata de color carbón a en el suelo; Shiro se encontraba concentrado tecleando algo en su móvil no podía distinguir bien lo que escribía, pero su ceño se encontraba fruncido y de vez en cuando lanzaba uno que otro suspiro.

Me levante y toque su hombro, rápidamente bloqueo su celular y me miro algo asustado trago saliva con dificultad pasado un rato me sonrió como siempre.

—Pensé que seguías durmiendo— su tono era algo ansioso— debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer hoy. —se levanto se encontraba vestido con su uniforme, el cual estaba algo desaliñado.

—Esta bien— le tomé de la muñeca y le atraje hacía mi le besé la comisura de los labios tras el beso el se mordió el labio inferior como si se debatiera entre decirme algo o tan solo callar, me preocupe un poco quizá estaba arrepentido— ¿Te arrepientes de lo de ayer? —no alcance a terminar mi pregunta cuando me respondió:

—¡No! No… No me arrepiento de nada —se sonrojo un poco— es solo que tengo cosas que hacer y ya es un poco tarde —se excusó.

—Pero son las siete— le conteste algo desorientado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento— se marcho sin decir nada más me puse la parte de debajo de mi pijama y le seguí rápidamente, pero fue inútil el ya se había marchado de mi casa.

Me quedé en el salón donde no vi que se encontraba mi abuela quien me miraba desde hace un rato, lancé un suspiro anoche no habían llegado mis padres si no mi abuela… esa mujer realmente era el diablo en persona y ahora había visto a Shiro sin dudas ya estaba afilando su lengua para decirme alguna estupidez respecto a él sin siquiera conocerle. Al cabo de un rato en silencio su voz resonó por el salón.

—¿Qué pasó con Seijuro? —preguntó mientras bebía su taza de té.

— Terminamos—respondí seco, no quería ni tenía ganas de responderle, pero no podía simplemente irme.

—Ya veo, eres igual a tu madre incapaz de mantener algo —me miro con desprecio— espero que recapacites y dejes a ese juguetito— no me miro tan solo tenia su mirada en su taza, el ceño se me frunció y la sangre me hirvió.

—Se llama Shiro y no es ningún juguete. —le respondí alzando la voz.

— ¿Crees que me interesa su nombre? Tetsuya…—me miro directamente a los ojos— yo soy la que manda en esta casa y mientras tú Kuroko Tetsuya estés aquí me obedeces— se levanto y se acercó a mi— y vas a dejar a ese chico e intentaras volver con Seijuro. —sentencio.

Lance un suspiro al aire realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo conmigo, apreté los puños y me volví a mi habitación no estaba dispuesto a volver con Akashi aunque todos me presionasen para ello no tenia la mínima intención de retomar esa relación tan monótona cuando había encontrado a la persona que me hace feliz, tome mi celular y comencé a borrar varias fotos que tenía con el pelirrojo a manera de poner fin a una etapa que ya quería olvidar.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18: conociendote.**_

# POV. SHIRO.

Salí disparado de la casa de Tetsuya, realmente estaba preocupado por el mensaje que me había mandado Kagami no es que quisiese verle, pero el mensaje me había perturbado; continúe por donde el mapa me señala puesto que sin él ni siquiera sabría cómo ubicarme ni mucho menos encontrar el parque que me había mencionado el pelirrojo al llegar al lugar a esas horas de la mañana y con la niebla que había parecía un lugar bastante tétrico un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

—¿Taiga? —pregunte con voz firme sin dar paso al miedo o eso pretendía.

— Debes escucharme… por favor… Kitetsu —me abrazó con fuerza casi provocando que expulsara el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, olía a cerveza y sake entre otros alcoholes que se escapaban en aliento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —traté de alejarlo, pero me fue imposible primero por la posición incomoda en la que me encontraba y segundo porque es como comparar un tigre con un gato de casa.

— quiero decirte la verdad —mi corazón palpito rápidamente y una oleada de recuerdos comenzó a inundar mi cabeza desbordantes y ansiosos por ser repasados uno tras otro.

#Flashback#

Recién había llegado a estados unidos para quedarme con mis tíos puesto que mis padres habían muerto recientemente y mis abuelos no podían cuidarme siendo yo tan solo un crio de 10 años necesitado de atención y cariño la verdad no les culpo ellos estaban tan afectados como yo, incluso quizá más… mis tíos eran bastante buenas personas tenia una prima de mi edad con la que jugaba ella en apariencia era más japonesa que yo… cabello lacio y negro, una tes pálida y ojos negros como el carbón mi única amiga… hasta que conocí a Taiga y a Tatsuya, ellos eran bastante buenos en el baloncesto ya eran amigos antes de conocerles.

Nuestra relación era bastante profunda o eso pensaba ya que con 3 años de conocernos todos decidimos que era hora de tener pareja, ninguno sabia como ligar, pero ellos decidieron que juntos siempre hacíamos un buen equipo… yo no tenia a nadie más que a ellos… nuestra relación de tres mosqueteros era una relación idílica platónica, nunca hicimos más que besos y lo agradecí bueno eso fue con Tatsuya… pero Taiga y yo teníamos algo más fuerte.

El fue el primero en poseer todo lo que me pertenecía solo a mí, pero no todo en el paraíso es bueno tras mi primera vez con Kagami él se marcho y luego con el tiempo también lo hizo Tatsuya, quedé destrozado me sentía engañado y utilizado aun así no me importaba la distancia que había entre nosotros puesto que algún día regresarían, pero acabaron con mis esperanzas tan solo con unas palabras que al parecer se coordinaron para decir cada uno a su estilo a su manera distintiva:

"No podemos seguir con esto, se acabó… gracias por todo"

¿Gracias por todo? La rabia y enojo se apoderaba de mi cada vez que leía esa parte del mensaje, no tenia a otra persona para compartirle mi manera de pensar ni lo que sentía… mis tíos no sabían que era gay y no creo que lo viesen bien… o eso pensé puesto que mi prima fue la única que en silencio me daba su apoyo, pero no me bastaba los necesitaba era lo más importante que tenía la razón de mis practicas exhaustivas de baloncesto.

#Fin de flashback#

—¿Hay una verdad tras esos cobardes mensajes? —mi tono de voz se puso serio— realmente me vas a decir que hay algo detrás de cortar mis putas esperanzas de estar juntos ¡estas loco! ¡¿Sabes cuánto los odie?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces los maldije?! —sonreí con frustración— no… ¡Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que sentí! —grité desesperado. —soy gay por ti, yo no sabia que me gustaban los hombres… no sabia que la gente los ve mal… no sabia muchas cosas y todo lo aprendí gracias a ustedes. No te imaginas cuantas veces me llamaran de manera despectiva, no volví a Tokio por que quisiese vengarme de ti ni de Tatsuya, ¡volví por que no podía salir a la calle sin que un maldito imbécil me acosara en la calle! —mi mandíbula se apretó con enojo sentía que quería golpearle y huir lejos de todo.

—Yo lo siento —me tomo por los hombros y me abrazó, pero esta vez le aparte con la misma fuerza quedó bastante lejos.

— No quiero tu lastima Kagami… ¡Quiero que sean hombres y se enfrenten a mí! Y vean que ustedes no son más que basuras a mi lado— le mire directamente a los ojos.

— Yo— tragó saliva indecisa de decir algo o tan solo callar— ¡Perdóname! —se arrodillo a mis pies sujetándome de la cintura, sentí sus lagrimas colarse por las fibras de mi camisa, mi corazón se sentía cada vez más pequeño y mi garganta ardía, sin darme cuenta yo también estaba llorando.

— Yo no puedo—le aparte, le vi en el suelo con lagrimas aún en su rostro me rompía el corazón, pero realmente no podía perdonarle.

— No sabía que te hacían daño, si lo hubiera sabido hubiese dejado todo y hubiera regresado contigo— susurro con dificultad.

Me incline hacía el y le abracé; no podía perdonarle eso lo tenia claro desde un comienzo, pero si podíamos ser amigos y quizá recuperar algo del tiempo perdido que nos debíamos ambos o quizá los tres.

— No te perdono de manera romántica— le susurre al oído— Pero podemos volver a ser amigos si tu quieres.

# POV. KAGAMI.

— Imbécil! te estuve buscando ¿Dónde te metiste, Taiga? —la voz de Himuro.

— Estuve hablando con Kitetsu —como pude me acerqué hasta la puerta de mi casa no me encontraba bien ni con ganas de enfrentar a Tatsuya. —¿Puedes marcharte? No me siento con ganas de hablar—Mis ojos estaban irritados por todas las lágrimas que derrame y no quería que nadie me viese de esta manera.

#Flashback#

Tatsuya y yo hace dos años hicimos una apuesta él que ganara se quedaría con el cariño de Kitetsu pero esa competencia entre ambos duro casi dos años además de que provoco que nos alejásemos totalmente del producto de nuestra contienda pero aún así seguí pensando en él, cuando vi a Kuroko por primera vez pensé que se trataba del pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así el peli celeste era alguien mucho más confuso que el pelinegro dueño de mi desastroso corazón pero necesitaba algo que me le recordase así que iniciamos una relación que acabo luego de ganar la Winter cup donde definitivamente yo había sido el único vencedor y dueño total de Shiro Kitetsu

#Fin del flashback#

Ahora con todo esto estaba desorientado me sentía traicionado por el destino, lastimado de cierta manera dentro de mí o mejor dicho mi orgullo había vuelto nulo tras oír que le trataban mal por el hecho de amar a otro hombre si me hubiese enterado hubiese ido a buscarlo o simplemente enfrentar a esas personas, sin embargo, ahora luego de tanto tiempo tan solo me sentía tonto por aquella manera tan estúpida de tratarle no merecía tenerle ni de amante ni de amigo.

~ UN PAR DE DÍAS ~

Me dirigía con un paso flemático hacía Seirin sin mucho ánimo de hacer algo, hoy no estaba de humor para la práctica, pero aun así vine no me sentía preparado para afrontar la realidad… Me estaba algo decaído, aunque Kitetsu me decía que no me preocupase y que eso lo había hecho más fuerte no podía evitar verle frágil como si de un niño, como si ese niño que conocí hace tiempo volviese y me dijese que era fuerte por sí mismo, pero tan solo era una mentira y todo para no ser visto como un debilucho.

— ¡Eh, Kagami! —grito Hyuuga-sempai mientras me acercaba hasta la entrada donde está la mayoría de los chicos del equipo

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte un poco extrañado de que no estuviesen en el gimnasio o en sus salones correspondientes.

— hoy iremos a entrenar contra el nacional de Japón— explico Riko— son relativamente nuevos en los campeonatos de baloncesto, pero aun así sus antepasados han ganado un par de veces la Winter cup. —nos dio una pequeña introducción a lo que no íbamos enfrentar hoy en el entrenamiento— así que no se fíen, no han jugado por problemas técnicos y no por que no tengan talento—advirtió la castaña mientras subíamos al bus que nos llevaría al otro lado de la ciudad.

# POV. KUROKO.

Me sentía bastante feliz de saber que por fin luego de varios días de excusas podría volver a ver a mi chico, no le había pedido que fuéramos pareja oficialmente ya que con la emoción se me olvido decírselo por si las dudas.

— Kuroko tu no jugaras hoy serás nuestra arma secreta— me saco de mis pensamientos, Riko con su voz autoritaria y yo solo asentí dando a entender que había captado todo el mensaje siendo que solo había oído lo último.

Llegamos al enorme edificio y nos estaban esperando los jugadores del equipo de básquet de esta escuela eran los chicos que habíamos visto jugar contra Shiro en el campamento pasado, busque instintivamente con la mirada al que sería mi novio, que estaba al frente de todos los chicos con una cara de pocos amigos la verdad tenía mala pinta, quizá por eso no quería que le viese.

— Bienvenidos les enseñaremos donde está el gimnasio para que no se pierdan— saludo un rubio mientras que Shiro solo nos miró un rato aún con su típica sonrisa.

— ese no es el ex de Kagami— escuche una voz detrás de mí.

— pensé que iba en Rakuzan— la voz de Furihata se hizo presente.

— Que bueno es volver a verlos… —se acercó a nosotros— espero que tengamos un buen partido— se puso al lado de Riko para hablar unas cosas del partido al parecer el también era el entrenador de este equipo por un momento envidie a la entrenadora por tener su atención solo para ella, pero eso duro poco cuando sus ojos azulinos se toparon con los míos y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Íbamos caminando en dirección a los vestidores que se encontraban cerca del gimnasio allí me separe un poco del grupo ya que el cordón de mi zapatilla se había comenzado a desatar.

— ¿Vas a jugar?

—no, ¿por qué? —no mire a Shiro ya que estaba ocupado con mi zapatilla.

— no tengo ganas de ver el partido quieres ir a otro lugar, ahora no tengo clases— lo mire y estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y miraba a la distancia donde se perdían los otros. — ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿No vas a jugar? —pregunté mirándole serio a los ojos-

— Es un partido de practica— se incomodó un poco y luego mordió su labio inferior, frunció el ceño— si quieres verme sudar tan solo acampáname no es necesario ver un aburrido partido de baloncesto— ¿aburrido partido? Ese comentario me molesté un poco el que frunció el ceño esta vez fui yo.

—¿Por qué juegas si te parece aburrido? —pregunte algo mosqueado, él solo levanto los hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

—La verdad al principio tenia todo claro… ahora simplemente no se por que juego. —admitió con el rostro algo ensombrecido— pero entendí tu negativa me voy con mi equipo— se levanto antes de que pudiese decir algo.

El partido contra el instituto de Shiro fue una derrota aplastante, él se dedico de denegar todas mis jugadas con Kagami, me moleste un poco por eso quizá hubiera sido mejor ir con él a otro lugar antes de ver el partido casi denegado por su parte, lancé un suspiro luego del partido me quede con la esperanza de poder verle; espere por bastante tiempo hasta que salió ya era tarde y solo estaba mi abuela en casa quizá podía proponer algo para escaparnos esta noche.

—¿Aun estas molesto por que no me escape contigo? —sonreí para bromear un poco con él.

—No estoy molesto, no quería jugar contra ti… —se acercó— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa Tetsuya-kun? —sonrió de manera coqueta, termine por acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Quieres ir por algún lugar? —propuse mientras besaba su frente.

—Ir por algún lugar— se lo planteo— suena interesante, pero yo no voy por algún lugar —volvió a denegar mi jugada tal como en el partido. —pero podemos ir a comer algo en mi casa —sonrió y tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**capitulo 19: ¿amor?**_

# POV. KUROKO.

Tomamos el auto bus hasta la casa de Shiro, era una casa estilo japonés antiguo quizá en la parte más antigua de la ciudad por lo que imaginaba que él era parte de una familia de una larga data a diferencia de mi el cual ni siquiera sabia su origen, comencé a imaginar si el vestía con yukata o con su ropa moderna con la que siempre le veía cuando salíamos a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, el tenía un semblante intranquilo parecía debatirse algo en su mente.

— ¿somos novios? —me preguntó aún mirando hacía el suelo.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías… pero si supongo que si somos novios —tomé su mano y besé su frente.

Le sentí distante e incomodó, me sentí algo rechazado algo que nunca me había pasado, en el camino a si casa las vistas eran preciosas había cerezos y algunos bambú, quedé fascinado por las vistas.

—¿Tú familia es? —no alcancé a terminar cuando se puso enfrente de mí, me sorprendí, pero le sonreí.

—Una antigua, sí, pero eso no aplica para mi… mi madre era estadounidense todo esto le pertenece a mis abuelos y a mi prima heredera del clan Shiro —me sorprendí un poco el me comentase esto.

Shiro comenzó a avanzar hasta que chocamos con un árbol de cerezo allí quede atrapado entre el árbol y la silueta de mi pelinegro sonreí me sentí feliz de que se mostrara como antes, esta semana me parecía algo difícil como si algo en él hubiese cambiado; le comencé a besar atrayéndole hacía mí comencé a intensificar el beso y necesitaba tenerle más cerca necesitaba volver a sentirle conmigo cambie de lugares el se sujeto a mi cuello mientras que yo a su cintura comencé a besarle el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada en mi oído.

— _te amo_ —Le susurré mientras mordía su oreja, separó definitivamente nuestros cuerpos — ¿Qué sucede? —lo miré un poco confundido y el solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó bajo el árbol donde nos habíamos besado.

— Hay algo que he querido contarte pero realmente no sabía cómo, las personas en mi antigua ciudad me acosaron por ser homosexual no todos claro pero si todos mis compañeros de clase fue por culpa de un novio que simplemente me dejo sin dar explicaciones —oculto su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, me senté a su lado— ellos pensaron que yo lo había acosado hasta el punto que se tuvo que ir y ahí comenzó todo —miro hacía arriba no buscando mi mirada sino el cielo— no tenia el apoyo de nadie más que mi prima Tsukishima es alguien importante pero no tenia apoyo de nadie en mi clase ni nadie.

— En verdad debiste sufrir mucho por eso —posé mi cabeza en su hombro— no me imagino lo que debiste sentir, a mi nunca me pasó las personas que sabes que soy gay son solo gente cercana por lo que no tuve que pasar por eso.

— Eres afortunado, quizá confíe en las personas equivocadas —sentencio. —Siento haberte amargado la noche, pero no hay cena… estoy solo en casa y necesitaba hablar contigo ya que no quisiste escaparte conmigo —posó su cabeza sobre la mía y reí un poco.

— Yo pensé que solo querías uno de mis besos —el rio.

— No pensé que fueras un presumido. —me empujo un poco, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir hoy había sido un día bastante largo.

El se percató; me invitó a entrar a la casa saco unas bebidas de la nevera me pidió que le esperase en su cuarto, ese fue la única habitación que era moderna todas las otras eran tradicionales, pero su habitación era tal como el se reflejaba en exterior. Revise mi celular tenia un mensaje de Seijuro mi ceño se frunció automáticamente tan solo con leer el nombre de remitente.

ASUNTO: MENTIROSO.

Eres capaz de amar a otra persona que no seas tú… he meditado y pensado en cada maldito segundo en todo lo que nos unía y aunque fingieses estar enamorado de mi sabes muy bien que jamás amaras a nadie que no seas tú, tienes un corazón frio y oscuro.

Rei un poco por aquella declaración del pelirrojo realmente pensaba que podía decirme esas cosas tan solo por conocerme un poco se creía con la autoridad de hacerme llegar tal mensaje con la cabeza fría pensé como responderle a un emperador sin trono, quizá jugar con el seria la opción.

ASUNTO: No es cierto.

No me has terminado de conocerme aun Sei-chan, el tiempo nos curara a ambos de esto.

Me preguntaba qué pensaría el pelirrojo con mis palabras, me gustaba ver su cara de confusión me hacia sentir superior de una manera que no podía describir, mantuve una sonrisa mientras veía el celular esperando alguna respuesta que no obtuve.

# POV. SHIRO.

 _¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que mi plan es malo?_

Kuroko Tetsuya se supone que es mi enemigo aun así es mi novio, se supone que con él es con quien planeo destruir a Akashi y hacerle sentir lo que es perder el orgullo, pero ahora todo comienza a cambiar cuando veo esos ojos color celeste me olvido de mi objetivo y comienzo a pensar en él ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba planeando? o tan solo era él… ¿Por qué sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente? supongo que soy un estúpido y caí, ahora el me tiene prisionero quizá fue cuando sus labios tocaron los míos por primera vez o su voz llena de vida con la que llama por mi nombre, tengo tantas teorías posibles de cuál fue el motivo de mi amor por Kuroko Tetsuya.

Saqué los dulces que me había traído mi abuela el día de ayer, eran unos pastelitos con forma de pollitos además de unos refrescos, aunque ya le había dado uno a Tetsuya, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y le vi mirando su celular con una sonrisa me sentí algo incomodó creo que serian celos reí de mi mismo estaba acabado y todo es culpa de mi enemigo, al ver que había llegado guardo su celular rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa estaba algo sonrojado.

—¿Qué ha preparado el chef? —se burló de mí y sonreí

—Pollos recubiertos con sangre real —comenté mientras le pasaba la bandeja con los pasteles.

—Eso suena terrible —comenzó a comer— pero con hambre todo es pasable —se rio, como me gustaba verle reír.

Me acerque mientras el comía y con una de mis manos tome su rostro de tez porcelana con una pase mis manos por sus labios eran suaves esa sensación contra mi dedo me hacía querer sentir más me acerque rápidamente y le besé sentí su respiración chocar contra mi rostro; comencé a besarle con soltura a la vez sentía su lengua chocar contra mis dientes pidiendo permiso para entrar así que abrí un poco y estas comenzaron una danza exótica que parecía ser una batalla por el dominio, entrelacé mis dedos por su cabello casi con necesidad comencé a acercarme para quedar sobre sus piernas sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó mientras tomaba mi rostro para que le mirase directo a los ojos.

— Que crees tú genio —sonrió, era endemoniada mente guapo cuando sonreía de tal manera.

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos esta vez fueron besos cortos, sus labios me consumían y no me importaba estar con el chico con el que me compararon en mi estadía en Rakuzan no me importaba abandonar todos mis planes por él; sus manos recorrían mi espalda con suavidad y lentamente comencé a sentir el frio tacto de sus manos contra mi piel cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba a su cuello mientras que el comenzó a besar mi cuello con suavidad.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

Ya me encontraba casi sin prendas que perder por lo que no me quedaba opción, asentí dócilmente mientras que él comenzaba nuevamente con sus besos sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío en la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio de la casa nos hacía compañía y la temperatura se elevaba con cada caricia que me daba, besos, abrazos y algo más entre nosotros nos hacía perder la noción de nuestro alrededor sin darnos cuenta una tormenta había comenzado y con ella fuertes vientos pero que importaba si ambos estábamos en medio de nuestra danza de amor cada suspiro se fundía con el soplar del viento cada embestida con los truenos…

— Me gustas mucho —me susurro en el oído.

La magia acabo y me sentí algo decepcionado por sus palabras, me comencé a vestir con mi pijama y le pase uno a Tetsuya suponiendo que se quedaría por la lluvia que azotaba afuera, pero este ya se había puesto su uniforme.

—¿Te vas? —pregunté algo confundido

—Si aun es temprano y mi… —se calló un momento— mi papá me hablo hace un rato y me dijo que vendría a buscarme.

—¿Quieres que te pase un paraguas? —asintió

—¿Me prestas el baño un momento? —asentí y le indiqué como llegar él me sonrió de manera agradable.

Me senté en el suelo sin ocultar mi decepción por la partida del chico de cabello celeste sin buscar encontré su móvil sentí curiosidad de prender aquella pantalla e inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero me contuve y se lo dejé cerca de su bolso deportivo sin más había un auto fuera esperándole no quiso que le acompañase a la salida para que no me empapara, aunque yo yo solo quería estar a su lado para tan solo darle un beso de despedida o un abrazo.

Decidí acabar con mi plan vi el rostro de Kagami al ser vencido por ser denegado absolutamente, marque con mi móvil esperaba tener las agallas de llamarles, así como las había tenido para amenazarles, con decisión marque primero al pelirrojo para disculparme.

—Taiga… lo siento —fue lo primero que dije incluso antes de que contestara— yo creí que verte derrotado ente mí me haría sentir mejor pero no fue así me siento peor.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —sonaba algo apenado— es lo que merezco por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos ni menos como te tratarían.

—Todo lo que les dije, lo siento… me gustaría que todo fuese como antes si ustedes quisieran.

—Claro que nos gustaría—su voz cambio de tono por uno más alegre tal y como el era.


	21. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20: Familia.

# .

Mis abuelos estaban más emocionados de lo normal me preguntaba que había sucedido alguna cosa para que estuviesen así, mi abuelo me llamo al jardín para charlar un poco si bien ellos aceptaban el echo de que fuese gay había algo que no podían dejar de pedirme y eso era tener un hijo para que heredase la familia puesto que no consideraban que mi prima fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla ella sola.

—Kitetsu ven un momento —se sentó en un banco en el jardín y me hizo un lado para que hiciese lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa abuelo? —pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado, hoy estaba feliz volvía a tener a mis amigos y ahora tenia a una persona especial en mi vida. —¿De qué quieres charlar?

—Sabes bien que nos gustaría que te casases, pero a ti no te gustan nuestras opciones —rio desde que era pequeño siempre había sido el favorito de mis abuelos. —desde pequeño habíamos soñado con que tú y Tsukishima se casaran para que juntos llevaran el nombre de la familia por más generaciones. —se apeno un poco y me sentí algo mal.

—Siento decepcionarte abuelo. —conteste algo apenado por sus palabras.

—No te preocupes —posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabello— tú prima dirigirá la casa y la familia, pero sabes que estará encantada si cambias de parecer —sonrió ampliamente pero aun así sonaba resignado.

Hace tiempo que no cenábamos en familia, normalmente yo me pasaba el tiempo en la parte de la casa que me habían dado para mi pero estos momentos compartir con ellos me recordaba a mi infancia cuando aun no sabía sobre nada, sobre sexualidad sobre amor y lo mas importante sobre la gente de mente cerrada que si no tienes los mismos ideales que ellos comienzan a atacarte; me sentía bastante de buen humor tenia ganas de ver televisión o de tan solo relajarme en los baños termales se me ocurrió ir para así disfrutar un poco del aire invernal que estaba en el ambiente, me vestí con un chándal y un polerón nada más y lleve un poco de ropa en mi bolso de deporte, el camino fue largo mientras caminaba hacía el onsen iba escuchando música con audífonos a un volumen moderado deje mis cosas donde me indico la empleada.

Estaba relajándome cuando sentí que alguien más entraba en el baño, dirigí mi mirada hacía la entrada me apene un poco era el hombre fantasma de Rakuzan el parecía sorprendido igual que yo, se sentó al otro lado para no incomodarme como sabía alejarse cuando me sentía incomodó y acercarse en los momentos oportunos, realmente detestaba esa facilidad suya que tenia para leerme en estas situaciones; mi día había sido bastante bueno como para poder seguir de esa manera aun así sentía vergüenza de verle a la cara no me había despedido del ni le había dicho que todo se acabó, solo le di silencio.

—¿Haz estado bien? —preguntó desde donde se encontraba, me sobresalté un poco hace mucho no escuchaba su voz.

—S…Si… bien ¿sigues en el equipo? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, me sentí algo tonto por hacerle tal pregunta y al cabo de unos segundos, escuche su risa.

—¿acaso no hay otra opción? —preguntó mientras apoyaba los codos en los bordes de la tina, su mirada no se cruzo con la mía ni una sola vez. —ahora Akashi esta más insoportable de lo normal trata con todas sus ganas de ganar no sé qué intenta demostrar, pero esta siendo un fastidio para todos —lanzó un suspiro algo cansado.

Mi corazón latía al rápido quizá por el tiempo que había estado en agua caliente, tomé mi toalla para salir, pero con el mareo me resbalé no pude hacer nada más que dejarme caer estaba preparado para sentir el agua caliente ahogarme sin embargo sentí otra sensación en su lugar, el tibio contacto del pecho de Mayuzumi contra mis costillas y brazo izquierdo; me sentí nervioso y sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba nuevamente mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojizo intenso.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —dijo con su voz monótona, me estremecí al escucharle tan cerca de mi oído —Si me dejas te quiero cuidar, aunque sea desde lejos —cerré los ojos con fuerza mi corazón estaba demasiado agitado por todo esto sentí su mano sobre mi cabello.

—No le veo sentido a que me quieras cuidar —respondí cuando me dejo en el suelo.

—Me gusta estar a tu lado como amigo o compañero.

—Hace algunos días dirías que quisieras ser más que un amigo. —me burle del mientras me secaba el cuerpo.

—Se que estas con el antiguo novio de Akashi —se secaba al igual que yo, me sonroje al escucharle decir esas palabras— no me voy a inmiscuir en su relación, pero si te decepciona ten por seguro que voy a estar a tu lado como un amigo —nos miramos a pesar de su mirada de aburrimiento veía un deje de tristeza, mordí mi labio sin decir nada asentí. —me gusto verte, nos vemos —sin darme cuenta le sujete por el brazo algo asustado de no verle otra vez.

Ambos fuimos sombras y ambos sabíamos lo que era estar en la oscuridad sin saber como es brillar ni mucho menos como destacar entre la única sombra que existía para el emperador entre nosotros peleamos para seguir distinguidos por sus ojos, pero en nuestra oscuridad sin darnos cuenta esa sombra que producíamos se había mezclado sin darme cuenta le había abierto mi corazón ciego por tan solo ver hacia la luz enorme que producía el capitán quería ver hacía otro lugar pero solo podía mirar hacia mis pies y arriba.

—¡Podemos ir a comer algo! —hable alto casi un grito agudo él me miro sorprendido realmente no se esperaba que le estuviese invitando a comer, mejor dicho, ordenando. —bueno si tu quieres.

Me dio una de esas sonrisas que me dedicaban solo a mí, sin darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa todo lo que pasaba con el chico del cabello color plata siempre ocurría sin darme cuenta aun así no me apenaba decirlo, entre nosotros no fue contemplado una relación ni una amistad tan solo estábamos en el mismo pozo sin nada más que hacer que mirar hacía arriba pero cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo a veces nos vemos obligados a usar otra manera de escape para evadirnos de la realidad impuesta por el tirano y luz radiante que nos gobernaba; nos dirigimos a un local de comida que estaba cercano al lugar nos dieron una mesa para los dos estaba bastante alejada del resto estábamos comiendo bastante alegres y hablando de boberías que parecían sin sentido de vez en cuanto me reía a más no poder me dolía la barriga algo que jamás pensé que sucedería con Mayuzumi Chihiro pues parecía siempre alguien sin vida pero ante mi solía ser alguien bastante agradable.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —la sonrisa no se me podía quitar de los labios, estábamos en la salida cuando le vi abalanzarse contra mí, me sonrojé y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando un beso que jamás llegó a mis labios, su respiración chocaba con mi cabello y en cuestión de segundos mi respiración se alineo al compás de la suya sin dificultad.

—Lo siento un auto nos iba a mojar están haciendo reparaciones en esta calle y aun así los vehículos marchan a una velocidad, por eso llegue al baño termal un imbécil me lleno de barro cuando pasaba por aquí —se separo de mi le sonreí algo confundido, pero aun así agradecido que no besase no quería pasar a llevar a Tetsuya y casi lo hago, desde cuando Chihiro se había vuelto tan… sin darme cuenta me mordía el labio.

—Si no te preocupes —reí nervioso él por su parte solo poso su mano en mi hombro en señal de despedida y luego se marchó. —¿Quieres hacer algo el próximo fin de semana? —le grite mientras se alejaba se dio vuelta y me contesto:

—¿Por qué no? —sonreí ampliamente y me fui en dirección a casa, Chihiro viviría cerca de aquí no me había dado tiempo para preguntarle eso, mire mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje de mi novio, esa palabra sonaba bien bonita cuando la pronunciaba en mi mente.

NO TIENES MENSAJES NUEVOS.

Mordí mi labio inferior, sonreí al instante y decidí llamarle tal vez estaba practicando para el partido que tenía contra Yozen, comencé a marcar el numero de Tetsuya se demoro un poco en responder lo que me hacía sentir más nervioso aún.

—¿Qué sucede hmm… pasa algo? —parecía ocupado.

—¿Estas ocupado? —pregunté mientras me apoyaba en una pared cercana escuché una risa cercana a él. —¿Estas con alguien?

—Si estaba con un amigo que no veía hace tiempo —me tranquilice un poco, respiraba con dificultad—estábamos practicando baloncesto —el otro se carcajeo.

—Quería saber si te gustaría venir hoy a mi casa —mordí mi labio ansioso por su respuesta.

—No creo que pueda ir, no me desocupare tan luego nos debíamos mucho tiempo —me contestó rápidamente mientras su respiración seguía oyéndose fuerte. —¿puede ser otro día? —me cortó.

No me pude despedir ni mucho menos decirle alguna protesta me sentí algo apenado quizá no era nada pero había algo que no estaba gustando y no sabía que era pero allí estaba, pueden ser ideas mías es lo que espero realmente no quisiera que me volviesen a romper el corazón, tome un suspiro hondó tratando de convencerme de que no hay nada de que desconfiar él es diferente repetí una y otra vez mientras marchaba a casa.


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

 **POV. SHIRO.**

Al llegar a casa mi buen ánimo había decaído un poco aunque no mucho, llegue con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirigí sin hablar a nadie a mi parte de la casa me recosté en mi cama esperando algún mensaje de Tetsuya para darme las buenas noches… no llego; me dormí profundamente y en el tuve un sueño, en el cual estaba flotando en un océano calmo estaba relajado sin ningún problema del cual preocuparme sin embargo una oscuridad envolvió el lugar ya no había luz, ya no sentía nada… solo estaba allí sin emocion alguna tan solo estaba ahí en el silencio de la oscuridad… ¿es esto lo que sentía al ser una sombra? No recordaba sentirme tan vació, lancé suspiros y estos hacían eco en el silencio que me rodeaba me sentí tonto al ver que había comenzado a distinguir los dos tipos de oscuridad que me acechaban mientras me encontraba en ese océano sin preocupaciones. Había una oscuridad blanca, esa era apacible y con ella podía encontrar una "calma ilusoria" pues no me hacía sentir agitado ni vacío de ninguna manera posible, pero a la vez que existía esta oscuridad blanca se podía hallar una "oscuridad negra "esta carecía de brillo o de calma alguna cuando pasaba de la oscuridad blanca a esta mi corazón se agitaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía, deseaba escapar aun así mi cuerpo deseaba permanecer en este lugar aunque me sintiese a punto de ahogándome.

Desperté sin sentimiento alguno, nuevamente como la sombra de alguien más, incluso llegué a sentir que nuevamente era el reemplazó de alguien; sentí que me ahogaba en esa cama por lo que decidí levantarme e ir hacía el baño para refrescarme, al llegar ahí me vi al espejo la persona que estaba ahí me reflejaba algo que no me gustaba ver y que aun así me traía esos malos recuerdos a mi mente.

 _FLASHBACK_

Ese día había quedado con unos amigos para ir a ver una película, desde que Taiga y Tatsuya se habían marchado estaba presente un ambiente algo tenso en el aire ya que por alguna razón todos sentían que era mi culpa de ello, por ahora había logrado hacer caso omiso a algunos comentarios ofensivos que me decían ciertas personas desagradables, no entendía la razón de algunos para culparme por que se hubiesen marchado los chicos digo ellos son japoneses tienen todo el derecho de volver a su tierra cuando quieran ¡Yo no los ahuyente por ser homosexual! Me repetía cada día.

—Shiro —me llamaron mis amigos me dirigí hasta donde estaban, pronto me di cuenta de que había más personas de las que al principio habían dicho que vendrían me sentí un poco incomodó y ya no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría.

Me acerque a ellos sin la sonrisa que tenía al llegar al cine me indicaron que les siguiese y para evitar que me arrepintiese me abrazaron desde ambos lados, ya no tenía una manera de huir sentí mi corazón latir con rapidez tenía que pensar una manera para irme, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos se habían puesto frías; Al llegar a la parte trasera del cine estaba rodeado por las personas que me habían hecho imposible los últimos días mientras que mis "amigos" estaban atrás, entre la multitud les vi marcharse… mi destino ya había sido marcado mis amigos me vendieron como ratas asquerosas permanecí quieto trataba de darme fortaleza para lo que venía a pesar de que me encontraba aterrado.

—¡No queremos que te acerques a nadie de la clase! ¡un fenómeno como tú no puede ser parte de nosotros! ¡Eres desagradable para todos incluso tus amigos! —todos hablaban a la vez

¡No es cierto, nada de eso! Me trate de convencer.

Pronto me vi rodeado por todos los matones de la clase quienes se acercaban dejándome sin manera alguna de huir, sentía cada uno de los golpes que cada uno de ellos me propinaba en contra de mi voluntad; el dolor comenzaba a sentirse de una manera tan aguda que sentí desvanecerme, mas este se detuvo cuando vi a uno de mis amigos acercarse, se detuvieron y pensé que él era mi salvador, pero en su mirada vi desprecio, asco y satisfacción de verme así:

—¿De que me perdí? —preguntó como si aquello que me hacían fuese un espectáculo, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin una pisca de lastima en ella, se agacho y me susurro al oído. —Sabes Shiro nunca me agradaste y en verdad me alegro de que te estén dando tu merecido —se levanto y puso su pie en mi cabeza, el dolor de su pie al aplastarla comenzó a hacerse notar.

Sentí las patadas propinadas en mi estómago, espalda, piernas e incluso llegaban a aplastarme los brazos mi cuerpo dolía… dolía como nunca había dolido, mi mente se había refugiado en recuerdos de Kagami, mi pelirrojo… mi primer amor y tristemente el recuerdo de Tatsuya llego a mi mente:

" _¿Por qué no me quieres? ¡¿Qué tiene Taiga que no tenga yo?!_

 _No te me acerques…_

 _¡Siempre lo has elegido a él siendo yo quien siempre te protege de sus imprudencias!_

 _Me marchare a Japón para no volverte a ver, a ti ni a Taiga"_

Al recobrar la conciencia estaba solo me intente reincorporar pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido me maldije una y otra vez por no haber sido precavido, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi relación con Taiga ya que Tatsuya siempre cubría nuestros rastros y sin él… bueno, todo salió a la luz y no de una buena forma, si ellos hubiesen estado aquí no hubiese pasado esto… las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro no me importaba mucho ya no había nadie quien pudiese mofarse de mi o mucho menos volver a lastimarme, como pude me levante y trate de llegar a casa esa noche mis tíos tenían su cena de aniversario revise mi móvil para ver la hora ellos ya se habían marchado y me sentí agradecido de ello, entre en casa dirigiéndome directo ha mi cuarto sin embargo en el camino me encontré con mi prima quien se asusto al verme en ese estado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —se acerco apresuradamente— ¿estas bien Ki-chan? —no le respondí.

Al ver que no tenía respuestas de mi parte tan solo me llevo al baño para curar mis heridas, no me queje ni una sola vez a pesar de que ardía cada vez que el alcohol abrazaba mi piel me quede sentado allí mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina en busca de hielo para que no se me hinchase la cara y mis tíos se preocuparan por verme en tal estado, me levante y me vi en el espejo un reflejo sin sentimientos ni emociones se veía ante mis ojos me quite la camiseta que traía llena de polvo entonces vi mi torso estaba lleno de moretones estos parecían cardenales que recorrían gran parte de mí ya no tenía ganas de llorar por lo sucedido simplemente quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, aunque no fuese así quería que Taiga viniese o me hablase si él lo hacía quizá mi dolor cesaría aunque tan solo fuera un momento; Tsukishima llego con el hielo envuelto en una toalla y me dejo que fuese a recostar.

—Descansa, Kitetsu… llame a mis padres y les dije que estabas enfermo pero que el doctor ya vino para que no se preocuparan y les dije que yo me encargaría de cuidarte esta semana para que se fuesen a Tokio… —había olvidado por completo que esta semana se marchaban mis tíos a resolver algunos asuntos en Tokio. —no te preocupes —me dio una sonrisa yo asentí para que estuviese menos preocupada.

Esa noche no dormí nada, el hielo se derritió en mi rostro y el agua que escurría la toalla se mezclaba con unas lagrimas que caían sin detenerse ni una vez, había llegado un mensaje de mi novio diciendo que ya no podía seguir con lo nuestro que había encontrado a un chico en su preparatoria, contuve los sollozos pero era demasiado para un día tomé la almohada y la puse en mi rostro para llorar sin ser oído; a la mañana siguiente me sentí sin vida en ese momento los pedazos de mi triste corazón habían vuelto a ser aplastados esta vez por la persona que más necesitaba, leía una y otra vez ese mensaje esperando ver lo que había hecho mal.

" _RE: Taiga_

 _Lo siento, ya no podemos estar juntos la distancia es demasiada y no creo poder volver, además encontré a un chico en mi preparatoria se llama Kuroko Tetsuya y ya somos pareja no creo que sea bueno que sigamos hablando."_

Vi como cambiaba la iluminación de la noche hasta la madrugada, de madrugada a tarde y de tarde a noche, no comí en todo el día Tsuki me había llevado todos los platos de comida a la habitación, pero ni siquiera probé bocado alguno, ella entro con un rostro triste para nuevamente insistir en preguntarme

" _¿Quién me había hecho tanto daño?"_

Mi única respuesta fue entregarle mi móvil que ahora se encontraba lleno de mensajes de odio y despectivos dirigidos a mí.

—¡Tenemos que decirles a mis papás puede ir a peor! —se levanto para llamar a sus padres, sentí pánico de que me viesen de esa manera y terror de que se enterasen de la razón por la que me golpearon por lo que sujete su muñeca.

—¡No! —grite desesperado —no les digas —susurre y su rostro se entristeció.

Se sentó a mi lado y me abracé a ella como si mi vida dependiese tan solo de su afecto y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a surcar mi rostro, mi pecho dolía como si estuviese siendo aplastado el aire me faltaba no obstante al sentir sus manos acariciar mi cabello me tranquilizo deseaba no apartarme de ahí jamás pero tarde o temprano debía de afrontar a las personas que me había golpeado.

Durante medio año más me aguante el acoso a través de mensajes, rayones en mi escritorio pegamento en mi silla incluso el abuso físico por parte de los matones quienes me esperaban a la salida todos los días sus golpes estos y no eran dirigidos a la cara si no que al cuerpo lugares no visibles… fue el infierno en vida, no soy tan fuerte como para poder resistir y no pude más con ello por lo que pedí a mis abuelos que me llevasen con ellos a Tokio para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Decir a mis abuelos que era homosexual fue difícil y llegue a pensar que me rechazarían como todos lo habían hecho sin embargo ellos solo dieron un abrazo y dijeron:

" _todo estará mejor"_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_


	23. Capitulo 22

**POV. SHIRO**

Últimamente Tetsuya estaba pasando un poco de mi y comenzaba a preguntarme si tras casi seis meses de coqueteo, algunos días de relación ya se había aburrido de mi… ese inevitable presentimiento me comenzaba a ahogar ya no tenía calma en mi propia mente; inesperadamente mi celular comenzó a sonar pensé que sería Taiga o Tatsuya ya que en la reciente semana habíamos acordado ser amigos nuevamente me sorprendí al ver el numero de Tetsuya en la pantalla de mi móvil.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto desde el otro lado del móvil. —no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…—termino por decir mientras que yo me sonrojaba.

—¿Así? Porque realmente no me parece —termine por soltarle, no porque ese chico me encantase iba a dejar que con unas lindas palabras me engatusase y menos por no darme una respuesta decente en lo que respecta a su ausencia.

—Ya te dije que me encontré con un amigo y nos pusimos al día esta semana, no estés celoso me gustas demasiado como para engañarte —su tono de voz era demasiado para mí, me estremecía con cada una de sus palabras él sin dudas era un seductor nato. —¿Quieres que nos veamos en un rato más? Si quieres paso por ti.

—No lo sé… tengo cosas que hacer quede con un "amigo" —le respondí tratando de parecer sospecho.

—No mientas, no tienes planes —sentí como se formaba una sonrisa vencedora en su rostro, suspiré resignado. —entonces paso por ti en diez minutos. —asentí como si pudiese verme desde el otro lado del móvil— Te amo…

Me vestí con rapidez sentí que mi móvil vibro pero no le preste atención pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ver que me pondría para esa salida con mi novio, realmente quería algo que llamase su atención pero a la vez no quería ser tan vistoso vi la hora en el reloj que tenía en mi mesa de noche faltaba unos dos minutos para que llegase Tetsuya y yo aun andaba con mi pijama, me apresure y tome una camiseta negra con el cuello en forma de "v" un pantalón deportivo del mismo color y unos tenis rojos la camiseta me quedaba demasiado apegada al cuerpo casi como una segunda piel pensé en cambiármela pero ya había escuchado la voz del chico de cabello celeste en la entrada con algunas personas de mantención… lancé un suspiro tome un polerón de color rojo oscuro mientras salía a recibirle, mi rostro lo sentía ardiendo no me gustaba demasiado la ropa que se me pegase demasiado a ninguna parte de mi cuerpo por lo que siempre tenía ropa holgada.

—Voy saliendo —anuncie al anciano que estaba cuidando de la casa— llegare tarde, no me esperen para cenar —me despedí mientras que Kuroko me miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno pensé…

Salimos de mi casa caminando en silencio no tenía la menor idea de hacía donde me quería llevar Tetsuya aunque no me importaba demasiado poco a poco la luz del sol se fue extinguiendo dando paso a la noche, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al restaurant al que ya había venido con Chihiro la semana pasada cuando nos encontramos en los baños termales no sentamos en una mesa con vista hacia afuera, recordé que tenía un mensaje pendiente por leer por lo que tome mi celular y comencé a encender la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba

RE: Mayuzumi.

¿Aún quieres salir esta semana?

Sonreí un poco al ver que recordaba lo que le había propuesta hace algunos días, estaba a punto de responderle cuando Tetsuya me quito el móvil de las manos con una cara de pocos amigos que no podía creer que pudiese poseer, miro el mensaje eso era seguro pues si tan solo me lo hubiese quitado de broma no hubiera fruncido el ceño.

—¿Por qué saldrás con Mayuzumi? —su tono de voz era frio casi cortante, me sentí algo intimidado, pero aun así le respondí con la verdad.

—Somos amigos es normal que salgamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. —tome mi celular de sus manos y lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Akashi me dijo que eran más que amigos cuando estabas en Rakuzan —respondió mientras miraba hacía la ventana con una cara de cabreo que no se la podía ni él.

—¿Has hablado con Akashi? —pregunté algo molesto como podía decir eso tan tranquilo sin remordimiento.

—No, me lo dijo cuando éramos novios…—me miro a los ojos y su mirar se tranquilizó un poco—no pensé que me molestaría tanto verte sonreír por otra persona —tan solo evito verme cuando me dijo tales palabras, mi corazón dio un brinco.

—El que me gusta eres tú… no puedo evitar sonreír a otras personas, pero si puedo evitar enamorarme de ellas —me acerque a él lentamente, quede cerca de sus labios podía sentir su respiración contra la mía y el calor que desprendían —Me gustas mucho Kuroko Tetsuya. —sentencie.

Esa pequeña distancia que existía por un momento se acabo cuando nerviosamente me acerqué a él, besé su labio inferior lo acaricie con mi lengua pronto sentí la suya indicándome el camino hacía el interior de su boca tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos una calidez me recorrió por completo me sentí seguro como si ya nada fuese a lastimarme, le mire a esos ojos celeste que me miraban distinto y en un momento esa seguridad se desvaneció.

—Me disculpas —me levante rápidamente de la mesa algo desorientado, él me miro serio sin decirme nada.

Me dirigí al baño para refrescarme el rostro no esperaba que se molestara por un mensaje, me quede en el cuarto casi por unos treinta minutos sentí que otra persona entro, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de saludar y ni siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

—¿No piensas volver a la mesa? —me sobresalté al ver a Kuroko en la puerta del baño— lo siento, me comporte como un idiota…

—solo un poco —reí— Por un momento pensé en irme, pero sería demasiado descortés

Salí acompañado por Kuroko hasta la mesa donde estaba nuestra cena ya servida pensé si ya estaría fría o si acababa de llegar la comida estaba tibia por lo que había estado esperándome por un largo momento me senté y comencé a comer sin hablar nada más no tenía demasiadas ganas de "cagarla" más con mi novio por lo que preferí apagar el celular y prestar un poco de atención a la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor, no había mucha gente aun así a lo lejos pude ver una mata de pelo gris junto al pelirrojo de Rakuzan fije mi mirada en Kuroko quien tenía una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba su móvil por inercia mire al pelirrojo sin ser para nada discreto el también miraba su móvil con una sonrisa apreté mi mano por inercia di un gran bocado a mi comida y le dije a Tetsuya:

—Disculpa voy a pedir un vaso de agua esta un poco mal sabor —reí nerviosamente el tan solo asintió y continúo comiendo— me escondí en un sitio con vistas a ambas mesas

"TO: MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO"

Mira hacía la barra sin llamar la atención de tu acompañante.

Le vi sorprendido mientras me daba una sonrisa cómplice, se disculpó con Akashi y me mandó un mensaje respuesta:

"RE: MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO

¿Me estas espiando?"

Le negué con la cabeza y le apunté en dirección a mi mesa donde estaba Tetsuya entretenido en su móvil, le mandé un mensaje nuevamente para explicarle mi situación:

"TO: MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO

¿Puedes ver con quien se mensajea el estúpido capitán? solo sonríe si es con Tetsuya"

Los miré por un rato donde vi a Chihiro usar su técnica de sombra para espiar el teléfono del pelirrojo, su mirada parecía tratar de darme aliento pues me dio la señal que le había pedido, esa triste sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se endureciera en un segundo, vi como Mayuzumi volvía tranquilamente a su lado del asiento, mi antiguo capitán había comenzado a verle raro y comenzó a mirar a mi antigua posición por suerte me dirigí a mi mesa con mi vaso de agua algo molesto eso se notaba a leguas; mire una y otra vez al peli celeste esperando que me diese una explicación que obviamente jamás llegó.

—¿Con quien hablas tanto? —pregunté tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente, él me dio una sonrisa cálida.

—Un amigo, es el amigo que me encontré el otro día —sonreí con algo de ironía, asentí.

Estaban jugando conmigo… ¿es así como lo hacían? Abrí mi estúpido corazón a un idiota ¡fantástico! Me sentí mal por haber arruinado su relación, me sentí mal por tener un plan contra el pelirrojo, pero ahora sería su mayor obstáculo en su camino sería ese hombre difícil de olvidar no van a jugar conmigo, no de eso me aseguraría ¡te arrebatare ese frio corazón Tetsuya y lo lanzaré al fuego! Solo por diversión de ver tu rostro lleno de dolor.

 _¡Desde ahora en adelante no dejaría que nadie se metiese conmigo! ¡Nadie!_

 _Shiro Kitetsu un estúpido del que todos se ríen como quieren._

 _Ya nunca más lo harían, de eso me aseguro yo._

—Me gustaría conocerlo —respondí acercándome a el peligrosamente, besé su labio inferior con algo de odio, aunque él no lo notó.

—No creo que sea buena idea—protesto mientras seguía besándome. —se fue anoche.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle si es tu amigo seguro nos llevábamos bien—le comenté.

La cena acabo con más de una cosa, mi corazón nuevamente en manos de un idiota, una comida bastante deliciosa y un vaso de agua más cara que toda la comida… no pague yo, y me alegre de haber elegido el agua más estúpidamente cara.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, le sonreí.

—No puedo tengo que entrenar mañana temprano, recuerdas que estoy en el equipo de baloncesto ¿no? —pregunté mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Vamos —me susurro al oído, negué— tú te lo pierdes —besó mi mejilla, estaba muy enfadado la verdad como para acostarme con él.

Me acompañó hasta mi casa nos despedimos con un beso soso, entre en la residencia busque mi móvil para llamar a mi único amigo en este momento "Mayuzumi Chihiro" le cite en mi casa ya no tenía ganas de seguir en el exterior, por un momento pensé que iba a ser feliz con él.

 _Estúpido._

Cuando Chihiro llegó a mi casa me había cambiado estaba con mi pijama algo triste, enojado y sentido conmigo mismo por ser idiota por supuesto él se dio cuenta y me lo hizo saber de inmediato.

—¿Te duele mucho? —se sentó en mi cama invitándome a hacer lo mismo, yo asentí. —es un idiota juega con la gente, le gusta saber que tiene el control sobre su pareja es lo que hace con Akashi, solían terminar y volver a menudo, pero nunca volvían realmente… ¿no crees que es retorcido?

—Puede ser, sabes Chihiro hay muchas cosas que me he aguantado como el bullying que recibí en estados unidos, pero nunca aguanto demasiado… el día antes de irme me di el lujo de devolverles cada uno de los golpes que me dieron y me di el lujo de verlos suplicar que me detuviese aun así no me detuve. —le mire a los ojos— no soy débil y no soy el tipo de persona que soporta demasiado.

—¿Es por lo que te querías vengar de tu exnovio? —preguntó, sus preguntas eran siempre acertadas nuevamente asentí. —¿te vengaras de Kuroko?

—Si, me daré el lujo de ver a Akashi y a Kuroko arder en mi venganza, pero necesitare tu ayuda.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer lo que sea que vayas a planear? —su mirada se entristeció, aunque no entendí bien la razón…

—Tu conoces al pelirrojo fueron amantes y necesito que me digas sus gustos, me encargare de que ambos no puedan olvidarme tan fácil… —sonreí con rabia realmente quería sacarles los ojos a ambos en ese momento. —¡se quemarán por querer tocar algo que no les pertenece!


	24. Capitulo 23

**POV. SHIRO KITETSU**

La mirada de Mayuzumi parecía llena de sentimientos algo indescifrables para mi en ese momento pues tan solo podía sentir la rabia y la tristeza de haber sido engañado nuevamente, primero Kagami quien me abandono a merced de todos esos matones cuando más le necesitaba, luego Akashi quien tan solo había susurrado todas esas frases bonitas en mi oído para que yo cayese en su juego y por último Kuroko quien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre él y el pelirrojo lo seguía prefiriendo.

—Tú conoces a ambos —hable con la garganta hecha un nudo, mis ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos y con dificultad distinguía el alrededor de mi habitación —ayúdame… Chihiro —fue lo último que pude decir con normalidad antes de que mi voz se apagase por completo.

Sentí como me atraía hacia el, me dio un abrazó un fuerte abrazó donde pude ocultar mi dolor bajo su pecho nuevamente, sentí mis cálidas lagrimas recorrer mi rostro y desvanecerse en la sudadera de mi amigo así seguí por un rato hasta que ya no me quedaban lagrimas en mis ojos tan solo estaban en mi corazón apretándome y provocándome un dolor que me parecía a punto de explotar por todos esos nefastos sentimientos que me habían atacado de repente, ya nada más que unos suspiros salían de mis labios.

—Te voy a ayudar no te preocupes —esa frase me lleno de alivio y esperanza de que podría enfrentar a ese par de traidores de una vez por todas y hacerles pagar.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse conmigo, tan solo recosté mi cabeza en las piernas de Mayuzumi quien con cuidado acariciaba mi cabello, comencé a contarle mis problemas en el equipo con el nuevo chico que había llegado.

—No creo que quiera hacerse con el equipo, más bien solo quiere quedar bien —comenté lanzando un bostezo, me acomode en sus piernas para seguir nuestra charla—se llama Kaisumi… se burlaba de mi cuando éramos pequeños…

Fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin dudas seguía siendo un crio… dormí en calma a pesar del día que había tenido no sentí cuando Mayuzumi se marchó de mi casa pues al despertar por la mañana para ir a clases no había nadie más en la habitación y comencé a dudar sobre si noche anterior había sido un sueño o si en realidad había sucedido, me fui a dar una ducha para tratar de comenzar el día con todas las energías que eran posible hoy mismo tendría que poner mi plan en marcha si no quería perder más terreno en el corazón de Tetsuya.

Me comencé a vestir con el uniforme del instituto, tenia mi bolso de deportes listo para irme a clases no tenia muchas ganas de ver al equipo mejor dicho de reencontrarme con Kuroko en la salida tenia el presentimiento de que hoy no seria el mejor día para mi, de vez en cuando me paseaba por el espejo mostrando una sonrisa la misma que pondría al ver a la sombra de Seirin.

 _Patético…_

Fue lo único que pude pensar tras mil intentos de parecer feliz de verlo y no completamente furioso por ello. Tras desayunar me marché al instituto el chofer venia platicándome sobre la llegada de mis abuelos el próximo fin de semana y las ordenes que me habían dejado, sorpresa, no pude prestar atención a lo que decía ya que tenia mi mente en otro lugar.

Me dirigí directamente a mi salón de clases.

Las clases en este instituto eran fáciles, nos dividían en secciones según lo que haríamos en nuestro futuro, estaban los idol los que ya tenían una carrera lograban más éxito si tomaban las clases de composición, piano, violín, etc.; también esta la sección de deportes donde la mayoría del equipo se encuentra en donde les dan apoyo profesional para formar a grandes nadadores, beisbolistas y todos los deportes que pudiesen existir en el mundo competitivo; la sección de negocios administrativos donde preparan a los futuros herederos de grandes empresas internacionales yo debería asistir a esa en un par de años… debido a mi traslado inesperado el instituto decidió penalizarme por que ya me había transferido dos veces la primera en estados unidos para estar en la misma clases de Kagami y Himuro, la segundo en Rakuzan para demostrarle a Akashi que yo también podía ser una luz, la sanción fue que debía estar en el curso "normal" por así de decirlo junto a estudiantes de mi edad, 15 años… aun debía esperar hasta el próximo año para dar una prueba especial para ser aceptado en la sección de administrativa eso era lo que los chicos de la clase normal hacían… de verdad a veces extrañaba estar en la clase "s".

—Buenos días, Shiro-kun —me saludó Kobayashi-san mientras me sentaba en mi lugar le sonreí en respuesta—Haz vuelto a sacar la mejor calificación de la clase —comentó emocionada— si sigues así sacaremos el primer lugar este año.

Me habían dicho que todos los cursos de primer año competían para obtener el primer lugar puesto que ganaban el mejor puesto en el festival que hacia la escuela todos los años.

—¿te sientes bien? —sonó preocupada.

—Si es solo que tengo la cabeza en otro lado ¿Cuándo será el festival?

—Creo que la próxima semana.

Toda la clase hizo silencio incluyéndome, el maestro tenia una cara de sueño seguramente se había pasado calificando nuestros últimos exámenes para tenerlos listos para la mañana estos eran bastante extensos por lo que podía comprenderle.

La clase de hoy fue tan solo informativa con respecto al dichoso festival por lo que teníamos que decidir que haríamos nosotros como clase ya que por la tarde los presidentes de cada tendrían que ir a informar sobre las decisiones tomada.

—Podríamos hacer un café —escuche a un chico detrás de mi.

Por mi estatura me había tocado sentarme en la fila de en medio lejos de la ventana y puerta del salón realmente fue una mala suerte.

—Una casa del terror —hablo una chica.

—bueno tenemos muchos chicos lindos en el salón podríamos hacer un café host con una temática de disfraces—hablo una delegada de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

Todos apoyaron la idea a todos los varones del salón se nos dio la oportunidad de elegir si entre preparar el salón o ser un "host" para cuando me preguntaron a mi solo quedaban puestos para ser los dichosos "host" por lo que no tuve oportunidad de elegir al igual que todos mis compañeros que siguieron tras de mi, a los afortunados se nos hizo elegir por medio de un papel en un sombrero que tipo de disfraz usaríamos entre estos habían: "vampiros, hombres lobo, zombis, fantasmas, zorros, mayordomos, piratas, príncipes y momias"

Si momias… de hecho tan solo había una… que era yo a nadie más le había tocado, después de todo sabia que seria un mal día. Una parte de las chicas serian encargadas del menú, la otra de los trajes y la otra parte de los chicos de la disposición del salón para que pareciese un "café host con temática de fantasía" para mi suerte las clases acabaron y pude ir a entrenar, no sin antes revisar mi móvil por si había algún mensaje nuevo.

 **2 mensajes nuevo de Tetsuya.**

 **1 mensaje nuevo de Chihiro.**

Abrí los de Tetsuya primero para saber qué es lo que quería de mi este día.

"RE: Tetsuya

 _¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?_

 _RE: Tetsuya_

 _Lo hare de todos modos ¿A que hora sales?"_

Tomé una profunda respiración mientras comenzaba a escribirle a la hora en que terminaba mi entrenamiento, no hubo respuesta por lo que abrí el mensaje de Chihiro:

"RE: Chihiro

 _¿Qué tal va tu día? ¿ya planeaste algo?"_

" _TO: Chihiro_

Aun no tengo nada, voy bien la próxima semana habrá un festival escolar por si quieres venir, estaré en el local más feo vestido de Tutankamón"

" _RE: Chihiro_

 _Creo que será divertido verte lleno de papel de baño"_

Comencé a reír, entre en el gimnasio con una sonrisa era agradable esta sensación comencé a hacer calentamiento ignorando por completo al molesto de Kaisumi lo que llamo la atención de todos quienes también comenzaron a realizar sus ejercicios, en más de una vez le escuché referirse a mi novio como un suelto realmente estaba de buen humor por lo que decidí responderle sin miedo a lo que soltaría.

—No importa con cuantos haya estado, si esta solo conmigo ahora. —que mentira más dolorosa.

—¿Quieres apostar? —sonrió de lado.

—no hay necesidad de ello, soy suficiente para él. —le conteste tratando de parecer seguro de ello.

—¿De veras crees que soltará a Seijuro? Déjame decirte capitancito que eres un niño bastante ingenuo. —satisfecho con sus palabras comenzó a encestar como una bestia.

Mi corazón sintió aquella apuñalada directa que me había dado Kaisumi, él sabía cosas que yo no tenia idea él ya había salido con Akashi según lo que presumió apenas llego además de que sabia el hecho de que a Kuroko no le gustaba que se metieran con lo que creía que le pertenecía en este caso todos sus ligues o coqueteos que tan solo debían pertenecerle a él, lo que no sabia con exactitud era si ellos habían tenido algo o si tan solo eran rivales, nuevamente se había metido en mi cabeza.

Comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas la primera de ellas que había sucedido para que Akashi Seijuro se fijara en alguien como Kaisumi, deje de preguntármelo cuando llego la hora de irse a casa, Kuroko estaba en la cafetería esperándome mientras que yo fui a darme una ducha para refrescarme tras cambiarme de ropa estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la cafetería cuando escuche ruidos extraños con lentitud me acerque por la parte trasera del instituto estaba nada más que Kaisumi o creo que era el ya que no había muchos chicos de cabello rosa en el instituto, estaba de rodillas frente a un sempai de ultimo año le había visto a menudo en la cafetería, sonidos lascivos emanaban de ellos por lo que era obvio que no estaban con juegos por inercia me escondí tras la pared... no me vieron estaba seguro, pero aun así estaba algo asustado y muy avergonzado.

Tras unos segundos salí corriendo hacia la cafetería aun sentía mi rostro arder por lo que acababa de ver, sin dudas por eso Akashi se había interesado en él no era como Kuroko no era una sombra ni quería serlo… Kaisumi se arriesgaba, vivía al limite, aunque eso le trajese consecuencias.

—tienes el rostro como un tomate— me dijo Tetsuya al sentarme a su lado.

—vi algo que no debería haber visto—confesé a lo que él me miro con una sonrisa ¡iba a preguntar! Me avergoncé aun más, por inercia le besé en los labios con torpeza.


	25. Capitulo 24

**POV. SHIRO KITETSU**

Tras besar a Kuroko vi como se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba, le sentí pronunciar "pareces besar como un inexperto" mordí mi labio inferior mientras que el se separaba de mi lado para comenzar a beber su batido de vainilla aun con esa sonrisita en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me ensañas lo que sabes? —le susurré al oído mientras que vi como se ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —pregunto tomándome de la barbilla, sonreí mientras ladeaba el rostro sin apartarle la mirada.

Una y otra vez me repetía se atrevido, se cómo el molesto Kaisumi.

—¿Qué podría darle a mi profesor? —comencé a trazar pequeños círculos en su muslo, sentí un golpe de adrenalina, comencé a subir en dirección a su entrepierna ¡no estaba bien!

El chico de cabello celeste parecía sorprendido por mi pequeña insinuación, se acercó hasta mi oído para susurrarme que no me detuviera y así quizá se pensaría en enseñarme lo que sabía, realmente estaba mal pero no podía detenerme en ese momento se inclinó hacía mi y con sus manos tomó mi rostro para comenzar a besarme mi mente comenzó a nublarse por completo tan solo tenía a Tetsuya en ella no quería que ese beso se detuviese, estaba cayendo nuevamente dentro de esa cómoda red de seducción… sentí como mi rostro ardía al dejarme llevar por él tras unos minutos sentí un líquido, junto a un gemido además una leve mordida en mi labio inferior sentí su respiración en mi mejilla junto con un cálido beso, mi corazón dio un salto sentía que caería nuevamente en los brazos del peli celeste y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Espero que hayas tomado nota —susurro en mi oído mientras que se limpiaba discretamente.

—¡Shiro-kun! —la voz de Kobayashi-san me sobresalto casi dándome un leve infarto, me voltee para verla me alivie cuando la divise en la lejanía, le di a Kuroko mi bolso de deportes para que ocultara su masculinidad ya que la chica comenzaba a acercarse. —Que bueno que aún no te has ido, ten —me entrego tres entradas liberadas para el festival escolar.

—Gracias —sonreí algo incomodó por la situación— ¿sabes cuando comenzarán a tomar las medidas para los trajes? —pregunté.

—Creo que mañana, ahm…—le dio una mirada a Tetsuya quien tenía una leve mueca de molestia— bueno me tengo que ir, hoy no trabajo. —me dio una sonrisa antes de irse.

—Ten— le pase dos de las entradas de las a Kuroko— una es para ti y la otra es para Taiga si puede asistir —él las recibió y miro la otra, no podía decirle que era para Mayu… —esta es para mi —sonreí para no parecer demasiado sospechoso, metí la ultima entrada en el bolso dentro de mi cuaderno de notas.

—¿Qué harán? —me pareció oír interés en esa pregunta.

—Un café con temática de fantasía —omití el detalle que haría de host momia, no tenia ganas de que se riese más de mi.

—Suena interesante, ¿Quieres que venga a verte? —poso sus suaves labios en mi frente.

—Si no es un inconveniente para usted sensei —me burlé, sentí como sus labios se curvaban en forma de sonrisa.

—no me molesta, después de todo eres un buen alumno —tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y comenzó a besarme lentamente en los labios.

Ahí íbamos nuevamente, el calor recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi rostro hasta la ingle sentía ese choque de emociones que me hacia sentir en un peligro constante como si caminase por la cuerda floja sin una red que me atrapase si caía, sentía su respiración junto a la mía hacerse una para luego desaparecer debido a la intensidad que Tetsuya ponía en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Quería deshacerme de todo, quería que Tetsuya fuese mío y olvidase a al pelirrojo deseaba tantas cosas que me parecían imposible porque todo lo que rodeaba a el peli celeste me parecía imposible, su amor que surgió hacia mi, su amor infinito por Seijuro y sobre todo sus juegos de control sobre sus parejas donde solo él tenia el absoluto derecho de engañar o pensar en otra persona; en ese momento todas esas imposibilidades desaparecieron y me parecía estar más cerca que nunca de mi novio, pero eso era otra ilusión creada por mi mente.

Esta tarde planeamos ir al cine para tener una cita ya que según Kuroko no habíamos tenido una desde hace algún tiempo y merecíamos más tiempo a solas, al salir mande un mensaje al chofer para que no fuese al instituto a recogerme si no que al cine a las 9 ya que no podía disponer mucho más de mi tiempo, puesto que tenía que hacer mis deberes, estudiar y otras cosas aburridas. Eran las siete con treinta minutos cuando llegamos al cine Tetsuya pidió las entradas mientras que yo iba a pedir algo para comer dentro. La película que eligió el peli celeste parecía un desierto no había gente dentro tan solo estábamos nosotros en la oscuridad mi corazón se acelero al sentir el cálido tacto de mi novio sobre mi mano izquierda:

—muéstrame lo que te enseñe—susurro a mi oído, quite la reposadera que nos alejaba y me acerque hasta él.

Con cuidado comencé a rozar sus labios con los míos, con ambas manos tome su rostro para comenzar a darle profundidad a nuestro besó mi respiración estaba más agitada que la suya, sentí su lengua jugar contra la mía y como la sangre subía hasta mi rostro, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse bajo mi uniforme pronto se encontraban en mi cintura atrayéndome con firmeza contra si no puse resistencia alguna, me senté en sus piernas la chaqueta se mi uniforme se cayo al piso en debido a la agitación del momento sus manos recorrían mi espalda deteniéndose en el pantalón mientras que yo me encontraba besándole sentí sus hábiles manos deshacerse de los botones de la camisa y sus labios posarse en mis pezones alternando entre ellos me recorrió una corriente por el cuerpo mientras que un gemido se escapo de mis labios como pude trate de abrir su chaqueta de deportes que se encontraba cerrada hasta ese momento, sus labios llegaron a mi cuello donde esa corriente me recorría como si no tuviese ni principio ni fin me aferre a él para sentirme más cerca de lo que ya estábamos.

—Di mi nombre —su voz estaba un poco más ronca— Kitetsu di mi nombre. —insistió esta vez desabotonándome el pantalón seguido de la cremallera.

—Tetsuya… —su nombre recorría mi cabeza como si fuese lo único que realmente importase en ese momento.

Me saqué el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de una de las piernas para volver a sus piernas, sentí como entraba su masculinidad dentro de mi los movimientos eran pausado y me tenia rodeado de la cintura en un abrazo que me impedía tan si quiera hacer el mínimo movimiento a la vez que sus movimientos aumentaban la fuerza de agarre disminuía por lo que aproveche para besarle nuevamente esta vez guiado tan solo por el lascivo instinto que me atacaba en ese momento en algunos momentos que sentía que acabaría mordía levemente el cuello de Tetsuya para que se fuese más lento él entendía a la perfección pero a cambio pedía que dijese su nombre una y otra vez…

—Me gustas demasiado, Kitetsu—escuche decir junto a algunos gemidos ya no podía distinguir cuales eran suyos y cuales míos solo tenia la mente en blanco con él en mi mente.


	26. Capitulo 25

Pv. Shiro Kitetsu

Realmente era sencillo tratar con Tetsuya, pensé mientras me vestía rápidamente pues la película ya había terminado estaba realmente cansado por lo que bostezaba sin control sentía mis ojos cansados e incluso ardían un poco, de reojo miraba a mi novio parecía realmente complacido por lo que acababa de suceder esperaba poder mantener el ritmo a largo plazo, pues por lo que parecía él si tenía bastante energía de sobra para continuar toda la noche "¿esto me hará sentir mejor?" me cuestione a mí mismo ¿realmente valdría la pena vengarme? Después de todo podría alejarme y despejarme de todos esos sentimientos destructivos que florecían de mi relación con Tetsuya, él seguiría conquistando a chicos para luego engañarlos con su ex "Akashi" yo no me prestaría para ese sádico juego.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo, Tetsuya? —le pregunté sin rodeos, al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta su sorpresa era tangible en ese momento.

—Estoy contigo por que me gustas, si no me gustases créeme no perdería mi tiempo —se acercó a mi para besar mi frente vi una pequeña sonrisa algo sádica por su parte.

¿Así es como eres realmente?

—Así que… —pasee mis manos por su pecho— solo te gusto —sonreí ya tenía algo ideado en mi mente para hacerle enfadar— entonces ¿no te molesta que yo este con otros?

Me separé del comenzando a caminar hasta la salida, la sombra se quedo quieta con el ceño fruncido pronto me alcanzó tomando mi antebrazo con algo de rudeza ¿molesto? Sonreí con burla… entonces así se siente ir ganando en este juego que invento Tetsuya entre nosotros sin consultarme.

—Si me molesta—su rostro se apeno incluso diría que sonaba avergonzado de decir esas palabras.

Eres bastante hábil siendo titiritero Tetsuya lástima que me has convertido en un muñeco sin hilos… me di la vuelta para verle directo a los ojos su rostro era precioso estaba algo sonrojado, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su belleza, algo cruel… un ángel que en realidad es un demonio sería la descripción perfecta para ti.

—Pero cuando solo te gusta alguien no sientes celos… —sonreí con falsa amabilidad quería obligarle a decirme que me amaba incluso si no era cierto.

Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, si no me hubiese dado cuenta de que realmente estaba conmigo para matar su soledad que había dejado la ruptura con el pelirrojo habría caído con esas palabras soy tan simple que muchas veces caigo en las mentiras más obvias que se pueden decir, instintivamente apreté los puños me estaba volviendo sensible con estos temas había tanto que me había idealizado de nuestra relación que pensé que era diferente a los demás… pensé que quizá él sería algún día mi esposo que seríamos felices con hijos y un perro en una linda casa mientras yo trabajaba en una empresa que haría desde los cimientos mientras que él trabajaría en lo que le gustase nuestros hijos serían la alegría de la casa y todo eso, resulto ser nada más que una vana fantasía, ahora, tendré que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y Kuroko tan solo sería ese novio que recuerdas que te lastimo y se río en tu cara…

—Entonces no solo me gustas, ¡estoy enamorado de ti! —me sorprendí por esa declaración, sentí mi corazón como emanaba un calor agradable por todo mi cuerpo. —Así que no me engañes nunca —tomó mi rostro para besarme e instintivamente cerré los ojos con fuerza quería sentir sus labios sabor vainilla contra los míos, los necesitaba…

Tetsuya me acompaño hasta el auto que estaba esperándome me despedí tan solo con un movimiento de mano, al entrar al auto mi rostro contento cambio por completo tenía que ir a casa para seguir con mis responsabilidades.

Contextualizando un poco el negoció familiar venía de "protección" a locales que brindábamos por la zona mi padre era el segundo en sucesión para liderar la casa de los "Shiro" por decirlo de alguna manera, mi tío que se encuentra en Estados unidos es la cabeza de la casa pero por problemas de salud debe quedarse cerca de su doctor de cabecera, se suponía que Tsukishima debía dirigir la casa sin embargo su sangre es demasiado débil (por lo que suele enfermar muy a menudo) debido a que sus padres son primos… en mi caso mi madre no pertenecía a la larga descendencia de la casa si no que era una extranjera como mi padre no tenía ningún deber con la casa se casó con ella siendo yo, ahora, el "heredero de respaldo", eso es lo que se llama heredar responsabilidades de un clan sin siquiera pedirlo aun con esa responsabilidad seguía asistiendo a clases, administraba el dinero ganado en locales y debía distribuir la cantidad de hombres suficientes para que "asegurasen" que todo marchaba bien en los lugares que dábamos protección.

Me quede dormido en el auto, hace tanto tiempo que no soñaba con mis padres o al menos no recordaba una vez que los viese tan nítidamente como en este momento, mi corazón se oprimió un poco cuando vi el cabello rubio de mi madre agitarse con el viento mientras me invitaba a sentarme a su lado sus ojos azul oscuro me veían con cariño era preciosa su piel blanca sin imperfecciones a la vista, llevaba la yukata que traía puesta la ultima vez que la vi, era de una tela negra con estampado de camelias rojas por todas partes con un cinturón rosa; tras ella estaba mi padre quien parecía cansado aún así parecía contento éramos similares tan solo nuestros ojos nos diferenciaban además de su insipiente barba él igual traía su yukata azul con líneas blancas en dirección horizontal me sentí en paz quería acercarme, pero si lo hacía despertaría y quería verles aunque sea tan solo unos segundos más. Desperté con una sensación de vacío echaba de menos a mis padres era pequeño cuando ellos se marcharon para no volver jamás a causa de un accidente en automóvil cuando nos dirigíamos a un festival ya ni siquiera recuerdo a cuál, el automóvil de la otra línea se salió de control impactando de frente con el nuestro mis padres no lograron salir mientras que a mi me sacaron tan solo con un rasguño en el tobillo nada grave… estuve varios años en tratamiento psicológico para evitar que tuviese algún tipo de depresión post-traumática pero no puedo sentir nada… no hay rabia… no hay tristeza… tan solo vacío… se que otras personas estarían enojadas o al recordar eso estarían tristes, yo tan solo pienso que tuve a los mejores padres del mundo y que el otro auto solo fue una mala coincidencia.

—Shiro-sama… ya vinieron a dejarle un acuerdo. —no recordaba de quien se trataba, pero si venía con algún acuerdo realmente querían algo grande debía consultar a mi tío por esos tipos de movimientos.

Fui al despacho sin pasar a cambiarme antes, había un portafolio lleno de papeles que suponía debía leer… sería una larga noche, marque el numero de la casa de mis tíos, recordaba tan bien ese número sonreí con lastima.

—¿Sucede algo Kitetsu? —hablo mi tía mientras se escuchaban voces al fondo.

—Si ¿puedo hablar con Ken? —ella me dijo que si, espere en línea hasta que la voz de mi tío comenzó a sonar— los Onodera vinieron a dejar una especie de acuerdo para aliarse a nosotros en la zona norte ¿Cómo debo proceder?

—Pídeles el cincuenta porciento de lo que ganen en la zona, si no lo aceptan amenázalos con seguir expandiéndote hacia sus territorios —su voz sonaba cansada, realmente estaba acabando con sus últimos días de vida. —Kitetsu…

—Dime

—Promete que cuidaras de mi hija. —me ordenó.

—Lo haré. —se quedó en silencio.

No hubo más conversación, él estaba con mis abuelos y su familia pasando los últimos días de vida que le habían pronosticado pronto heredaría todo lo que era suyo no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro de resignación hay tantas cosas que ya no podre hacer cuando sea mayor, la noche tal como predije fue larga demasiado.

Pv. Kuroko Tetsuya

Había algo raro en la forma de actuar de Kitetsu… pensé mientras miraba hacía el techo de la habitación coloque mis brazos en mi nuca me había prácticamente obligado de decirle que le amaba y en cierta manera creo que lo hago… ¿cómo? No lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que hay algo extraño en él y quiero averiguar que es mientras el pelirrojo aún no se decida a pedirme que volvamos a iniciar nuevamente nuestra relación, tengo tiempo de ver que clase de secretos oculta el pelinegro.

—¿Estas cansado? —pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba a los pies de la cama, yo negué con la cabeza— me encontré con Kaisumi —vi como una sonrisa algo triste se formaba en sus labios.

—¿el penoso Kaisumi? Debió tratarte mal nuevamente ¿no?

Estábamos en el último año en Teiko, Akashi había iniciado una relación con Kaisumi un chico rico antiguo amigo de Aomine quien había sido mi novio durante un tiempo, nunca simpatizamos… y cuando su relación con el pelirrojo estaba más solida pensé en rendirme en alejarme de su lado, dejarle en paz… pensé tantas veces en eso…

—Te volveré a conquistar —susurró en mi oído el pelirrojo mientras que mi corazón se sobresaltaba— una y otra vez hasta que entiendas que soy en el único y absoluto dueño de tu corazón.

Había ganado el corazón del capitán de la generación de los milagros, me sentí feliz en ese momento al saber que el chico que siempre se jactaba ante mi de que había perdido a mi pelirrojo tan solo era un idiota y me alegre aún más viendo su cara de sorpresa al vernos juntos di una sonrisa de victoria antes de marcharme, esa tarde Kise-kun había planeado una noche de Karaoke donde obviamente iría el chico de cabello rosa ya que era amigo del blondo del equipo…

—Llegas temprano Tetsu —me saludó el moreno mientras que se sentaba entre él rubio y yo.

—¡Eres un idiota Seijuro! —se escucho un grito desde afuera de la sala.

Nos levantamos los tres y nos dirigimos hacía donde provenían los gritos, Kaisumi estaba llorando mientras que Seijuro tan solo le miraba sin decir nada, al vernos ambos se tensaron.

—Tú lo único que haces es usar a la gente para dar celos a Kuroko ¿no es así? —sonrió patéticamente. —tal y como usaste a Ryouta… a mi… —una sonrisa irónica se dibujó al verme.

Instintivamente mire al blondo quien se había puesto rojo ni siquiera me miro vi sus puños apretarse con fuerza antes de que se marchara, no me esperaba eso, aunque no me importaba en lo absoluto.

—Tú solo buscas reemplazos de una sombra, ¡estas enfermo! —dijo a manera de despedida…

—No es penoso… —respondió con cansancio sin dudas había tenido un largo día.

—Tengo el cd que querías esta en mi bolso —le dije para que lo sacara antes de levantarme para ir a los aseos ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía llegar a casa.

Pv. Shiro Kitetsu

Eran casi las una cuando le mande un mensaje a Chihiro…

"TO: Chihiro

Tengo tu entrada para mi estúpido festival, es gratis"

No me respondió de inmediato por lo que asumí de que quizá ya estaba durmiendo, fui a lavarme los dientes para ir a descansar mañana comenzarían los preparativos por el festival y quería estar a tono de la situación además tenía que lidiar con el equipo de baloncesto por el partido contra Kirisaki Daiichi que estaba en la vuelta de la esquina.

"dos días después."

Estábamos preparados para lo que se venía nuestras estrategias contra el chico de las telarañas están bien armadas, esperábamos poder ganar un poco de tiempo y puntos antes de que se pusiesen rudos contra nosotros además de que esperaba que Kaisumi no exasperase a los demás, lancé un suspiro al ver como el chico de cabello rosa comenzaba a irritar al equipo, el partido estaba a punto de comenzar y lo único que hacía era decir que él sería el jugador que brillaría en este partido, había aguantado exactamente un mes… ya no podía más con ese sujeto me acerque al equipo ya que estaba charlando con el entrenador del equipo rival para tratar de indagar si harían trampa o tan solo jugarían, no conseguí mucho al parecer solían hacer lo que querían.

—Kaisumi-san —hable con calma— te quedaras en la banca, quiero enseñarte algo —escuche como chasqueaba la lengua con enojo— es bueno ver que estas cooperando conmigo querida sombra —le dije con ironía.

Comenzó el partido, junto a Danel comenzamos a realizar la nueva jugada que se supone haría con "Kaisumi-kun la sombra" le mire con superioridad y le dije a lo lejos mientras anotaba "¿creías que te necesitaba?" ¡vi esa mirada! La misma mirada que hizo Akashi cuando le robé el ojo del emperador una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro casi todos habían sido golpeados por nuestros rivales, los árbitros no parecían ver nada por suerte mi equipo era fuerte en un momento vi a Danel saltar para lanzar y luego estaba todo oscuro…

—A pesar de ser tan bueno no pudiste esquivar eso —escuché la voz burlona del pelinegro de Kirisaki, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, me dolía el costado y sentí un ardor sobre mi ceja instintivamente toqué la zona, tenía un poco de sangre de seguro un rasguño.

Me limpie y el árbitro parecía desorientado le hice un gesto de que estaba bien, el partido continuó sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda le dirigí la mirada para ver de quien se trataba era Kuroko quien se había levantado del asiento tenía una mirada de preocupación puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios para que no dijese nada, el partido continuó los golpes continuaron, aunque esta vez todos estaban dirigidos a mí. Danel se encargó de anotar junto con Ogami para que yo fuese el cebo de los ataques cada vez que tomaba el balón recibía los desesperados ataques de nuestro rival para evitar cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer.

Nunca me había parecido tan largo un partido, sentía cada golpe que me habían dado cuando intentaba jugar… sonó el timbre que finalizaba nuestro encuentro… ganamos, no importaba nada más al acabar el partido el capitán del otro equipo se acercó a mí me estiro la mano en señal de respeto.

—Vaya que resistes enano —se burló de mi estatura— en fin, buen partido, para el próximo saldrás con una pierna rota —sonrío con malicia.

—Créeme que no habrá próxima vez —comente— la próxima vez jugaras con los novatos no pienso dejar que me lleguen más golpes —reí puesto que me hacía un poco de gracia esa amenaza.

Escuche su risa mientras se alejaba mientras que caminaba hasta mi equipo donde Ogami me dio el puño en señal de que fue un buen partido, chocamos puños… había olvidado por un momento que había un perro en las bancas me dirigí a él, me senté para descansar un poco tenía mucho que caminar para llegar hasta la enfermería sentí como apretaba sus puños, le mire sin sentimiento alguno, esa cara ¿era preocupación? No… era imposible que se preocupara por alguien que no fuese él.

—bueno Kaisumi tengo que decirte algunas cosas… primero ya no te necesitamos en el equipo por razones obvias y si quieres seguir en el equipo esta más que claro que no puedes seguir con esa actitud —me acomodé puesto que sentí una punzada— es tu decisión. —solté un gemido de dolor cuando intenté levantarme a lo que mi compañero se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar que te hayan golpeado de esa manera? —me crítico, solté una risa puesto que jamás se había preocupado por mí. —sabes puedo preocuparme por otras personas, aunque no lo parezca lo hago —escuche como lo decía en voz baja.

Comenzó a ayudarme para llegar hasta la enfermería además de eso comenzó a hablarme sobre su estadía en el equipo su año terminaba en dos meses más al igual que el de varios, pronto estaría en el mundo adultos supongo que nunca le había dado una oportunidad para que no se comportara como un idiota a pesar de este pequeño momento no nos íbamos a convertir en amigos por algunas razones que estaba demás explicar, aun con eso estaba bien, supongo que llevarnos bien en la cancha era lo que contaba necesitaba a alguien en estos días para poder recuperarme a plenitud; Me dejo solo en la enfermería donde comenzaron a realizarme el chequeo que conllevaba todo esto, se sorprendieron por las múltiples lesiones de grado menor puesto que no se habían visto ningún mal comportamiento les dije que no se preocuparan que había sido algo menor cosas de siempre, me quede descansando hasta tarde… esta situación me traía un mal recuerdo mi corazón se agito al sentir que abrían la puerta ¡Akashi! No… Kuroko… Me avergoncé por pensar que el pelirrojo vendría a verme.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeasen? —cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Si evitaba los golpes serían dirigidos a mis compañeros no iba a permitir que saliesen heridos —me exprese con fuerza mientras intentaba levantarme, pero fue inútil estuve a punto de caer al suelo si no fuese porque la sombra de Seirin me atajo al acercarse rápidamente a mí. —¿acaso no harías los mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar? —pregunté mientras atajaba su rostro con mis manos acercándome para besarle, me encantaba aquel sabor supongo que me he vuelto adicto a él; sentí una de sus manos en mi nuca mientras que la otra me apretaba más contra él.

Menuda escena la que nos habíamos montado, nos separamos de aquel besó y decidimos ir a tomar un batido para celebrar mi victoria; con la ayuda de los medicamentos caminar no se me hizo tan complicado e incluso ya no sentía dolor alguno al moverme esperaba que durara un poco más, mi cena fue bastante agradable por lo que resto del día olvide que odiaba a Tetsuya por ser un infiel realmente sentaba bien que te mimaran un poco después de un largo partido me preguntó si quería que me acompañase a casa y yo asentí pensé en pedirle que se quedara pero la llegada de mis abuelos tenía a todo el mundo patas arriba en la casa, caminamos de la manos hasta que llegamos cerca de casa parecía haber mucho más movimiento de lo habitual por lo que le dije que se podía ir puesto que ya me encontraba mejor.

—Me asuste mucho al ver que te golpeaban —me susurro mientras me daba un beso en la sien, cerré mis ojos muy a gusto con la situación. —nos vemos mañana en mi partido—me entrego una entrada, la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo. —no creo poder ir a tu festival Riko nos dijo que debíamos entrenar —mordió su labio inferior ¿algo apenado? Posiblemente.

Sujete su rostro para que me viese —iré a verte mañana—sonreí besando su comisura de los labios.

Tras despedirnos entre a casa donde varios guardias me saludaron comencé a preocuparme por la situación, fui directamente al ala este dónde vivían mis abuelos al parecer estaban esperándome.


	27. capitulo 26

Pv. Shiro Kitetsu

¿Como había sucedido esto?

Me quedé en silencio mientras me cambiaba de ropa, sinceramente no hay manera de explicarme como todo dio un giro hasta llegar a este punto… mordí mi labio inferior ahogando mi tristeza no podía, no puedo…

\- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste a tú tío? -pregunto mi abuelo mientras tragaba saliva notoriamente incomodo por aquella situación.

\- cariño… nosotros siempre te hemos apoyado sé que no va a ser fácil renunciar a lo que quieres por la familia, pero tan solo piénsalo ¿sí?

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero debí imaginármelo…

-Si recuerdo la promesa, abuelo. -solté firmemente sin siquiera darme el lujo de dudar en mi respuesta a pesar de que me sentía nervioso por lo que sería.

Mi abuelo me entrego un sobre con la ultima orden de Shiro Ken antiguo líder de nuestro clan… me prepare mentalmente para todo, bueno… no todo…

"Kitetsu, no quiero imponerte esta petición aun así me gustaría que consideraras la posición en la que te encuentras ahora"

Di una mirada algo temerosa por lo que diría la carta, mi abuela estaba con una expresión triste, mientras que mi abuelo estaba tranquilo o eso me parecía.

"Mi ultima orden y petición es que desposes a mi hija, mis padres me han dicho que ella no es tu tipo, pero haz ese ultimo sacrifico para tú familia"

Me cuestione si mis abuelos le habrían dicho la verdad a mi tío y me tense un poco al terminar de leer la petición, mire a mis abuelos y les pregunte.

\- ¿Le contaron sobre que me gustan los hombres? -no pude hablar con normalidad me sentía en shock

-no creímos que fuese pertinente decirle, solo le dijimos que ya tenías pareja y que tu prima no era tu tipo ideal -dijo mi abuelo con seriedad- siento si hicimos mal…

-esta bien, no hubiese soportado que me odiase aun así a mí me gustan los…

No pude acabar de decir esa frase ¡me gustan los hombres! Lo pensé, pero no podía decirlo, pasó por mi mente todos mis amores "mejor dicho desamores" recordé cada vez que me lastimaron, donde mi corazón termino en el basurero de alguno de ellos… ¿Qué podía terminar mal si ella y yo…? ¿me estaría traicionando? ¿la traicionaría?

¡ella sabía muy bien que me gustaban los hombres!

Yo… no quería sufrir más…

Miles de pensamientos contradictorios se apoderaron de mi mente en lo que sentí fueron horas interminables sin embargo tan solo habían sido unos segundos de divagación… al final ya había tomado una decisión a pesar de todo, de mi felicidad… el clan era primero, la mayoría de los hombres me habían lastimado supongo que mi prima ya no me haría daño y sin un deje de duda les anuncie mi decisión.

\- ¡me casare con Tsukishima! -respondí casi gritándoles, mis abuelos me miraron con una expresión entre sorpresa y tristeza. - lo mío con los hombres fue una etapa que no quisiera recordar por el momento, Tsukishima sabe de eso y si ella no tiene problemas con casarse conmigo quisiera que nos uniéramos en matrimonio para fortalecer nuestro clan.

Tras escuchar esas palabras se alegraron un poco, decidí irme a descansar tendría que acabar todas esas relaciones que había iniciado… también acabar con ese plan de venganza sin pies ni cabeza, desde ahora solo haría lo que el clan necesita de mí y eso es ¡casarme con una bella chica!

El silencio me hizo volver del pasado, di una sonrisa sin mucho ánimo… ¡hacer lo que se espera de mí! Me mentalice, aunque en este momento me encontraba un poco arrepentido de mis palabras tomé mi celular necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien… pensé en marcar a Kotaro, pero no quisiese que se metiese en problemas con el pelirrojo por mi causa así que opte por hablarle a Chihiro…

Sonaba… Me arrepentí, colgué la llamada me alejaría de todos así sin más… no tenía por que dar explicaciones de lo que pasaba en mi vida, nadie podría oponerse… ni si quiera opinar en esta decisión que había tomado.

Pase la noche pensando si era lo correcto, cada minuto se aclaraba más mi mente sin dudas esa era lo que necesitaba, alejarme de todos vivir mi vida como si todo fuese un mal recuerdo, aprovechar esta oportunidad que el destino me estaba proporcionando para desligarme de todo lo que me hacía mal; mire por la ventana donde el sol estaba comenzando a emerger en un par de días oficializaríamos nuestro compromiso con Tsuki no sabía cómo afrentar mi nueva situación con Kuroko, él no estaba del todo enamorado de mi por lo que supongo que si lo ignoro no haría problemas.

Pronto tendría que ir a clases por lo que fui al baño a asearme, no tenía ojeras por no haber dormido sin embargo tenía los ojos bastante irritados supongo que tendría que usar unas gotitas para disimularlo un poco, me puse mi uniforme aún tenía muchas responsabilidades en el instituto como para dejarlo además estaba en el curso normal y tendría que terminarlo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Fui a desayunar apenas terminé de vestirme, había mucha más gente que los días que estuve solo evidentemente todos esos hombres me llamaban "hermano" tal como las películas de Yakuzas, debía realizarme el símbolo para demostrar mi fortaleza ante todos mis hermanos.

-Hoy por la noche llegara Izumo-san para realizar el ritual, debes estar preparado mentalmente para ello… -habló mi abuelo- el ritual de mayoría de edad deberás demostrar fortaleza física y mental para no sucumbir ante el dolor

-el diseño del…

-lo elegirá Izumo-san, no debes preocuparte por ello. -dio un sorbo a su taza de té- ahora ve a la escuela no debes llegar tarde, hablare con el director para informarle que deberás quedarte en casa por lo menos una semana para tu recuperación tras el ritual.

Me le quede viendo necesitaba valor eso era lo que necesitaba, más que nada para soportar el método tradicional del artista Izumo para realizar el tatuaje que llevaría conmigo siempre la marca de mi nueva vida, mi nueva etapa en este mundo de adultos.

-Bueno nos vemos hasta esta tarde. -me despedí para irme a mis clases.

Llegue temprano, me había absorto por completo en mi mente por lo de ayer que ni siquiera recordé que hoy era el festival, las chicas de mi clase me tomaron a la fuerza para que comenzara a vestir mi disfraz mientras algunos se encargaban de la decoración de nuestra clase.

Realmente no pensé que vendría tanta gente las vendas estaban en todo mi rostro y cuerpo donde fue lo más difícil de colocar pues debían estar ajustadas en el cuerpo para que no se soltaran durante el día, mientras que la cara debía tener los agujeros en los ojos y la boca, había unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera las chicas según me habían dicho intentaron que se pareciera a un chico de un anime que dan en la televisión.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que vi al pelirrojo de Rakuzan con todo su equipo tenía suerte de que estuviese muy ocupado con mis clientes por lo que no tuve que ni si quiera hablar con ellos, sentí la mirada de Mayuzumi… tal como cuando nos conocimos, pero esta vez tan solo decidí ignorarlo por completo sabía muy bien que Kuroko no vendría hoy por lo que me pasee con tranquilidad por todo el recinto la hora se acercaba y hasta ahora no había visto a nadie del equipo suponía que era mejor así.

Me senté bajo un árbol para descansar un poco y pensar en mi vida, mis decisiones que tomé, mis errores, mis aciertos y tantas otras cosas que ahora no tienen sentido y quizá nunca la tuvieron, la vida de un adolescente siempre está llena de cosas sin sentido.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes, no fuiste tu quien me invito? -. Esa voz, dedique una sonrisa a mi desafortunado destino con el que debía cargar.

-No me escondo, estoy descansando y a diferencia de todas las sombras yo nunca me he ocultado.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón siempre a la vista, ¿tú novio no esta aquí? -se sentó a mi lado mirando al cielo.

-No… sabes muy bien que Tetsuya es escurridizo y que si el capitán no pudo contenerlo imagíname a mí, intentándolo.

-suenas diferente a la vez pasada ¿acaso ya no te quieres vengar? -preguntó algo enojado.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron desde ese día, ya no me quiero vengar ni estar con él, solo quiero quedarme en paz conmigo mismo y ya está… sabes lo he pensado y ese levé momento en el cual estuvimos juntos fue lo mejor de mis relaciones… fui un tonto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -su tono de voz me hizo preocupar.

-Espero que algún día seas feliz con alguien que te ama -sentencie con determinación- yo ya no quiero estar con ningún hombre… tengo una novia y me casare con ella. -solté como si nada, aunque en mi interior me importaba demasiado su respuesta.

\- ¿fue una etapa? -su voz se ensombreció. - ¡no me jodas! Eres gay como yo… como el imbécil de Kuroko, no jodas con que ahora tienes novia.

-Hay más cosas malas que buenas de mi amor con todos los hombres que han tenido mi corazón en sus manos, Tsuki es la chica más buena, tierna y amable jamás me herirá de ninguna forma posible, no necesito tú aprobación en mis decisiones solo te estaba poniendo al día con mi situación porque somos amigos así que ahora si me disculpas tengo un día bastante largo y no quiero perder más tiempo.

Nuevamente había puesto ese muro intraspasable delante de mí, no deseaba volver a derrumbarlo por las personas que supuestamente se interesaban en mí, estaba por marcharme cuando sentí un cálido abrazo detrás de mi… sentí el rostro de Chihiro chocar con mi cuello su respiración estaba agitada… pronto sentí un cálido liquido escurrir a través de mis vendas mi pecho se oprimió.

-No me dejes… no desaparezcas como la última vez -. Me sentí desarmado ante esa petición, pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Siempre puedes visitarme, pero no seremos nada más que amigos. -me liberé de su agarre que comenzaba a derrumbar mi muro me alejé para marcharme a casa el día del festival escolar había acabado necesitaba cambiarme de ropa.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando conseguí quitarme todas las vendas, aun no llegaba Izumo-san por lo que no tenía por qué preocuparme aún… cuando vi una mata de pelo rojo en la salida y me pregunte si realmente tenía mala fortuna o tan solo es el destino queriendo jugar conmigo y mi paciencia, no quise adelantarme a supuesto podría ser cualquier persona, no necesariamente Akashi…

-Capitán… -mi voz sonó alto y resignada a mi mala suerte. -hoy me he encontrado con todo Rakuzan… es un honor verlo nuevamente -me detuve para que me lanzara todas las pestes que quisiera ya ni siquiera me defendería.

-Kitetsu…

-Creo que ganaste capitán, dejare el baloncesto y a Tetsuya -me harte y le solté para poder marcharme.

Sentí su mano agarrarme la muñeca con fuerza, ¡que tienen todos hoy con querer retenerme a la fuerza! Me solté con facilidad inesperada, estaba cabreado y harto de estos juegos estúpidos que todos quieren jugar conmigo.

-No me toques, es como escuchaste ya no te amenazare en la copa de invierno ni ocupare tu ojo del emperador, ni a tu novio así que por favor vuelve con Kuroko-san. -me incliné en señal de respetó y me marché sin dejarle decir nada al respecto.

Gracias a dios había alguien esperándome en la salida, solo faltaba ver a Kuroko para que oficialmente mi día estuviera llena de desencuentros, mire la entrada a al partido de Seirin… a esa misma hora estaría bajo la inclemente y fría aguja de Izumo-san. Las horas pasaban lento a propósito para burlarse de mi nerviosismo traía una Yukata puesta para que fuese más fácil para el anciano tatuarme.

Sentí mi corazón latir a mil por segundo al ver llegar el auto que traía a Izumo, un anciano de ya unos ochenta años considerado el mejor en su trabajo solía realizar todos sus trabajos con el método tradicional por lo que era prácticamente una prueba de tolerancia al dolor para aquellos que deseaban llevar una marca hecha por el mejor artesano del país.

-Buenas noches, joven… -me saludo mi piel se erizo de miedo.

-Buenas noches Izumo-san -me incline en señal de respeto y él hizo lo mismo. - pase por aquí -guie hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual.

-Joven Shiro su abuelo me a contado muchas cosas de usted, espero que mi trabajo sea de su agrado cuando este terminado, sin embargo, primero quiero que realice la parte más importante en mi trabajo. Nos sentamos en el piso el anciano me pasó una taza de té mientras comenzaba a explicarme varías cosas de sus trabajos y de lo que se me aproximaba tras mi ritual -mis obras están echas para tan solo ser vistas en las sombras y muy pocos la verán en la luz, mis obras se realizan en las partes donde serás cubiertas por el traje que deberás llevar con orgullo para proteger a los débiles. ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? -asentí pues ya no podría volver a jugar baloncesto, ni usar ropa muy expuesta para no mostrar mi marca.

El ritual comenzó primero me acosté mirando hacía abajo sentía mucho dolor cada vez que la aguja era golpeada contra mi piel, sentí muchas veces mi mente querer irse a otro lado y me obligue a permanecer ahí mirando a mis abuelos pasaban las horas y me dolía toda la mitad derecha de mi espalda – hombro, pronto me pidió que me sentara para poder continuar hacia delante comenzó por el hombro acercándose a mi clavícula descendía y ascendía por mi pectoral a veces se perdía hacía el interior de mis costillas donde sentía que mi vista nublaba y me desmayaría, pero logre mantenerme despierto para el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Esta terminado, fueron quince horas extenuantes y ya esta terminado es trabajo -se levanto junto conmigo- quitas las vendas en tres días tú solo y si el trabajo es de tu agrado se los enseñaras a tus hermanos si no es así ven a verme.

El anciano se marcho y yo pude ir a descansar tenía sueño, dolor… me quedé dormido apenas entras en la cama…

…

No sentí las horas correr, tan solo necesitaba descansar de todo…

desperté con hambre por lo que me dirigí a la cocina para pedir algo de comer me sorprendí por lo tardé que era la luna estaba en su punto más alto lo ultimo que recordaba era que ya estaba amaneciendo cuando me fui a descansar, el personal de la cocina se sorprendió al verme de pie.

-Shiro-sama, pensamos que seguiría durmiendo.

\- Ya ha dormido durando dos días… -me sorprendí, sabía que había dormido mucho pero no pensé que habían sido dos días.

-tengo hambre por eso desperté -reí mientras los demás comenzaban a cocinar algo para mí.

Tras mi cena me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación prendí mi celular para ver si alguien se había preguntado por mí.

" **TIENES 10 MENSAJES"**

Bueno pregunta resuelta, mucha gente se había preocupado, pero no tenía intención de responder los mensajes por lo que tan solo dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y volví a dormir, estaba ansioso por desvelar mis tatuajes.

La mañana llego y con ella la hora de la verdad… comencé a quitar las vendas ante los espejos que había mandado a traer para ver cada una de las partes de mi marca, por la parte de mi espalda había un dragón junto a unas flores de loto no entendía muy bien que quería decir pero algo se conmovió al verles juntos, por delante en mi pectoral-hombro y costillas había un pez koi rojo… según el folclore japonés, el pez koi puede escalar cascadas y nadar contra las corrientes más fuertes. Me sentí representado con ellos por lo que con mi Yukata a la mitad salí al patio para mostrar al hombre que dirigía la casa Shiro, todos aplaudían emocionados.

Me sentí como un hombre completo algo que no sucedía hace mucho tiempo, mi pecho estaba lleno de orgullo esto era ser el jefe esto era ser un hombre completo con sus metas definidas, ya no miraría mi pasado con temor ni vergüenza tan solo sería el pasado sin importancia alguna mi futuro realmente venía brillante hacía mi y mi familia.


	28. Final

_Veinte años después_

"CHARLA SOBRE DEPORTES DADÁ POR KUROKO TETSUYA"

Un hombre mayor estaba en el escenario de un instituto hablando sobre el baloncesto, un deporte que apasionaba a millones de jóvenes en todas partes del mundo cuando se encontraba en la cúspide de su charla escucho una risa burlona luego la voz del director de la institución.

"Shiro Izuke, sal del auditorio por favor"

Con apenas una luz provocada por la puerta abierta el hombre de cabellos celestas vio a esa figura que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su vida, su corazón se paró al ver esos ojos azules mirándole de forma burlona, como pudo continúo su charla queriendo salir a buscar a ese chico para pedir explicaciones de su repentina desaparición de su vida.

Al salir de auditorio ya no había gente en el instituto o eso pensó cuando vio al joven con sus amigos fumando detrás de la escuela.

"Shiro no haría eso" pensó para si mismo, el joven al verle apagó el cigarrillo e hizo un gesto con su dedo índice sobre su boca para indicarle que callase…

El mayor lo analizo, era el mismo y, sin embargo, era diferente… no se había fijado que el joven traía un piercing en una de sus orejas, negó con la cabeza sin dudas era tan solo alguien parecido el Shiro que él conoció ya no tendría esa edad sin duda ya tendría unos treinta y cinco años con él, siguió caminando hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía se detuvo para ver quién era.

"viejo…" su voz era idéntica "¿te iras caminando?"

"Soy Kuroko Tetsuya no viejo…" respondió con voz cansada.

"Kuroko Tetsuya ¿te iras caminando?" habló con un tono burlón, el mayor tan solo cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza aquel atrevimiento del joven. "me dirás: apenas me conoces para decirme por mi nombre" soltó una risa "mi padre viene a buscarme todos los días por negocios llega tarde, te podemos llevar"

Kuroko medito su respuesta, puesto que su auto estaba en reparaciones tendría que caminar demasiado para llegar a la estación una ayuda no le vendría mal, sin dudas ese mocoso no era siquiera pariente de su antiguo novio Shiro Kitetsu, sin duda un mismo apellido era bastante común en Tokio encontrar gente con apellidos similares.

Esperaron en silencio a que llegara el padre del adolescente, quien estaba en su celular viendo fotos de chicos y chicas semi desnudos/as reía mientras respondía mensajes de sus redes sociales sin duda no comprendía a los jóvenes de ahora. Un auto negro ultimo modelo se estaciono frente a ellos del salió un hombre de cabello negro largo atado en un moño aunque unos mechones se le escapaban por el flequillo sus ojos azules eran frios sin duda habían pasado por mucho durante estos veinte largos años, llevaba puesto un traje Burberry en color negro bajo traía puesta una camisa blanca mezclada con una corbata también negra.

Sus ojos se fijaron… por un momento.

"¿Qué haces con mi hijo Tetsuya?" pregunto con un tono frio y distante "súbete al auto Izuke, hablaremos en casa"

"Padre el señor Kuroko dio una charla en el instituto y necesitaba un aventón hasta el centro, le dije que lo puedes llevar"

El pelinegro mayor suspiro resignado "espero que hayas estado fumando de nuevo, tu madre se decepcionara si te huele así que te iras directo a tu habitación hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa" repitió mientras el chico de cabello negro se entristecía.

"no fue él, yo fume un cigarrillo mientras esperábamos" él hombre de cabello celeste se culpo mientras que el menor sonreía y subía al auto.

"no hace falta que te culpes se como es mi hijo… además tú no fumas" dijo como si supiera todo de él, como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido ahí. "sube te llevare al centro después de ir a dejar a Izuke"

Hubo un silencio incomodó entre los dos conocidos que ahora se habían vuelto completos desconocidos, el adolescente hablaba de cosas que debía saber su padre y pronto llegaron a esa casa que Tetsuya visito cuando era novio del pelinegro que seguía al volante.

"dile a tu madre que volveré para cenar" el menor asintió y se marchó.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del auto, nadie quería decir nada… hasta el que Tetsuya no pudo aguantar más todo lo que quería reprocharle por haberse marchado sin decirle nada.

"! ¿por qué te marchaste sin decir nada?!" grito con fuerza mientras que el otro detenía el auto con cara de cabreo.

"¿Me amabas acaso?" preguntó con una mirada compleja, se veía su desilusión – rabia, entre otras emociones "no me jodas Tetsuya, fui un juguete más en tu colección"

"si te amé" respondió seco. "si te hubieses quedado te hubieses dado cuenta, no pude dejar de pensar en ti cuando desapareciste de mi vida acabé todo lo que tenía con Akashi porque pensé que así volverías" respondió enojado mientras veía esos ojos azules verle sin un ápice de comprensión.

"me fui de tu vida por que no quería seguir lastimándome, me fui de tu vida por esto" comenzó a abrirse el traje dejando a la vista de la sombra su pecho lleno de tatuajes "tú y yo jamás seríamos felices… yo tengo una familia soy feliz con ello."

"mientes…"

"no lo hago…" sonrió, acercó su mano hacía la mejilla del mayor de cabellos celestes "tienes razón… te extrañe, pero tú fuiste lo más dañino para mi sanidad mentar durante mi adolescencia y te agradecería si te marchases de mi vida y mi auto ahora"

Kuroko tomo la mano de Shiro, con un gesto apenado cerro los ojos sintiendo ese tacto por última vez se marchó dejando al hombre solo en ese auto lujoso comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes ese hueco en su pecho no había hecho más que crecer ya no había nada para él… todos habían armado su vida menos él quien seguía en su pasada tratando de enmendar sus errores que jamás serían enmendados.

…..

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí… no sé si fue un buen fanfiction pero realmente me alegro mucho reescribir sus capítulos siempre estará el primero que si quieren pueden verlo como el original y este como el final alternativo o al revés realmente agradezco que lo hayas leído aunque no comentes o no termines los capítulos solo me alegra que lo hayas leído.

Me gusta escribir, aunque no siempre siento que lo haga bien, pero, aunque lo lea una persona me siento feliz.

Gracias a ti persona que lo leyó hasta el final y me dio el animo de darle hasta un epilogo "aunque no haya sido lo que esperabas"


End file.
